Au nom de la haine
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Résumé : Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, je me sentais de plus en plus seule. Mon cœur venait pour la deuxième fois de ma vie se briser, il n'y avait que celui que j'ai aimé qui voulait me le réparer mais est-ce que ma haine le lui permettrait ? Suite de la fiction Je te hais
1. Chapitre 1: Remords et regrets

Hello, voici la suite de la fiction Je te hais, bonne lecture à tous

* * *

><p>Quand ils avaient ramené le corps de Tajima, je me souvenais d'être restée le veiller toute une nuit, seule. Il avait reçu un coup dans le dos qui avait touché son cœur, l'un des seuls endroits non-protégés par l'armure qu'il portait. Je la lui avais retirée avant d'enlever ses vêtements et de nettoyer son corps. Je sais que j'ai pleurée beaucoup cette nuit-là, je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais été tellement stupide avec lui. Il a fallut qu'il soit mort pour que je me réveille.<p>

Le trou qu'il avait dans la poitrine n'était vraiment pas très gros mais j'avais quand même décidée de le recoudre histoire qu'il soit un peu présentable. J'espérais à chaque fois que ce ne soit pas réel, que je rêvais et que j'allais me réveiller et qu'il serait là, près de moi. Mais la douleur que je ressentais était bien réelle. Je finissais de recoudre sa plaie et l'habillais de la tenue blanche réservée aux morts. Le noir était tellement mal vu pour les deuils.

Je le regardais encore, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il dormait à la différence près qu'il ne respirait plus. Je croisais mes bras sur sa poitrine et mis ma tête dedans, je n'ai cessée de pleurer jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme comme ça sur lui. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'arriver maintenant, on allait le mettre en terre mais après ? Qui prendrait sa place en chef de clan ? Allais-je rester veuve longtemps ? Madara allait-il encore tenter sa chance alors qu'il savait que je m'étais éloignée de lui de plus en plus ? Tout ça était tellement difficile pour moi, à l'heure actuelle tout me paraissait compliqué à comprendre.

Le lendemain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, je ne l'entendais pas, j'étais tellement fatiguée. C'était une des domestiques de la demeure qui venait voir comment j'allais. Elle s'approchait de moi et posait le plateau qu'elle m'avait amené. Elle passait sa main sur mon dos :

- Luna semblables?

Je me réveillais difficilement et la regardais, je devais avoir une tête horrible. On était déjà le matin, je n'avais rien vu passer :

- Luna-sama, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous rentriez vous reposer.

- Je ne veux pas le laisser.

- Vous reviendrez le voir mais s'il vous plait, revenez madame.

Je soupirais, elle n'avait pas tort dans un sens, j'étais vraiment épuisée. Je me relevais difficilement et elle me raccompagnait à la demeure. C'était calme ici, depuis l'annonce de sa mort, personne n'osait venir me voir et pourtant, j'en avais cruellement besoin. Je rentrais dans la cuisine et m'assis à table, Mae me servit ici et s'assit en face de moi.

Elle se demandait pourquoi j'étais aussi triste pour un homme qui avait été tellement cruel avec moi. Mais elle était bien trop jeune pour comprendre, certes, Tajima avait été horrible avec moi les premiers temps, mais je ne m'étais pas aidée non-plu. Plus je l'avais repoussée et plus je m'enfonçais. Mais quand j'étais devenue plus gentille et conciliante, il s'était adouci et encore plus quand je suis tombée en dépression.

Je déjeunais et montais directement dans la chambre après ça. J'avais besoin de calme et de repos, surtout d'être seule au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on le mette en terre. Je m'allongeais dans les draps, ils avaient encore son odeur, je me sentis bien pendant un moment. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière et éviter ça, franchement, je le ferais. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis de nouveau.

Dans la journée, je dormais encore, une ombre apparue près de la fenêtre de la chambre et s'assit sur le rebord. C'était Madara, il voulait me voir, voir si j'allais bien. Car le jeune homme n'avait pas comprit ma réaction quand il m'avait annoncé la mort de son père. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je m'étais évanouie pour un homme comme lui.

Dire que nous nous aimions à la folie pensait-il.

Il pensait que son père m'avait fait un lavage de cerveau pour que je le repousse lui, le grand Madara Uchiwa. Il pensait qu'avec la mort de ce dernier, je me jetterais dans ses bras et passerais mon chagrin contre lui. Pour lui, je n'étais à personne d'autre, j'étais la fille qu'il avait aimée et jamais il ne me laisserait partir avec un autre maintenant que son plus grand rival de cœur n'était plus là. Quitte à être un peu plus dur pour que je comprenne bien ce qu'il voulait.

Il n'aimait pas me forcer, avant je venais de moi-même pour l'embrasser ou pour des câlins. Nous étions plus complices que n'importe quel couple mais il haïssait profondément son père de m'avoir volé mon cœur par la force. Et bien, il en fera de même si c'était nécessaire, il retrouvera la femme qu'il aime près de lui. Son cœur se noircissait de plus en plus, il arrivait bientôt sur le point de non retour. Personne ne le reconnaitra, personne ne le regardera et personne ne pourra le battre. Madara Uchiwa allait devenir le nouveau diable.

Oui, maintenant tout était clair dans sa tête.

Il entrait doucement dans la chambre, sans un bruit, il se dirigeait vers le lit. Il entrait dedans et passait sa main sur ma joue. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne le sentais pas. Il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pendant tous ces mois d'absences pour le faire. Pourtant, il m'avait bien fait l'amour il y a quelques jours sur la terrasse mais ça lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il avait eu l'impression de faire l'amour à la haine pure car je n'y avais pas participée comme il s'y attendait. Je lui avais dit en face que nous deux c'était impossible mais là, un espoir renaissait à nouveau pour lui.

Il laissait balader ses mains, une dans mes cheveux et une autre sur ma taille. Il ne descellait pas ses lèvres des miennes. Il y resterait des heures, il ne se lassait pas de moi. J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais encore dans le brouillard, jusqu'à ce que je le voie. Il se mit à sourire et m'embrassait encore mais je reculais la tête. Il insistait encore, il ne voulait pas que je le fuis ni que je le repousse. Après tout, il était l'homme qui m'avait embrassé pour la première fois mais non, je reculais encore :

- Tu n'as aucun respect Madara.

- Il est mort Luna, passe à autre chose. Tu peux me rejoindre maintenant sans que l'on se cache. On peut s'aimer à nouveau comme avant.

- Madara, je viens de perdre mon mari. Je ne reviendrais pas de suite avec toi de plus, ça serait très mal vu.

Il serrait les poings et se levait du lit, je le regardais. Ses yeux reflétaient la colère pure et dure, ses sharingans le montraient bien. Je me reculais de lui, j'avais peur qu'il me fasse du mal, je ne le supporterais pas. Il serrait les dents avant de lâcher :

- De toute façon, je serais le futur chef de clan et quand ce sera le cas, tu seras de nouveau à moi et à moi seul. J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour en arriver là.

Après ça, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, il avait été clair. Mais j'avais perçu ce changement en lui, la noirceur ça ne se cachait pas, je crains qu'il sera plus cruel que son père. Il devenait de plus en plus possessif et jaloux. Il ne laissera aucun homme m'approcher ou me regarder trop longtemps. Il avait vraiment trop changé comme moi d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain, c'était le jour ou nous devions mettre en terre Tajima, j'étais retournée le voir avant qu'on ne le mette dans son cercueil. Ça me faisait tellement mal mais il fallait bien que je le laisse partir dans sa dernière demeure. Au moins, j'aurais toujours un lieu ou je pourrais aller me recueillir si un jour je me sentais trop mal. Et puis, le village des Uchiwa serait ma tombe à moi aussi.

Quelques heures plus tard, je les regardais descendre le cercueil dans un trou, un trou parmi tant d'autres. La guerre faisait tellement de morts, tellement de mal et engendrait tellement de haine. C'était vraiment très calme et je me retenais de verser une larme, j'en avais déjà versé bien assez pour me retenir ici. Je tentais de garder un visage fermé. Madara se tenait derrière moi, je sentais son regard dans mon dos. S'en était presque effrayant, il me faisait vraiment frissonner de peur.

À la fin, des hommes versaient de la terre dans le trou, ma sœur vint vers moi et me prit doucement le bras. Elle me raccompagnait jusqu'à la demeure, nous entrions et je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la cuisine. Nous nous installions à table pendant que Mae nous préparait un thé bien chaud. Il faisait vraiment très froid dehors, mes mains étaient congelées. Elle nous servit et nous laissait seules dans la cuisine, je restais silencieuse jusqu'à ce que ma sœur prenne la parole :

- Luna, je sais que tu commençais à l'aimer mais n'oublie pas, il t'a fait beaucoup de mal pour en arriver là.

- Non, c'est moi qui aie fait l'erreur de ne pas l'apprécier plus tôt. J'étais comme disait notre père, l'espoir du clan, j'aurais dû me comporter comme tel.

Elle me regardait avec incompréhension, comment avais-je pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme aussi cruel que lui ? Un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à droguer mon verre le jour de mes noces, qui m'avait forcée à lui faire l'amour. Un homme qui m'avait frappée pour se faire obéir. Elle ne comprenait vraiment alors que ses fils n'étaient pas comme ça. Izuna était vraiment très doux avec elle, il ne l'avait jamais forcée à faire quoique ce soit. Tous ses choix venaient d'elle, le seul retour qu'Izuna voulait d'elle, c'était du respect. Mais elle était tombée sous le charme du jeune Uchiwa et lui échangeait parfois quelques baisés et des câlins. Izuna ne voulait pas la forcer au devoir conjugal même si elle avait l'âge d'être mariée.

Ma sœur avait su peu de temps après mon mariage par Izuna que Madara et moi nous nous voyons depuis des années. Il lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes auxquelles il avait assisté. Il racontait ça avec tellement de sincérité et d'admiration vis-à-vis de son frère que la jeune fille avait toujours pensé que mon mariage avait cassé la plus belle idylle qu'elle est entendue. Aux yeux d'Izuna, son frère avait eu pendant des années la chance qu'il aurait voulut lui aussi avoir. Mais depuis qu'il partageait sa vie avec ma sœur, tout ça commençait à devenir réalité.

Elle sortit de ses pensés, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit de nouveau, elle levait la tête et vit Izuna ainsi que Madara. Les deux frères étaient restés plus longtemps pour discuter entre eux, surement de ce qui allait se passer par la suite maintenant. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux, Izuna avec Koyuki et lui près de moi. Je buvais encore mon thé avec indifférence, il n'oserait rien faire ou dire tant qu'il y aurait ma sœur et son frère ici. Il ne voulait pas avoir de mauvais points encore une fois.

Ils restèrent manger avec nous après que Madara est décidé de rester près de moi pour consoler mes peines comme il l'avait si bien dit. Le repas se déroulait dans le calme le plus plat, s'en était presque morbide. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire et ils le savaient.

Ils partirent tous les deux vers vingt-trois heures, dans le fond, malgré ce qu'elle m'avait dit, j'étais heureuse d'avoir vu un peu ma sœur. Elle était un des piliers de ma vie qui n'avait pas encore cassé. Je montais directement dans ma chambre suivie par Madara, je rentrais dans la chambre et il fermait la porte derrière moi. Je le regardais :

- Ne me repousse pas Luna.

- J'ai besoin d'être seule et tranquille.

- Je serais chef de clan et je te prendrais pour épouse alors, commence à m'obéir.

- Je ne suis pas un objet Madara…

Il me poussait dans le lit et se mit au-dessus de moi, sharingans activés et menaçants :

- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal mon amour.

Je me débattais, il me faisait peur, il avait trop changé pour que je puisse faire quoique ce soit avec lui. Ce n'était plus le Madara que j'ai connue et aimé auparavant. Tout lui montait à la tête trop vite, le pouvoir, la puissance, tout. Il me regardait dans les yeux, ses sharingans se mirent à tournoyer et je perdis connaissance.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le nouveau diable des Uchiwa

J'étais prise dans une spirale infernale et sans fin, c'était le cas de le dire. Je me retrouvais piégée dans ce village et jamais je ne pourrais en partir. Madara s'était imposé en maître depuis la mort de son père et il me l'avait bien fait comprendre en usant de ses sharingans sur moi cette nuit. Je n'ai cessé d'errer dans le monde dans lequel il m'avait plongé. Seule, au milieu d'un lieu noir et sans lueur pour m'éclairer. Il voulait me faire voir à travers ça à quel point il était envahi par la noirceur. J'avais beau appeler pour qu'on me sorte d'ici mais rien ni faisait, j'étais bel et bien seule.

Je savais que tout ça n'était pas réel mais la noirceur des lieux me faisait douter, et s'il m'avait enfermée pour me faire croire que c'était le cas ? Non, Madara n'était pas comme ça, du moins, je l'espérais car sinon je me tromperais depuis le début sur lui. Je connaissais Madara par cœur mais ces derniers mois, je n'avais pu le voir pour constater s'il avait vraiment changé à ce point là.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte que c'était déjà le matin, le volet n'avait pas été mit et le soleil éclairait la chambre. Mais je me sentais entravée et je compris très vite pourquoi, un bras fort me tenait la taille et je sentais un souffle chaud dans ma nuque me faisant frissonner. Madara s'était endormi près de moi dans mon dos. Sa tête était appuyée contre mes cheveux et sa respiration était des plus calmes. Il semblait soulagé car il m'avait de nouveau contre lui.

Je voulais me glisser en dehors du lit mais il ouvrit les yeux, il voyait bien que je voulais m'éloigner de lui mais il serrait plus fortement sa prise. J'ai crue qu'il allait m'étouffer tant qu'il serrait, il se collait à moi, je pouvais sentir sa dure érection du matin contre mes fesses. Il frottait son pouce contre mon ventre et m'embrassait dans le cou, je frissonnais encore, qui pouvait résister à ça ? Mais je ne devais pas, je me débattais. Il passait sa langue, sa respiration se fit plus rapide :

- Arrête de te débattre comme ça.

- Lâche-moi Madara !

Il me fit mettre sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur moi, il était totalement nu et moi je ne portais que le kimono de nuit sans sous-vêtements. Il avait dû m'habiller pour la nuit à sa convenance à lui. Je voulais le pousser mais il attrapait mes poignets d'une main et de l'autre, il ouvrit mon kimono me laissant à nue devant ses yeux. Il se mit à sourire cruellement, c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait nue en plein jour. Il passait sa main sur ma taille avant de se baisser et de passer sa langue sur ma poitrine. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas gémir, c'était un des endroits ou j'étais particulièrement sensible.

Je sentais parfois ses dents mordiller ma peau, ça se voyait qu'il débutait dans ce genre de débat. Ce n'était pas en ayant fait l'amour deux fois dans sa vie qu'on devenait un bon coup, pour le moment, il ne pouvait compter que sur ce qu'il avait entre ses jambes et encore. Mais maintenant que nous étions vraiment seuls et pas dehors, il se permettait des choses qu'il n'aurait pu faire avant. Il avait vu des choses dans un livre qu'on lui avait offert pour ses vingt et un ans. Au départ, il aurait pu se mettre en colère qu'on lui offre ce genre de « cadeau » mais en le lisant, il avait apprit beaucoup de trucs sur le sexe et surtout comment combler une femme.

Mais il avait vu un jeu bien plus amusant pour lui et ça lui faciliterait la tâche car il aurait les deux mains libres. Le souci, c'est qu'ici il n'y avait pas de cordes mais il se contenterait des draps du lit pour faire ça. Il me forçait à me mettre sur le ventre en retirant intégralement mon kimono :

- Madara, tu vas trop loin !

- Non mon amour, je veux juste que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime et que je te désire.

Il prit un drap et attachait mes bras dans mon dos, puis, il l'enroulait autour de ma taille pour repasser sur ma poitrine, autour du cou et attacher le bout dans mon dos. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait mais ces pratiques me répugnaient. Je supportais encore moins d'être attachée et surtout dans de telles conditions ! Il se mit à sourire devant son « œuvre », pas mal pour une première fois, il espérait juste que le nœud ne lâche pas.

Il ne faisait pas ça tellement pour me maintenir, il avait assez de force pour le faire lui-même mais par jeu. Il voulait jouer avec moi et la position que je tenais avec ce Système D était des plus aguichantes pour lui. Il passait ses mains sur mes cuisses :

- Ça te va très bien ; dit-il en souriant de plus en plus.

- Je te déteste !

- Tu ne diras pas ça quand je t'aurais fait voir les étoiles.

Il me plaquait sur le dos et collait directement sa bouche entre mes jambes. Je sursautais face à ça, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Je serrais encore les dents quand je sentais sa langue passer sur certains endroits mais il me sentait quand je me crispais. Il insistait bien sur ces endroits précis et je ne pus retenir mes gémissements. Il se mit à sourire et continuait encore, au début, ça lui paraissait sale de faire ce genre de pratique mais c'est en essayant qu'on savait si c'était vrai ou faux. Et rien que ça le poussait à continuer tant qu'il adorait. Mais il s'arrêtait quelques minutes plus tard, bien qu'il aimait, il n'allait pas passer tout son temps à cet endroit.

Il se redressait et me regardait dans les yeux, son sharingan était activé non par la menace mais par la béatitude qu'il ressentait. Il avait décidé d'innover ce moment, ne pas se contenter de la position de base. Il comptait au fur et à mesure de nos ébats d'améliorer ses prises et les positions. Il essayait vaguement de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu dans ce fameux livre et puis, il se mit encore à sourire, il avait trouvé.

Il me fit mettre à genoux et plier mon dos en avant, n'ayant plus mes bras pour le moment, ma tête se retrouvait coller dans les oreillers. Je dû la tourner sur le coté pour pouvoir respirer, Tajima n'avait jamais osé me faire ça, pas à ce point là ! Madara était vraiment devenu trop sûre de lui. Il posait son regard sur mes fesses et passait ses mains dessus :

- Tu es tellement belle mon amour.

Il se mit derrière moi et n'attendit pas plus pour entrer en moi, je serrais les dents quand je le sentis me remplir jusqu'au bout. Il lâchait un soupire de plaisir, il agrippait mes hanches et commençait à faire ses longs va et viens. Mais au fur et à mesure, ils devinrent plus rapides et plus brutaux, ma tête s'enfonçait dans les oreillers à chaque assauts de sa part. Mes larmes se mirent à couler, il avait vraiment été trop loin.

Je l'entendais gémir de plus en plus fort et ses mains se crisper de plus en plus. Je sentais ses ongles entamer ma peau, il allait beaucoup plus fort et les effets ne se firent pas attendre. Il se mit à jouir assez rapidement en lâchant un gémissement assez grave, comme une bête. Il savourait sa jouissance, c'était encore mieux que les autres fois se disait-il. Il passait ses mains sur mon dos, je frissonnais encore, la chaleur sur ma colonne vertébrale me faisait cet effet là.

Il se retirait de moi et il défit le drap qu'il avait enroulé pour m'attacher. Mes bras me faisaient un mal de chien, il s'en doutait. Il me tournait face à lui pour m'embrasser et me serrer contre lui. Il avait mit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou en murmurant des « je t'aime » à tout va. Je ne savais pas si c'était mon imagination, mais je crois bien que c'était des larmes qui coulaient sur mon épaule à moins que ce ne soit que de sa sueur. Mais je pensais vraiment que c'était des larmes qu'il versait en silence.

Après s'être lavé, il me pressait pour que je m'habille correctement, bien que Tajima refusait que je participe aux réunions ou à la vie du village, Madara voulait que je l'accompagne partout. Il était différent de son père là-dessus, c'était surtout que Tajima avait peur que je m'enfuis pour m'entraver de la sorte. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas fuir Madara et il le savait aussi. Donc il pouvait maintenant se permettre de me laisser sortir à ma guise dans le village sans que je sois enfermée dans la demeure.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour vraiment spécial pour lui, les gens du village allaient décider de qui allait être leur nouveau dirigeant. Personne ici ne pouvait se permettre de louper ça ou de ralentir les choses. La nouvelle comme quoi le chef de clan était décédé avait dû faire vite le tour, laissant une faiblesse pour le village bien que ce n'était qu'un homme qui était mort. Tout le monde savait qu'il allait être vite remplacé et par quelqu'un qui assurerait correctement cette place de prestige.

Étant veuve de Tajima mais encore maîtresse de clan, il fallait bien que je sois présente.

Après que je me sois habillée, nous descendions déjeuner pour ensuite partir vers le bâtiment ou se déroulait habituellement les réunions. Les gens nous saluaient à notre passage, d'après ce que j'avais entendu, il y aurait quatre ou cinq personnes prétendantes à la place de chef de clan. Madara et Izuna en faisaient bien sûr parti. On va dire aussi que les votes étaient assez spéciaux ici. Dans mon clan, c'était généralement le fils aîné ou à défaut le beau-fils de la fille aînée qui devenait chef de clan sans passer par un système de vote. Dans le clan Uchiwa, les prétendants étaient face aux gens du village, ils subissaient une série de questions. Celui qui répondrait au mieux aux demandes du village était à coup sûr celui qui prendrait la place de chef de clan.

Je m'installais à l'écart des cinq dans un coin de la pièce, eux, ils s'installaient plus loin. Les gens entraient dans l'immense pièce en me saluant à l'occasion, le respect ici était toujours de mise veuve ou non.

Le débat avait bien duré quatre bonnes heures avec un petit peu de crêpage de chignon. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait lâcher le morceau et les avantages. Mais la fin sonnait et les gens se décidaient dans leur coin qui allait être leur futur chef. Moi, je n'avais aucun doute sur l'identité de celui qui le sera, c'était tellement prévisible.

Mes pensés se confirmèrent peu de temps après, on me tendit un parchemin scellé. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à moi d'annoncer ça mais il le fallait. Je l'ouvris et regardais ce qu'il y avait marqué dedans, oui, je n'étais vraiment pas étonnée :

- Le futur chef de clan sera Madara Uchiwa.

Il se mit à sourire, il le savait, il était le plus apte à prendre ces fonctions-là. Il se levait et vint vers moi, il tendit sa main. Je la pris et il me relevait, il regardait les autres :

- Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'accordez. Je ferais en sorte d'être un bon chef de clan comme le fut mon père avant moi.

Il avouait que son père ne faisait pas du si mauvais travail que ça, il lui en voulait pour des choses bien plus personnelles. Les gens n'étaient pas mécontents de leur choix, ils savaient que Madara ferait de bonnes choses mais avant qu'ils ne partent, il ajoutait une dernière chose :

- Je vous annonce aussi que je vais prendre Luna Uchiwa, veuve de Tajima pour future épouse.

Ils n'étaient pas étonnés, la plupart des nouveaux chefs de clan reprenaient la veuve du précédent si elle n'était pas trop âgée et encore apte à faire des héritiers. Mais la plupart ici savait que Madara m'avait toujours désiré, son comportement à mon mariage n'était jamais resté inaperçu. Maintenant, ses rêves se concrétisaient et il n'était pas près de s'arrêter là.


	3. Chapitre 3: Libre et amoureux

Maintenant que Madara était devenu chef de clan, il avait le pouvoir sur tout. Même celui de libérer les prisonniers que son père avait fait enfermer. Ainsi, il libera des geôles Uchiwa Masaru et Akane. Quelle ne fut pas leur plaisir de revoir enfin la lumière du jour pour la première fois depuis quelques mois maintenant. Fini la noirceur de la prison ainsi que de l'humidité et de la vermine.

Je les regardais sortir de là dedans, Masaru me regardait avec un grand sourire malgré la fatigue qu'il éprouvait. Je courus vers lui et le serrais contre moi, il fut surprit au départ mais il passait ses bras autour de moi et me serrait lui aussi. Il était soulagé de me voir en bonne santé et soulagé de savoir que Tajima n'était plus de ce monde mais il n'oserait jamais l'avouer devant moi. Ses pensés n'avaient été que pour moi pendant ces longs mois d'enfermement.

Je serrais aussi Akane contre moi, elle avait dû elle aussi subir la même chose que Masaru. J'étais si heureuse de les voir tous les deux. Mais ils ne savaient rien de l'évolution de mes relations avec Tajima et il ne valait mieux pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils croient que tous leurs épreuves et cet enfermement étaient vains. Je voulais juste qu'ils se rétablissent tous les deux car je ne pense pas qu'ils voudront rester ici. Akane avait son clan qui devait l'attendre dans les montagnes et Masaru était un déserteur, les Uchiwa le voyaient d'un mauvais œil.

Madara les fit venir à la demeure, dans quelques jours, il y habiterait officiellement. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé aux domestiques de commencer à retirer tout ce qui faisait rappeler son père. Je n'avais pas été d'accord avec lui là-dessus, alors il m'avait laissé le choix de garder des choses mais pas tout bien sûr. Il ne supportait pas que je gardais encore de l'attache à ses affaires alors qu'il était mort. Et surtout qu'il lui avait rendu la vie impossible mais je me cantonnais dans le fait qu'il manquait vraiment de respect alors que c'était quand même son père.

Nous entrons dans la maison et allions directement à la cuisine ou Mae nous servie le thé avec quelques accompagnements. Ils étaient assit tous les deux en face de nous, je trouvais qu'ils avaient beaucoup maigris. On ne leur en voudrait pas s'ils mangeaient beaucoup, les conditions dans une prison étaient assez effroyables. Je me disais enfin quelque chose de bien, peut-être que les choses allaient s'améliorer au fil des jours ou des mois. Nous avions parlés avec eux pendant quelques heures. Masaru ne cessait de décrocher son regard de moi mais il fallait qu'il se stoppe de suite, quoiqu'il pensait, ça restait impossible.

Le nukenin avait développés des sentiments assez lourds de conséquences qu'il ne s'attendait pas à avoir. Mais avec Madara, il savait que c'était impossible, surtout qu'il ne devait pas être le seul à en éprouver pour moi pensait-il. Personne n'oserait le dire maintenant que Madara avait officialisé mon mariage avec lui. Se marier deux fois en une année et avec deux membres de la même branche ce n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Mais depuis que j'étais entrée dans ce clan, je savais que ma vie ne m'appartenait plus du tout.

Et puis, ils partirent, Akane repartie en direction de ses montagnes pendant que Masaru disparut dans les bois alentours avec une petite pointe de regret dans le cœur.

Quelques jours passèrent depuis et Madara devait partir pour une bataille qui durerait d'après lui une dizaine de jours. Il avait décidé de partir avec ses hommes au couché du soleil, je l'avais accompagné jusqu'aux portes du village. Après m'avoir embrassé longuement, il partit avec ses hommes, je détestais les départs. Quand tu voyais partir quelqu'un tu ne savais jamais s'il allait revenir en vie ou les deux pieds devant. Seuls les retours pouvaient te le dire et te le faire voir.

Je croisais ma sœur et Izuna, Madara lui avait confié son post en attendant son retour mais il m'avait bien fait comprendre avant de partir que si son frère avait besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Ça je le savais depuis bien longtemps, ma politique allait changer radicalement. Ils me raccompagnèrent jusque chez moi et me laissait devant la porte avant de rejoindre leur maison.

Koyuki partit directement dans la chambre après le diner, Izuna la suivi pas longtemps après. Elle se préparait pour aller se coucher, il se déshabillait mais depuis que sa jeune fiancée était là, il gardait un pantalon pour dormir. Il ne voulait pas la choquer en dormant nu près d'elle, il attendait qu'elle le désire pour le faire. Izuna n'avait jamais été très embêtant là-dessus, il s'était habitué à elle et son amour ne cessait de grandir chaque jour. Il n'y avait pas forcément besoin d'acte du corps pour que deux personnes puissent s'aimer.

Il s'allongeait sur le dos et elle se serrait à lui en posant sa tête sur son torse comme elle en avait l'habitude. Un bras derrière la tête et l'autre main qui caressait les cheveux de la jeune fille, Izuna laissait perdre son regard sur le plafond de bois. Seul la cheminée éclairait leur chambre, Koyuki avait attrapée des mèches de la queue de cheval d'Izuna et les entortillaient entre ses doigts. Elle aimait bien faire ça depuis qu'elle était toute petite et jamais cette habitude ne l'avait quittée.

Les battements de cœur du jeune homme la rassuraient ainsi que la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Elle l'aimait et ça se voyait, même les gens qui les croisaient dans le village le confirmaient. Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple, uni et amoureux. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur elle malgré les débuts difficiles de leur relation. Ma sœur avait réagit comme moi, elle le repoussait, lui parlait très mal mais Izuna avait prit son mal en patience. Le point de vu de Koyuki avait subitement changé depuis le jour ou elle m'avait vu avec toutes ces marques.

Elle s'était bel et bien rendu compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être avec Izuna. La haine qu'elle avait éprouvée envers lui s'était dissipée en voyant à quel point le jeune Uchiwa était peut-être bien l'être le plus doux qu'elle est pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Elle s'était aveuglée de haine juste parce que son père avait osé nous donner à nos ennemis potentiels pour sauvegarder le clan. Elle avait encore du mal à lui pardonner mais un jour, elle le ferait surement :

- Dis Izuna ?

- Hm ?

- Tu crois que ma sœur sera plus heureuse avec Madara ?

- Madara est vraiment très amoureux d'elle, il peut tout lui donner mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu tard.

- Mais si elle refuse de se marier avec lui ?

Il ne dit rien, évidemment si je refusais, il savait que son frère entrerait dans une noire colère car depuis des années il avait été témoin de l'amour qu'il me portait. Izuna avait toujours admiré son frère pour beaucoup de chose même en amour. Malgré la rivalité qui les opposait, il avait toujours beaucoup d'admiration pour son aîné. Mais il ne supporterait pas que son frère souffre, d'ailleurs, il souffrait déjà beaucoup trop à son goût. Mais il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ça à cause de Koyuki, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de sa fiancée à cause de sa sœur.

Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à la question, elle savait bien ce qu'il allait répondre. Elle se disait aussi que c'était un peu son rôle de me pousser dans les bras de Madara. Elle voulait me faire changer, que j'éprouve autant d'amour pour lui que les premiers jours. Tajima avait juste été là pour nous troubler et me détourner de son fils. Mais maintenant qu'il était mort, elle voulait vraiment que je sois à nouveau heureuse et amoureuse. Surtout que Madara était vraiment un homme très beau, intelligeant et très généreux surtout avec ceux qu'il aimait. Oui, il fallait qu'elle arrive à nous rapprocher.

Elle passait son doigt sur le nez d'Izuna qui souriait, quand il était avec elle, il se croyait vraiment dans un autre monde, loin de la guerre et de tous tracas. Il soulevait son menton et l'embrassait, elle y répondit avec amour. Oui, ceux-là étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, après mon petit déjeuner, je décidais de sortir un peu seule. Comme Madara n'était pas là, j'allais en profiter un peu. Je sortis carrément du village, je n'avais pas été embêtée, Madara n'avait pas dû donner d'ordres précis pour moi. En même temps, j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais et si je refusais qu'on me suive, on n'insistait pas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on ordonne à quelqu'un de me coller à chacune de mes sorties.

Je m'enfonçais dans les bois pour reprendre une de mes activités que j'avais abandonnée à mon mariage, la course. Je courais sur les chemins et parfois je m'amusais à remonter dans les arbres pour sauter de branche en branche comme avant. Au bout d'une petite heure, j'arrivais au bord de la rivière ou j'avais l'habitude d'aller. Les lieux n'avaient vraiment pas changés, ça me rappelait beaucoup de souvenir.

Je m'assis sur le rocher et regardait l'eau passer, dire que c'est ici que j'ai fait ma rencontre avec Hashirama et Madara pour la première fois. Le souvenir de les voir s'affronter aux ricochets comme ils le faisaient me faisait encore rire. Ils voulaient tous les deux avoir le dessus sur l'autre, deux têtes de mules en puissance. C'était aussi l'endroit ou nous avions échangé notre premier baisé et tant d'autres choses. Je soupirais, c'était des choses que je ne reverrais jamais. J'aurais voulue au fond de moi-même qu'ils restent amis malgré la guerre. Hashirama n'était pas un homme mauvais et Madara n'était pas méchant, ils étaient tous les deux fondamentalement bons.

Un jour, je suis sûr qu'ils feront la paix et qu'on pourrait enfin se revoir tous les trois comme avant.

Un bruit me fit sortir de mes pensés, c'était dans le bois derrière moi, je sentais du chakra. Je me levais et sortis mon katana accroché à mon obi. Une ombre sortit du bois, je regardais et reconnue Masaru. Je soupirais de soulagement et rangeais mon katana en m'approchant de lui :

- Que fais-tu encore ici ?

- Je voulais vous voir avant de partir ; dit-il.

- Que voulais-tu me dire de si important ?

- Quelque chose que je ne pouvais dire devant Madara.

Il me prit par le poignet et me collait à lui, il passait son autre main derrière ma tête et m'embrassait. Je plaquais mes mains contre son torse pour le repousser mais il ne m'en laissait pas l'occasion. Il continuait de m'embrasser et après, il me regardait dans les yeux. Son sharingan était activé mais il avait un regard doux :

- Je t'aime Luna, tu as été tellement bonne avec moi.

- Madara te tuerait s'il te voyait avec moi.

- Au diable Madara, j'ai payé ma dette, je ne lui dois plus rien.

Il m'embrassait encore, je le laissais faire, j'avais encore l'impression de trahir Madara mais je me disais qu'il n'était peut-être pas l'homme de ma vie. Qu'il n'était qu'une passade vers autre chose mais je doutais énormément. Je répondis a son baiser, il me serrait plus contre lui et continuait, je me sentais un peu près bien pour le coup. Mais il fallait que je reparte avant qu'on ne s'inquiète de la durée de ma sortie et je ne voulais pas qu'on me trouve dans les bras d'un autre homme et surtout d'un nukenin.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois :

- Si tu veux me voir, j'attendrais ici tous les jours ; dit-il.

- D'accord mais je ne te promets pas de pouvoir venir aussi régulièrement.

- Je suis prêt à attendre toute l'éternité pour toi ma belle.

Je souris et repartis assez vite pour rejoindre le village. Il me regardait partir avec le sourire aux lèvres, il se disait que ça y est, il avait enfin trouvé l'amour mais non. Il eut un soubresaut des plus sinistres après avoir senti une douleur passer le long de sa gorge. Quelqu'un dans son dos la lui avait tranchée. Il tombait au sol en se vidant de son sang, mais avant de mourir, il put voir qui lui avait fait ça. Dans le fond il ne fut pas surprit de voir cet homme :

- Luna est à moi, j'ai mis trop d'années pour l'avoir et ce n'est pas un blanc bec comme toi qui va me la voler.

- Luna…. N'est pas…. Un oiseau en cage…. Elle trouvera un jour… la clef….

Il ne put rien dire de plus et s'effondrait dans la mort. Il se disait qu'il l'avait bien mérité, c'était la punition de ses péchés mais au moins, il aura eu ce qu'il désirait le plus avant de mourir. Un baiser de celle qu'il avait aimé au détriment des autres.


	4. Chapter 4: Je t'aime moi non plus

En rentrant au village, je vis un des gardes venir près de moi, que me voulait-il lui encore ? J'espérais que personne ne m'est suivie dans ma petite course à pied et nous est vu Masaru et moi. Il s'arrêtait près de moi et s'inclinait pour me saluer :

- Luna-sama, Izuna-sama vous demande près de lui.

- Bien, j'y vais.

Je marchais jusqu'à la bâtisse des réunions, accompagnée du garde, il avait peur que je m'envole ou quoi ? Il passait devant moi et frappait à la porte du bureau, puis, il l'ouvrit en me laissant passer dans la pièce. Il refermait la porte derrière moi, je n'étais pratiquement jamais venue ici comme quoi je ne connaissais pas tout. Je posais mon regard sur le cadet de Madara, il avait le nez dans beaucoup de papiers. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile de gérer un clan, il levait son regard sur moi et se mit à sourire :

- Bonjour Luna, j'aurais vraiment besoin de toi, je suis surchargé aujourd'hui.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Si tu pouvais m'aider en écrivant des missives à envoyer sur les différents lieux de missions.

J'acquiesçais, ça n'était pas un problème pour moi d'écrire et puis, ça occuperait ma journée car je m'ennuyais terriblement, ça ne se cachait pas. Il m'indiquait de m'asseoir à un bureau près de lui, celui de Madara. J'avançais jusqu'à celui-ci et m'assis derrière, il était bien rangé, ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, Madara était un maniaque des choses bien faites. Il me donnait plusieurs parchemins vierges que je déroulais devant moi. Je pris mon pinceau et écrivais ce qu'il me demandait pendant qu'il avait encore son nez dans d'autres papiers.

Ma sœur passait environ une heure plus tard, avec tous ces papiers nous n'avions pas vu que c'était déjà l'heure du repas de midi. Elle nous avait apporté de quoi manger et boire. Nous mangions tous les trois dans la pièce, nous faisions assez vite. Izuna et moi avions encore beaucoup de choses à faire, Koyuki remballait tout et s'approchait de son fiancé. Il sourit et lui prit la main en la faisant tomber sur lui. Il l'embrassait avec beaucoup d'amour, je les regardais. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour ma sœur. Moi, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire :

- Vous faîtes vraiment un beau couple tous les deux.

- Tout le monde le dit mais ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu pourras ; dit-elle.

- J'espère.

Elle sourit et embrassait une dernière fois Izuna avant de quitter la salle. Le cadet gardait encore un sourire béat aux lèvres. Elle lui plaisait et personne ne pourrait changer ça.

Dès que j'eue fini d'écrire les lettres pour les missions, Izuna fit appeler l'ex-messagère de Tajima. Même s'il n'était plus de ce monde, elle servait à présent les deux frères en gardant son rôle de messagère officielle du clan. Elle entrait dans le bureau quelques minutes plus tard en s'inclinant légèrement. Elle vint vers moi, je lui tendis les parchemins :

- Puis-je te voir quelques minutes si tu as le temps ?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Luna-sama.

Je regardais Izuna, il n'y eu pas besoin de mots pour qu'il comprenne. Il se levait de son bureau et sortit de la pièce le temps que je discute avec la jeune femme. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir, elle s'assit en face de moi et me regardait. Elle se demandait bien ce que je lui voulais, mais elle ne dit rien. Je lui servis une tasse de thé qu'elle prit sans arrière pensé :

- Leiko, il faut que je te parle de ton frère.

- Sans vous manquer de respect, je ne souhaite pas aborder le sujet sur un traitre.

- Masaru m'a dit la vérité à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé. D'ailleurs, Madara en a été témoin étant présent ce jour-là. Ton frère a eu un comportement tout à fait normal, il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Pendant toutes ses années de fuite, il n'a cessé de penser à toi et il aurait voulu au moins, je pense, te dire la vérité.

Elle ne disait rien, elle aussi avait pensé à lui durant toutes ces années. Elle s'était demandé s'il allait bien ou au moins, qu'il soit en vie. Même s'il avait trahi son clan, il restait son frère, celui qui s'était occupé d'elle à la mort de leurs parents. S'il n'aurait pas été à cette mission, il serait surement là, il aurait admiré les progrès qu'elle avait faits. Il s'était vraiment bien occupé d'elle et elle regrettait malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit quand il était dans la prison. Après tout, les vérités rapportées ne sont jamais les vraies vérités. Même si les faits se passaient sous nos yeux, nous avions toujours tendances à grossir les choses.

Et puis, pourquoi remettre en cause ce que disait sa maitresse de clan ? Après tout, les gens faisaient confiance en leurs nouveaux dirigeants et jamais je n'avais été mauvaise avec elle. Elle levait son regard sur moi, son frère avait tenté de me protéger et elle se disait qu'il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de courage pour faire ça :

- Que proposez-vous ?

- Ton frère n'est pas partit, il est encore autour du village, dans les bois. Je voudrais t'y emmener dans quelques jours si tu le permets. Je lui en toucherais deux mots avant pour que votre rencontre se passe au mieux.

- Bien, faisons comme ça alors.

Elle finissait son thé et se relevait avec tous les parchemins. Elle s'inclinait de nouveau et se dirigeait vers la porte, elle s'arrêtait avant de l'ouvrir :

- Merci pour le thé et je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante pour ce que vous faites pour Masaru.

Je souriais, je ne faisais pas ça pour qu'il m'aime plus mais parce que je savais combien c'était important un frère ou une sœur surtout quand on avait plus qu'eux dans notre vie. Elle ouvrit la porte et partie faire son travail pendant qu'Izuna revenait dans la pièce. Il ne me posait pas de questions car après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Il se rassit derrière son bureau et nous continuons nos papiers jusqu'après la tombée de la nuit.

Deux jours plus tard, je repartie faire ma course du matin sans qu'on me mette encore quelqu'un aux fesses, ça m'arrangeait. Je courais comme à mon habitude, au moins bonne heure avant d'arriver près de la rivière. C'était vraiment très calme ici, je pensais que Masaru serait là à m'attendre. Surement était-il partit faire un tour dans les environs ? Je m'assise sur le rocher et décidais d'attendre un peu.

Il y eu une présence pas loin, mais pas celle que j'espérais. Hashirama apparut sur l'autre rive comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Je lui souriais, ça faisait un an que nous ne nous étions vus tous les deux. Il me sourit aussi et traversait la rivière. Je me relevais, il s'approchait de moi et me serrait contre lui. Ça faisait du bien de le revoir, il m'avait beaucoup manqué :

- Je suis heureux de te revoir Luna.

- Moi aussi, Hashirama.

Il sourit et me lâchait, nous nous asseyons sur le rocher. Il n'avait pas changé, il souriait toujours autant. Mais dans le fond, je n'oubliais pas que c'était son clan qui avait tué Tajima. Je me retrouvais vraiment le cul entre deux chaises :

- Tu y étais, le jour ou Tajima a été tué ?

Il me regardait, il savait bien que j'avais été mariée à lui, ça lui avait fait mal sur le coup car pour lui, je méritais mieux. Mais il avait laissé couler les choses en se demandant chaque jour si j'allais bien. Il n'avouerait pas qu'il venait souvent ici dans l'espoir de me voir mais je ne revenais qu'un an après. Il se doutait bien que j'avais plus de liberté depuis la mort de mon mari :

- Luna, tu sais que la guerre n'épargne personne. Pour te dire que mon père à été tuer peu de temps après.

- Je n'étais pas au courant de ça.

- Nous avons évité d'ébruiter la nouvelle, je ne devrais même pas te le dire mais tu es mon amie et je te fais confiance.

Je souriais, il m'avait toujours fait confiance, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Il savait quelle femme j'étais, si j'aurais ébruité tout ce que je savais, tout le monde aurait su il y a des années en arrière que des ennemis communs se fréquentaient. Il n'y aurait pas eu de réunion comme mon père l'avait fait et je pense que mon clan aurait chuté depuis longtemps. Le seul à qui ça avait profité c'était Tajima qui avait gardé le secret pour lui jusque dans la tombe.

Masaru ne viendrait pas, j'en étais sûr, s'il avait détecté la présence d'Hashirama, il ne se montrerait pas. C'était dommage, moi qui voulais le voir pour sa sœur, c'était râpé. Et puis, il ne fallait pas que je m'attarde de trop. Je me relevais du rocher, il en fit de même, il me regardait m'étirer. Son regard était posé à des endroits pas très corrects. Combiens d'hommes allaient encore tomber sous mon charme de veuve noire ? Ils m'aimaient mais je les rejetais, je n'aimais pas ça mais il le fallait.

Il s'avançait dans mon dos et passait ses bras autour de ma taille. Je sursautais de surprise, il approchait sa tête de mon oreille et me murmurait :

- Luna, cesse de te voiler la face. En restant chez les Uchiwa, il ne t'arrivera rien de bon.

- Parce que tu crois que je serais mieux chez les Senju ?

- Viens avec moi, je te ferais voir tout le contraire.

- Hashirama, tu tentes de draguer la future femme de ton ennemi et ex-ami.

- Je sais mais maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance, tu serais tellement mieux avec nous.

Il voulut m'embrasser mais je tournais la tête. J'étais entrain de perdre mon meilleur ami à cause d'une chose stupide. Je le repoussais doucement et m'éloignais de lui, je voyais bien son regard malheureux mais il ne fallait pas :

- Hashirama, tu es mon meilleur ami, restons-le. Tu trouveras une femme mieux que moi, j'en suis sûr.

- C'est toi que je veux, je t'ai toujours voulu mais Madara a été plus fort là-dessus.

- Parce que pour moi, tu es plus un confident en qui je peux faire confiance qu'un mari. Oublie ça Hashirama.

Je lui tournais le dos et partis des lieux, il serrait les poings, il était dégouté que je l'ai repoussé ainsi. Il avait donné trop de marge à Madara et aujourd'hui, il en payait les pots cassés :

- Je savais bien que tu te prendrais un râteau.

Il se retournait, Tobirama était sur l'autre rive, il le regardait. Depuis tout à l'heure, il espionnait son frère. Hashirama soupira, il était vraiment déçu :

- Tu devrais te rendre compte depuis le temps qu'elle a toujours eue un penchant pour les ténébreux.

- J'aurais voulu l'inverse, elle mérite mieux que les Uchiwa.

- Que veux-tu, nous n'avons pas de chance voilà tout. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si les femmes de notre clan ne sont pas satisfaisantes.

Il soupirait encore, les femmes du clan Senju étaient pourtant belles et gentilles mais il leurs manquaient quelque chose que les deux frères n'arrivaient pas à expliquer. Hashirama avait trouvé selon lui son idéal en moi mais il savait que la tâche serait ardue. Il trouverait bien le moyen un jour de me faire plier. Sur cet échec, il partit avec son frère pour rentrer eux aussi dans leur camp.


	5. Chapitre 5: Le Cupidon improvisé

Madara revint quelques jours plus tard de sa mission, une petite victoire pour le chef de clan. Il pensait tomber sur quelque chose de plus coriace que ça. Mais il n'était pas mécontent de rentrer, être loin de moi maintenant qu'il m'avait récupéré lui était insupportable. Mais je lui faisais toujours la tête et il le savait. Mais il ne savait plus quoi faire sans user de la violence. Il ne voulait pas être comme son père mais ce n'était plus possible pour lui.

Il était revenu de nuit, comme il n'avait prévenu personne il n'était pas étonné que je ne sois pas là pour l'accueillir. Il ne trainait pas en chemin, il était bien trop tard pour aller ou que ce soit. Il rentrait en silence dans la demeure, c'était très calme de nuit. Il enlevait ses zori ainsi que son armure qu'il laissait à l'entrée, il verrait demain pour la ranger. Il s'arrêtait dans la cuisine pour manger un bout et puis, il montait à l'étage. Il tirait doucement la porte et entrait dans la chambre. Je dormais déjà depuis longtemps, le volet était tiré, il n'y avait que les deux lampions de la chambre qui étaient allumés.

Il refermait la porte et allait directement dans la salle d'eau, il se sentait vraiment sale pour aller se coucher. Il détestait puer surtout pour aller dans le lit et il ne voulait pas que je le lui reproche le lendemain. Il mit ses affaires dans le panier et fit couler de l'eau dans une bassine. Il attrapait le savon et commençait à se frotter partout. Il voyait bien qu'il était vraiment sale, l'eau avait changée de couleur au fur et à mesure qu'il se rinçait. En mission, ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de se détendre dans des sources.

Il sortit de là quelques minutes plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas changé de position. Il s'approchait du lit et s'y glissait dedans, il faisait bien meilleur dedans. Il tendit son bras pour éteindre les deux lampions, maintenant qu'il était là, ça ne servait à rien de les laisser allumer. Il se couchait entièrement dans le lit en se collant à moi. Il passait un bras autour de ma taille et collait son nez dans mes cheveux. Il se disait que c'était tellement bon de revenir se coller à celle qu'il aimait. Il n'arrivait plus à se décrocher de moi, je le hantais de plus en plus. Il s'endormit très vite, emporté par la fatigue des derniers jours.

Quand Koyuki se réveillait au matin, elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Elle savait que Madara était revenu, elle sentait son chakra à travers le village. Ma petite sœur voulait absolument que je me rabiboche avec lui et elle allait tout faire pour que ça se produise. Et elle avait une idée bien précise en tête. Elle s'habillait et partie directement déjeuner, Izuna la rejoignit peu de temps après. Il la trouvait bien heureuse ce matin, il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il posait son regard sur elle :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire de bon matin ?

- J'ai une idée pour que ma sœur et ton frère refassent un vrai couple.

- Hm ? Et quoi donc ?

- Ça, je ne te le dirais pas.

Il sourit, son espiègle de fiancée devait avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac pour lui dire ça comme tel. Elle finissait vite de déjeuner, elle se levait et l'embrassait avant d'enfiler ses zori et de sortir de la maison. Et savait exactement ou elle allait faire ça et comment elle allait s'y prendre. Elle marchait jusqu'à chez moi et tirait sur la clochette à l'entrée. Elle sursautait quand elle vit Madara ouvrir la porte, déjà prêt à aller remplir ses fonctions de chef de clan. Il posait son regard sur elle :

- Bonjour Koyuki, que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

- Bonjour Madara, je viens voir ma sœur, elle est là ?

- Oui, elle déjeune, vas-y.

Il la laissait entrer pendant que lui partait. Elle filait directement à la cuisine, elle ouvrit la porte. Je levais la tête et la regardais. Je fis un sourire, ça me faisait plaisir de la voir, elle aussi dirait-on. Elle s'assit en face de moi et Mae lui servie une tasse de thé. À ce moment-là, j'étais sûr à cent pour cent qu'elle allait vouloir passer toute sa journée avec moi mais non. Elle engageait un sujet auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout :

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir manger à la maison ce soir ? Mais toute seule, on serra qu'entre filles.

- Pourquoi pas, si je pouvais passer un peu de temps avec toi, ça sera bien.

Elle se mit à sourire, son plan commençait déjà bien, c'était la seule chose qu'elle espérait de moi. Le reste allait se faire tout doucement. Maintenant qu'elle m'avait invitée chez elle, il fallait absolument qu'elle parle de son petit plan « amour » à Izuna. Lui qui était prêt à tout pour son frère chéri, il ne refuserait pas. Elle restait une bonne heure avec moi avant de repartir, mais avant ça, elle choppait Mae dans mon dos et lui murmurait de ne pas faire de repas pour le soir. Elle acquiesçait sans demander d'explication. Puis, elle partie de la maison.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, les heures étaient maintenant comptées. Izuna était avec son frère entrain de faire ses rapports sur le déroulement des choses au village pendant son absence. Mais il lui indiquait aussi que j'avais repris mes courses en dehors des lieux. Ce dernier point le chiffonnait surtout quand il apprit que je sortais seule, sans protection. Il se disait que la prochaine fois, il demanderait à un de ses hommes de me suivre sans se faire remarquer.

Ils entendirent toquer, l'aîné accordait à ce que l'arrivant entre, c'était encore sa belle-sœur. Décidément, il ne cessait de la voir aujourd'hui, il se disait que ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence. Elle demandait à emprunter quelques minutes son fiancé si c'était possible, Izuna se levait de son bureau et se dirigeait vers elle. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle, elle le tirait un peu plus loin :

- Tu veux vraiment savoir alors ?

- Bien sûr, je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu proposes.

Elle sourit et se penchait à son oreille pour éviter qu'on les écoute :

- Ce soir, on va manger tous les deux dans les quartiers pendant qu'à la maison, j'aurais préparée un repas en amoureux pour eux.

- Donc, tu nous jettes en dehors de chez nous pour quelques heures ?

- Ça n'aurait pas marché si c'était chez eux. Luna a marché dans la combine sans rien savoir, à ton tour de faire ça à ton frère. Dis-lui que tu l'invites à diner à la maison entre hommes.

Le cadet se mit à sourire, il savait bien qu'elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas de l'avoir près de lui. Il se penchait sur elle et l'embrassait, elle y répondit. Il la regardait encore dans les yeux :

- Ouais mais si ton plan fonctionne bien, je doute qu'ils traversent tout le village pour faire des galipettes chez eux ; dit-il d'un air taquin.

- On changera les draps, merci mon amour.

Elle l'embrassait une dernière fois et partie du bâtiment pour aller préparer son plan séduction à la maison. Izuna revenu dans le bureau l'air de rien et se rassit à sa place. Son frère était déjà plongé dans les papiers, il était vraiment sérieux dans son travail. Il se remit au travail lui-aussi mais il réussissait à lâcher l'invitation entre deux. Madara s'arrêtait de lire et le regardait, il réfléchissait à ce que son frère lui proposait. Ça ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment cette invitation car il essayait de se rattraper un maximum auprès de moi. Louper un repas en ma présence serait un peu une catastrophe pour lui. Mais il se disait qu'une soirée entre mecs n'allait pas le tuer et acceptait.

Izuna prit la réponse de son frère comme une victoire, enfin, une toute petite victoire. Il fallait que le reste se déroule bien pour que ce soit une victoire complète et parfaite. C'était surtout Koyuki qui allait être contente, son plan fonctionnait à merveilles jusqu'ici. Il n'y pensait pas plus et se replongeait dans la pile de papiers qui envahissait son bureau.

Après avoir mit quelques heures à préparer son plan, Koyuki revenue à la maison, il ne fallait absolument pas que je croise Madara sinon son plan serait voué à l'échec. La nuit était tombée et le repas approchait à grand pas. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit synchronisée avec Izuna sinon c'était vraiment foutu. Nous partîmes toutes les deux près de chez elle.

De son coté, Izuna était dans les rues avec son frère, il voulait vraiment que ça marche. Il achetait un bouquet de fleurs d'hiver en donnant un faux prétexte. Il disait qu'il voulait l'offrir à Koyuki alors qu'il était destiné à tout autre chose. Madara ne semblait pas avoir percé le plan depuis ce matin et c'était tant mieux.

Ma sœur me fit entrer chez elle et m'emmenait dans son salon ou nous avions commencées à discuter toutes les deux. Mais ça y est le moment qu'elle attendait arriva. Elle se levait de sa place et enfilait son manteau, je me demandais bien pourquoi :

- Tu peux aller à la cuisine ? Je reviens, j'ai oubliée d'acheter du natto, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

- D'accord.

Je me levais, elle se dépêchait de sortir de la maison pour se retrouver dans la rue. De là ou elle était, je ne pouvais rien voir de la cuisine et vice-versa.

Izuna la vit au loin, il en concluait qu'elle m'avait déjà rapatriée dans la maison. Il cachait les fleurs dans son dos pour faire mine qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit le bouquet de fleur. Il fit signe à son frère de la prendre pour que son jeu marche jusqu'au bout. Il le prit et ils arrivèrent vers la jeune fille :

- Madara, rentre, je voudrais juste parler deux minutes à Koyuki avant qu'elle s'en aille.

- Hm, d'accord.

Izuna embrassait sa fiancée pendant que Madara gravissait la terrasse pour entrer dans la maison. Le cadet prit la main de Koyuki et ils se mirent à courir loin de la maison. Les trois quart du plan avait marché.

J'étais dans la cuisine et j'attendais patiemment le retour de ma sœur. J'entendis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas se diriger vers la cuisine. Je levais la tête et vis…. Madara ? Non mais que faisait-il ici ? Il eut la même surprise que moi :

- Tu n'es pas à la maison ? ; dit-il.

- Je te retourne la question.

On avait comprit tous les deux que depuis le début cette histoire repas était bidon. Les deux étaient partis en nous laissant seuls dans leur maison avec une table remplie de bonnes choses à manger ainsi que deux bougies d'allumées. Je me disais aussi que le diner n'était vraiment pas habituel. Il avait aussi comprit que les fleurs n'étaient pas pour ma sœur mais bel et bien pour moi. Il s'approchait de moi et me les tendis. Je les pris et les posais sur un coin libre de la table.

Nous nous installions, chacun un peu gêné de la situation, je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient fait ça. Il y eu un long silence pendant un moment, il me servit une coupelle de saké. La bouteille était déjà prête sur la table. Il s'en servit une aussi et nous buvions sans rien dire. Mais à peine avoir entamé le repas que je me sentais bizarre. Je posais mon regard sur Madara, il en fit de même. Ma sœur avait dû mettre quelque chose dedans. J'étais pleinement consciente mais quelque chose me poussait à le regarder.

Mais je me ressaisissais et mangeais, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau, je ne comptais pas tourner à l'alcool toute la soirée. Je me levais de table et m'approchais de la pompe à eau. Il posait encore son regard sur moi et se levait en douce. Il s'approchait de moi et mit ses mains sur ma taille, poussé par la seule coupelle de saké. Je frissonnais, il se penchait à mon cou et l'embrassait. Je me sentais bien, ça faisait longtemps que ça n'avait pas été ainsi. Ma sœur avait gagnée son pari jusqu'au bout.

Je me retournais et l'embrassais, il me serrait à lui et continuait. Oui, c'était vraiment le plan séduction le plus parfait au monde.


	6. Chapter 6: Imposture cachée

- Bon sang, ils l'ont fait combien de fois ? ; dit Izuna.

Il se tenait à l'entrer de sa chambre avec Koyuki, les draps du lit étaient complètement éparpillés de partout ainsi que nos vêtements. Au milieu de tout ça, Madara et moi complètement assoupi. Heureusement qu'un drap cachait ce qu'il fallait sinon la jeune fille aurait eu un Madara en nu intégrale et Izuna le mien. Il en aurait presqu'eu envie de rire. Il se disait que cette situation-là pourrait très bien leur arriver à eux aussi. Mais ils étaient dans le fond satisfaits même s'ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir tout ranger et nettoyer notre petit bordel :

- Tu as mit combien de goutte dans le saké ?

- Euh…. Toute la fiole….

Il pouffait de rire et s'éloignait de la chambre pour ne pas nous réveiller même s'il savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup plus. Elle ne comprenait pas de ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans. Il descendit dans le salon et s'assit dans le canapé, en bordel lui aussi. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi que pratiquement toutes les pièces étaient sans dessus-dessous. Elle arrivait près de lui et le regardait :

- Il va falloir au moins une bonne semaine pour qu'ils s'en remettent mais ça va, ils n'ont pas bu tout le saké.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça agirait à ce point-là ; dit-elle.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu une fois, c'est très puissant.

Il se relevait et allait dans la cuisine, il restait encore plein de nourriture qui n'avait pas été touchées. Il en profitait pour manger encore un peu, leur repas dehors ressemblait à une diète plutôt qu'autre chose. Elle en fit de même, en cuisinant elle en avait prévue au moins pour six personnes. Le jeune homme préférait largement sa cuisine plutôt que celle des quartiers. Ils discutaient sans faire trop de bruit jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent du bruit dans l'escalier de l'étage. Izuna tournait sa tête vers la porte de la cuisine et vit un Madara un peu à l'ouest. Les cheveux plus en bataille qu'à son habitude et un drap entouré autour de sa taille.

L'aîné posait son regard sur lui et sa belle-sœur se demandant d'abord ce qu'ils faisaient ici mais il se souvenu que c'était nous les intrus :

- Excuse-moi, je crois qu'on a foutu un peu le bordel.

- Beaucoup, oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu peux rester dormir.

Koyuki se levait de table, elle avait fini et elle partie dans le salon en laissant les deux frères ensemble. Elle se couchait dans le canapé en attendant qu'il la rejoigne. Madara se dirigeait vers la pompe à eau, il mourait de soif et ça se comprenait. Il bu plusieurs verres pour étancher sa soif mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Une chose le dérangeait encore et il pensait qu'un verre d'alcool lui ferait passer ça.

Il allait se servir un verre de saké mais son frère lui prit la bouteille des mains :

- Putain Izuna, j'ai une trique qui s'éternise, faut bien que je la fasse baisser.

- Euh… Koyuki a mit toute une fiole de ginseng et d'autres mélanges dans le saké.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant les intentions de la gamine.

Il s'assit en face de lui et mangeait lui aussi, avec tout ce qu'il avait fait lui avait donné faim. D'ailleurs, quand il m'avait embrassé vers la pompe, nous n'étions pas revenus à table. Donc au final, on avait aussi fait la diète. Il mangeait pas mal, son estomac criait famine et pourtant, il n'était pas plus de minuit. Izuna le regardait encore, il ne pensait pas que son frère aurait cédé aussi facilement mais Madara était tellement aux abois coté amour qu'il n'avait résisté.

Il finissait de manger et posait de nouveau son regard sur le cadet, Izuna avait mon âge et il se demandait encore ce que son frère attendait pour tenter l'expérience. Les deux frères étaient vraiment différents. Si Madara avait eu la même occasion que son frère d'être fiancé officiellement, il n'aurait pas attendu de partager les plaisirs de la chair. Mais Izuna était patient même si parfois il se l'avouait, il en avait envie :

- Izuna, qu'attends-tu encore pour le faire ?

- Si elle ne le désir pas, je ne le ferais pas.

- Tu sais, les femmes savent bien cacher leur jeu. Elles repoussent mais c'est pour ne pas succomber à leurs pulsions, essaie, ça ne coûte rien.

Il se levait, il allait dormir ici, c'était un peu tard pour rentrer à la maison et puis, je dormais. Il quittait son frère pour remonter à l'étage, le laissant méditer sur ce qu'il lui avait dit. Izuna savait dans un sens que son frère n'avait pas tort mais il n'avait pas le courage de le faire. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais attendre aussi longtemps sinon il allait un jour prendre Koyuki de force et il ne le désirait pas. Il se saisissait de la bouteille de saké et en bu quelques gorgées avant de se lever et se diriger dans le salon. Elle dormait, il arrivait près d'elle et s'abandonnait au piège de sa fiancée.

Le réveil était dur le lendemain matin, j'avais mal partout et c'est en posant un regard dans la chambre que je compris l'ampleur de nos ébats. On n'y avait pas été de main morte, j'aiderais ma sœur s'il le faut. Madara était déjà levé et habillé, il avait entrouvert la porte de la chambre, il semblait écouter. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers lui, il me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, je me demandais bien pourquoi. Je m'approchais de la porte et compris assez vite en entendant quelques gémissements à l'étage du dessous. Izuna avait gagné lui aussi.

Quelques jours passaient encore et Leiko vint me trouver chez moi pendant que Madara était occupé dans son bureau. Elle était prête à aller voir son frère mais je n'avais pas pu voir Masaru pour lui en parler. Mais elle s'en fichait, il se passera ce qu'il doit se passer. Nous partions toutes les deux du village, je n'avais pas besoin d'être suivie puisque ce coup-ci j'étais accompagnée.

Nous mettions l'heure qu'il fallait pour arriver près de la rivière, elle était stressée. Elle avait peur de la réaction de son frère après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle savait qu'il pouvait la rejeter comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. Je ne savais pas s'il allait se montrer, mais il devait savoir que je n'attendrais pas une éternité. Je m'assis sur le rocher et regardais encore la rivière, elle n'avait pas gelée cette année malgré le froid et la neige qui était encore épaisse.

Je regardais Leiko, la jeune fille tournait en rond, c'était de plus en plus stressant :

- Leiko, je connais bien Masaru, il ne te dira rien là-dessus.

- Oui mais quand même, j'ai des doutes.

Elle soupira et s'assit près de moi pour patienter elle aussi. C'était vraiment très calme mais nous n'étions pas seules, quelqu'un épiait dans le bois. Il se mit à sourire en me voyant, l'objet de ses fantasmes était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Il composait ses mudras avec un grand sourire :

- Henge no Jutsu ; murmura t-il.

Il se métamorphosait en Masaru, une bonne couverture sachant que nous ne savions pas qu'il était mort. Il sortit du bois derrière nous et s'approchait en douce. Leiko l'entendit et se retournait, il la regardait. Je me retournais aussi et en fis de même :

- Masaru, tu te faisais rare ces jours-ci.

- Désolé, j'étais souvent occupé ailleurs. Pourquoi elle est ici ?

- Ta sœur voulait te parler, c'est pour ça qu'elle est avec moi.

Aller, une première difficulté pour lui, ne connaissant pas tous les membres du clan Uchiwa, il ne su pas quoi dire. Mais elle commençait à lui parler, il l'écoutait quand même en faisant mine de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Ça avait duré une bonne demi-heure et il lui sortit les meilleures excuses en lui disant qu'il la pardonnait et tout un tas d'autres choses. Ce fut suffisant pour elle, elle pensait vraiment avoir affaire avec son frère. On l'avait crue toutes les deux.

Il la serrait contre lui pour faire style que c'était vraiment lui, comme ça, il était sûr qu'elle ne l'embêterait pas dans ses plans à l'avenir. Mais il était l'heure pour nous de repartir et puis, Tobirama apparut sur l'autre rive. Leiko le regardait et il en fit de même, elle voulait l'attaquer mais je la retenais :

- Non Leiko, il ne fera rien.

Elle rangeait son arme, elle se doutait que je le connaissais pour faire une telle confiance. Il posait son regard sur moi :

- Je cherchais Hashirama mais je vois qu'il n'est pas ici aujourd'hui.

- Non et à l'avenir, je voudrais qu'il arrête.

- Hm, bien, je le lui dirais.

Il posait encore son regard sur Leiko, elle était mignonne se disait-il bien qu'elle était son ennemie. Il sourit et disparut des lieux. Je me disais qu'il aurait dû le savoir qu'Hashirama n'était pas ici, il sentait tout lui. Je fis signe à Leiko de partir devant, je la rattraperais en chemin. Elle ne me contredisait pas, après tout, je l'avais menée à son frère. Elle partie assez vite, je posais mes yeux sur Masaru qui s'empressait de me serrer contre lui et de m'embrasser.

Mais je savais que je faisais une grosse erreur, je savais que mon mariage avec Madara était inévitable et il n'y pourrait rien. Il fallait que je stoppe ça avant de lui briser le cœur. Je le repoussais doucement, il me regardait avec incompréhension :

- Masaru, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien mais je vais me marier et je ne veux pas que tu te brises le cœur sur de faux espoirs.

- Luna, je t'aime, je t'aime même bien plus que Madara lui-même. Je t'en pris, ne me repousse pas, je sais que tu éprouves la même chose que moi.

- C'est le cas Masaru mais c'est impossible. On devrait juste rester ami ou ne jamais se revoir, je suis désolée.

Je lui tournais le dos et partie, il serrait les poings et se mit à crier de rage. Il était si proche de son but et je venais de casser ses rêves. Non, il ne laisserait pas passer ça, il ne laisserait pas Madara se marier avec moi. Il savait très bien comment s'y prendre et il se jurait de m'avoir avant le printemps. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre aussi longtemps. Il disparut des lieux pour réapparaitre dans le clan des Senju. Il reprit son apparence normal, Hashirama s'était joué de nous et en beauté.

Il avait prit l'apparence de Masaru car il pensait qu'il m'aurait près de lui. Mais il s'était encore une fois lourdement trompé. Il commençait à maudire Madara de plus en plus. Et puis, pourquoi je préférais être avec un clan maudit plutôt qu'avec ceux qui désirait la paix ? C'était une grande énigme pour lui et jamais il ne saurait y répondre. Tobirama s'approchait de lui :

- Je savais que c'était toi sous cette métamorphose, as-tu eu ce que tu voulais ?

- Non mais maintenant, je ne joue plus, elle viendra de gré ou de force. Si je touche Madara au cœur de son égo et de ses sentiments, le clan Uchiwa chutera très vite.

- Je vois et quand comptes-tu faire ça ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ne t'en fait pas.

Hashirama était vraiment déterminé mais allait-il réussir là ou il avait échoué tant de fois ?


	7. Chapitre 7: Jamais deux sans trois

Quand je fus de retour au village, un des gardes m'emmena directement voir Madara dans son bureau. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il me voulait pour que ce soit si pressant. Généralement quand il avait quelque chose à me dire il attendait le midi ou le soir. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pour pas grand-chose qui sait. J'entrais dans le bâtiment et m'approchais de son bureau, il avait dû me sentir arriver car à peine je fus derrière la porte, j'entendis un « entre » juste derrière.

Je fis glisser la porte, il était seul, il avait dû congédier son frère. Généralement, ce n'était pas pour parler du beau temps. Je refermais la porte et m'approchais de lui, il me fit signe de m'asseoir en face de lui. Je le fis, il me servit une tasse de thé et la fit glisser devant moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait fait déplacer juste pour ça et j'avais raison :

- J'ai entendu dire que tu ressortais en extérieur.

- C'est exact, pourquoi ?

- Je trouve que c'est dangereux pour toi de sortir seule. Aux prochaines sorties, tu seras accompagnée à moins que tu aies quelque chose à me cacher.

- Et que pourrais-je te cacher ?

Il me plantait un regard presque noir, pour lui, je savais de quoi il parlait. Mais je ne savais pas s'il était au courant ou non de ma courte « aventure » avec Masaru. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup car il était en mission lorsque ça s'était produit. Mais je n'épargnais pas l'hypothèse d'avoir été suivie contre mon gré pour ma « protection » :

- J'espère vraiment me tromper Luna.

- Et bien, continue à nourrir tes doutes si ça te chante !

Je me relevais brutalement, il ne voulait pas que je parte. Il voulait des explications sur mon comportement. Il me prit fermement par le poignet en serrant sa poigne. Je grimaçais de douleur, il me faisait vraiment mal, il ne se rendait pas compte de sa force. Il me tirait à lui brusquement, mes genoux se retrouvaient sur le bureau et ma tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il était à bout de nerf, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Le même regard que son père me jetait avant que je ne reçoive ma correction. De son autre main, il me prit par la gorge et la resserrait en criant.

Je me débattais, mais plus je faisais ça plus il resserrait sa prise. Je sentais ses ongles entrer lentement dans mon cou, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Qu'avais-je fait de si mal pour mériter ça de sa main ? Je commençais à me débattre de moins en moins et lui, il criait encore sans voir qu'il était entrain de me tuer. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, Izuna se retrouvait face à une chose qu'il n'aurait cru voir dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état de folie. Il courut vers nous et essayait de desserrer sa main agrippée à ma gorge. Mais l'ainé ne lâchait pas, comme s'il était déconnecté de ce monde. Il n'eut pas le choix, il lui mit un coup de poing au visage. Madara me lâchait sous la surprise et la douleur.

Je tombais en arrière du bureau et atterrissais sur le dos au sol. J'essayais de reprendre ma respiration comme je pouvais, j'avais l'impression de mourir. Madara posait son regard de fou sur son frère, Izuna ne l'avait vraiment jamais vu comme ça de toute sa vie. Puis, il posait son regard sur moi, il ne pensait pas avoir serré autant. Il y avait de petites plaies sanguinolentes à mon cou, traces de ses ongles qu'il m'avait enfoncés.

Le cadet vint vers moi et me mit assise pour que je respire mieux. J'étais très rouge au visage, c'était signe que je reprenais peu à peu mes couleurs et que je pouvais respirer. Je posais un regard noir sur Madara, il se reprit un peu et voulut m'approcher. Je me relevais difficilement et le giflais le plus fortement que je pouvais, ma colère était arrivée à son comble. Il posait une main sur la joue ou je l'avais giflé :

- Toi et moi, c'est fini, je m'en vais d'ici et tu ne me reverras plus jamais. J'abdique de ma fonction de maîtresse de clan ; dis-je dans une colère froide.

Il écarquillait les yeux, il ne pensait pas que son geste allait nous amener à ça. Je lui tournais le dos et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je n'attendis pas qu'il me dise quoique ce soit, je passais le seuil et sortis de ce fichu bâtiment. Il était devenu pire que son père. Je marchais assez vite jusqu'à la demeure ou je rentrais comme une furie. Je fis sursauter Mae qui était dans le couloir principal, elle ne m'avait jamais vue aussi en colère de toute ma vie. Je traçais mon chemin pour monter jusqu'à l'étage, je rentrais dans la chambre et commençais à faire mon sac en récupérant une grosse partie de mes affaires.

Il avait vraiment été trop loin, lui qui était tellement gentil avant est devenu un vrai démon. Et ce n'était pas lui qui allait me retenir ici, nous n'étions pas mariés, je n'avais aucunes obligations envers lui. Je pris mon sac et descendis au rez-de-chaussée, les domestiques me regardaient, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Je ne leur adressais aucun regard, j'étais tellement furieuse, Mae se mit devant moi :

- Luna-sama, vous n'allez pas partir quand même ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Je le poussais d'un coup d'épaule et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Ils me regardaient encore partir, ils savaient que la colère de Madara allait peser dans la demeure après mon départ. Je passais la porte et commençais à longer la grande rue qui menait jusqu'au porte du village Uchiwa. Les gens me regardaient passer avec mon sac, ils se demandaient bien ce qu'il se passait et qu'aucun départ de ma part n'avait été annoncé. J'avançais encore et arrivais aux portes, un des gardiens se mit sur mon chemin :

- Madara-sama a ordonné que vous ne sortiez pas du village.

- Laisse-moi passer, c'est un ordre.

Il refusait, plus qu'une solution pour qu'il me laisse. Je sortis une boule fumigène et la jetais entre nous deux. Je profitais de ce lapse de temps pour passer la porte et courir le plus vite possible. Je crois que certains oubliaient encore que j'étais une shinobi. Je m'enfonçais dans les bois et courus entre les branches des arbres. Je sentais un puissant chakra dans mon dos, je regardais par-dessus mon épaule. Je vis Madara courir très vite, je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids contre lui à la course, il était vraiment très rapide.

Je lui criais de me laisser tranquille, que tout était fini mais il continuait encore. Nous courions tellement vite que je fus surprise d'être, quelques minutes plus tard, arriver à la rivière. Quand je faisais mes courses en solo je n'allais pas si vite ! Et je m'assurais d'avoir des parcours variés donc je ne fus pas étonnée très longtemps. Je voulais traverser la rivière mais je sentis sa main agripper mon manteau et me reculer vers l'arrière. Je me débattais, il me tirait contre lui et me maintenue fortement :

- Je suis désolé Luna ! Ne me laisse pas !

Je ne voulais pas l'écouter, je me débattais encore en criant. Il plaquait sa main sur ma bouche et mon nez en me murmurant qu'il était vraiment désolé. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il m'étouffait encore, je n'arrivais pas à lui mordre la main. Je commençais encore à moins me débattre, il pensait ce qu'il me disait me faisait me calmer. Je voulais seulement respirer mais je commençais à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Hashirama était encore là, il observait la scène de loin, il avait peut-être une toute petite chance encore. Mais il voyait bien qu'il m'étouffait, il allait me tuer s'il continuait comme ça, pensait-il. Il composait ses mudras pour au moins le faire reculer. Une de ses branches s'enroulait vivement autour de ma taille et une autre se dirigeait, meurtrière, dans le dos de son ex-ami. Vu la pression de celle qui me tirait, il dû me lâcher pour éviter l'autre qui venait dans son dos.

Hashirama sortit de sa cachette, Madara ne fut pas surprit de le voir, après tout, il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça. Il lui lançait un regard noir, de quoi se mêlait-il ? Oh ! Il n'avait pas oublié que lui et moi étions restés amis mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de s'intervertir dans nos affaires. Il voulait me récupérer mais Hashirama attaquait encore, pas question de laisser sa chance filer.

Il me prit dans ses bras, je les regardais dans les yeux avant de perdre connaissance. Madara composait ses mudras, il était vraiment furieux :

- Katon, Kouka Messhitsu !

Une immense flamme se dirigeait vers nous, elle était vraiment impressionnante mais Hashirama nous protégeait avec une protection de bois. La chaleur était étouffante mais supportable sinon, nous aurions fini carbonisés. La portée de sa technique était vraiment impressionnante, le clan Uchiwa n'était pas un manipulateur de feu pour rien. Mais Hashirama avait toujours eu le moyen de le contrer à force de l'avoir eu à combattre plus d'une fois.

Le feu régressait et s'arrêtait au bout de quelques secondes. Il retirait sa protection de bois, il le regardait :

- Alors pour toi c'est ça l'amour ? Tu l'aurais brûlée si je n'avais pas eu de protection.

- Je savais bien qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est toi hein ?!

Il soupira, il aurait bien voulut que ce soit lui, enfin, physiquement. Mais non, il savait que je ne voulais rien engager avec lui mais maintenant qu'il me tenait, il n'allait pas se gêner. Madara a faillit me tuer par trois fois dans la même journée, ça devrait me suffire pour que je me tourne vers lui :

- Malheureusement, elle ne m'a jamais aimé, tu fais fausse route.

- Alors rends-la-moi !

Il refusait, jamais se disait-il. Il composait d'autres mudras et Madara fut maitrisé dans du bois comme une prison collée à son corps. Il ne pouvait composer ni signe ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Il se mit à hurler de rage, tel un démon, c'est ce qu'il était après tout. Il proférait des menaces envers son ex-ami mais il n'en avait que faire. Pour lui, il avait tout gagné et il comptait bien en profiter. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de traverser la rivière avec moi et ainsi disparaitre de sa vue dans les bois en face.

Madara s'énervait contre ce bois, ce n'était pas ça qui allait le retenir toute l'éternité ici. Il activait ses mangekyou sharingan et des flammes noires apparurent sur le bois d'Hashirama. Une technique qu'il avait développée il y a peu de temps : Amaterasu. Il attendait que le bois faiblisse pour les arrêter et casser le bois de toutes ses forces. Après s'être débarrassé de sa prison temporaire, il se mit à courir en traversant la rivière.

Il s'enfonçait à son tour dans le bois dans l'espoir de rattraper Hashirama, mais c'était peine perdue, nous n'étions plus dans son sillage. Surtout que les Senju avaient battit leur village de sorte à ce qu'il soit camouflé dans la verdure de cette immense forêt. Et attaquer seul s'était se jeter à la mort même s'il était très fort. Il avait beau chercher du regard, il n'y avait aucun chakra dans le coin, il m'avait perdu et c'était inconcevable pour lui. La folie et la noirceur le gagnait encore, il se mit à hurler :

- LUNA !

Mais seul son écho lui répondit ou bien le vol paniqué des oiseaux qui étaient abrités dans la forêt. Hashirama le paiera, oui, il se le jurait jusqu'à sans arracher le cœur s'il le fallait.


	8. Chapitre 8: Je veux ton coeur

J'avais chaud, je sentais comme une espèce de lourdeur sur moi, l'impression d'être couverte de quelque chose. J'étais encore entre réveil et rêve, vous savez quand vous allez vous réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. J'entendais des crépitements et des craquements, je me demandais ce que c'était. Derrière mes paupières, je pouvais entrevoir des flashes de lueurs orangées, est-ce que j'étais entrain de rêver ? Ou bien étais-je morte une bonne fois pour toute ? Ces lueurs étaient-elles celle de l'enfer ? Après tout, je crois que je l'aurais bien mérité.

J'entendis un autre bruit, comme une porte glisser et se refermer puis, des pas sur un plancher. Je ne parvenais pas pour autant à sortir de mon sommeil de mort, j'étais tellement épuisée. Je me tournais inconsciemment, laissant de l'air ambiant refroidir mes jambes. J'avais tellement chaud et pourtant dehors, l'hiver faisait encore rage. Je n'entendais plus de bruit, si ça se trouve c'était mon imagination ou tout simplement un rêve qui sait ? Je sombrais de nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

En faite, les bruits n'étaient pas mon imaginations, ils étaient bien réels ceux-là. J'étais allongée dans un lit, au milieu d'une immense chambre toute de bois. Seule la cheminée éclairait la pièce en la réchauffant un peu car malgré ça, ce n'était pas une température à faire tomber le kimono. Une paire d'yeux me fixaient. Hashirama se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, voilà quelques heures qu'il m'avait emmené avec lui. Des heures que j'étais inconsciente mais il se sentit rassuré quand il me vit me tourner dans le lit. Pour lui, c'était bon signe.

Il n'osait pas me réveiller, il fallait que je me repose le temps nécessaire. Il m'avait un peu dénudée pour ne pas que j'ai trop chaud avec mes vêtements, il m'avait juste laissé le haut qui couvrait à peine mes fesses. Son regard se perdait dans le lit, c'était le sien et il avait hâte de le partager avec moi bien que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'accroche à moi. Ses yeux parcourait mon corps et se fixaient sur mes jambes nues, il avait attendu ça tellement longtemps. Le jour où il avait vu Masaru m'embrasser l'avait rendu fou. Ça faisait des années qu'il luttait contre ses envies sachant que j'étais avec Madara.

Mais quand il a vu que j'embrassais un autre que Madara et que ce baiser ne lui était pas destiné à lui personnellement, il avait sentit son cœur se rompre. Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais toujours préférée les mauvais garçons et il ne le comprendrait jamais. Il se demandait des fois si je n'étais pas maso dans un sens. Lui qui était si généreux, si gentil et si protecteur ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'ai préféré Madara qui était capricieux, vaniteux et susceptible.

Mais maintenant qu'il me tenait, il allait tout faire pour que je puisse l'aimer comme j'ai aimé Madara avant mon mariage, d'un amour passionné et sans faille. Avec une telle fidélité que les autres en seraient jaloux mais respectueux face à ça. Oui, c'est ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde et il comptait bien me le faire savoir. De plus, comme j'étais veuve, il allait en profiter pour monter une alliance avec mon clan en se mariant avec moi. Il savait que les Uchiwa voudront se retourner face à ça et quand ils auront fait cette erreur, les Senju prendraient le dessus sur eux les mettant en sérieuse position de faiblesse.

Il s'approchait du lit et montait doucement dedans, il vint s'asseoir près de moi. Il approchait sa main de mes cheveux et les caressait. Ils étaient vraiment très doux se disait-il. Il laissa un doigt glisser le long de ma joue, il aimait ça. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait caresser ma peau comme ça. Il continuait jusqu'à descendre progressivement sa main le long de mon bras puis, jusqu'à la taille. Jamais il n'avait touché une femme comme ça et aussi longtemps, oh ! Il avait bien essayé de passer une nuit avec une femme du clan pour faire passer ses pulsions. Mais il était resté bloquer face à elle et n'avait même pas pu avoir un début d'érection. Aucune femme ne lui donnait envie à part moi.

Pourtant, les femmes du clan Senju étaient vraiment très belles il l'avouait. Mais non, il n'y arrivait pas et c'était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces. Mais son blocage remontait à bien plus loin que ça à cause de broutilles. Quand il était plus jeune, les filles se moquaient de lui à cause de sa coupe au bol ridicule, ses vêtements sans goût ainsi que de sa taille par apport aux autres garçons de son âge. Il n'y avait que moi, son fantasme et son amie qui ne l'avait jamais critiqué autant. Ça nous arrivait de nous vanner sur certaines choses, quand on est gosse, on a toujours des choses futiles à critiquer.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait prit une sacrée revanche sur les autres, il avait de longs cheveux, il était grand, même plus grand que la moyenne et il avait près de lui, la femme qui lui avait tant fait tourné la tête durant toutes ces années. Et puis, il était maintenant le chef de son propre clan et personne ne pouvait contester sa puissance dont il avait mit des années à la faire grandir. Il avait fait tout ça pour protéger les siens et ainsi réaliser son vieux rêve, la paix entre les clans. Mais un rêve encore bien trop loin pour lui mais peut-être pour plus si longtemps.

Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas fait attention qu'il avait descendu sa main sur mes hanches nues. Le contact lui donnait un frisson qui le ramenait à la réalité, sa douce réalité. Ma peau s'était rafraichie et sa main était vraiment chaude. Elle me faisait trembler malgré moi dans mon sommeil et lui, il se sentit drôlement à l'étroit un peu plus bas. Oui, il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait lui faire un tel effet se disait-il. Et il avait envie d'aller bien plus loin.

Il me couchait doucement sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur moi sans pour autant me réveiller. Il portait ses mains sur mon obi et le défaisait doucement, me libérant de l'étreinte de mon kimono. Il écartait les deux pants et découvrit ma poitrine, il se sentit rougir. Il approchait ses mains tremblantes et les posait dessus. Il essayait tant bien que mal à contrôler sa respiration, ne pas céder se disait-il. Il passait le bout de ses pouces dessus, ce qui me fit gémir dans mon sommeil. Il se mit à sourire et continuait. Il commençait à apprécier et continuait en m'embrassant dans le cou. Son érection lui faisait mal mais c'était pour son bien, il savait qu'elle ne lui serait pas longtemps douloureuse quand il se serait débarrassé de ses vêtements.

Il ne voulait pas que je me réveille, pas maintenant du moins, il voulait profiter de me toucher un maximum avant. Comme ça si je me réveillais et le repoussais, il aura au moins eu un bout de son désir. Il se mit à gouter ma peau en passant sa langue doucement me faisant plus frissonner. L'odeur de mes cheveux ne l'aidait en rien à se calmer, non, ça le poussait à continuer encore et encore. Il embrassait mes lèvres avec douceur et envie, comme ça avait était si bon pour lui de m'embrasser la première fois dans le bois. Il n'avait eu qu'une hâte après, les embrasser de nouveau.

Il m'embrassait le long de mon cou en descendant doucement sur ma poitrine. Il passait sa langue dessus et en prit un en bouche. Il y serait resté longtemps s'il n'avait pas eu tout ce désir à satisfaire. Puis, il descendit le long de mon ventre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec mon intimité. Il se stoppait, je bougeais un peu en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Il priait pour que je ne me réveille pas. Il pinçait les bords de mon sous vêtements et le fit glisser lentement le long de mes jambes. Voilà, il pouvait enfin voir celle qu'il aimait entièrement nue.

Mais si je me réveillais à un moment aussi critique, il ne voulait en aucun cas croiser mon regard. Il savait que celui-ci serait rempli de haine et ça le couperait avant de faire ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Il se saisissait de mon obi qui était assez large pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il l'approchait de mes yeux et l'attachait d'un nœud derrière ma tête. Il retirait son chandail, se retrouvant torse nu, il avait chaud, très chaud. Puis, il commençait son exploration en passant un doigt sur une partie réceptive de mon intimité. Effet immédiat, je me mis encore à gémir, il avait touché le bon endroit et continuait de passer son doigt dessus. Puis, il le descendit plus bas et me pénétrait avec, il me sentait me resserrer autour de lui. Il en passait un deuxième et commençait à faire de lents va et viens.

Ces sensations étaient nouvelles pour lui et il était surprit qu'une femme puisse devenir aussi humide à un tel endroit. Les hommes apprenaient seuls ce genre de choses et il les découvrait pratiquement aujourd'hui malgré les femmes qui l'avaient déjà approché. Il continuait encore ce qu'il faisait, il aimait bien tout compte fait.

Je sentais ces sensations, je me demandais bien ce qu'il se passait. Mon sommeil m'empêchait littéralement d'ouvrir les yeux mais je sentais beaucoup de plaisir en moi. La preuve, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir. Mais j'avais peur, je ne savais pas ou j'étais ni avec qui et qu'importe la personne, je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche ainsi. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, il faisait noir mais je me rendis compte bien vite qu'on m'avait couvert les yeux. J'étais complètement aveugle alors que je sentais qu'on me touchait. Je me sentais affreusement bien mais non, il ne fallait pas.

Je commençais à me débattre, on me prit mes poignets dans une main forte, j'avais tout de suite pensé à Madara. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me faire ce genre de chose, mais je me trompais lourdement. Je le suppliais d'arrêter mais il n'en fit rien et restait silencieux pour me torturer un peu plus. Je sentis quelque chose s'enrouler autour de mes poignets pour les lier. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire.

Hashirama me les avait liés grâce à son mokuton, comme ça, il serait tranquille pour passer à la suite. Je pensais vraiment que c'était Madara et ça l'arrangeait bien, je ne le découvrirais qu'au dernier moment, quand il m'aura prise et emmener très loin dans le plaisir. Il me forçait à serrer mes jambes autour de sa taille en passant ses mains sur ma poitrine. Mais ça ne me calmait pas, j'avais tellement peur. Il se baissait à mon oreille et murmurait de sorte à ce que je ne reconnaisse pas sa voix :

- Chut mon ange, c'est bientôt fini.

Sa voix était tellement emplie d'amour et de désir, elle m'en avait fait frissonner. Il se redressait et fit glisser son pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisse, libérant ainsi son érection. Il passait sa main doucement sur une de mes cuisses pour me rassurer. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire, ce qui me faisait vraiment penser à Madara, c'était le fait de m'avoir attachée et bandé les yeux comme il aimait tester ses jeux sexuels.

Il se collait de plus en plus en me pénétrant doucement, une vague de plaisir l'envahissait. Il continuait jusqu'à être totalement collé à moi. Il m'embrassait dans le cou pendant qu'il entamait ses premiers va et viens. Il savait comme c'était sa première fois qu'il ne pourrait pas passer autant de temps que les plus aguerris mais il ferait de son mieux pour me procurer le même plaisir si ce n'est plus. Je gémissais à chaque coup de rein, ils étaient brutaux et saccadés et c'est là que je compris que je n'avais pas affaire à Madara. Mais il était trop tard. Je gémissais déjà de trop et ça le poussait à continuer.

Il me fit passer mes bras liés autour de son cou, il me serrait plus fortement contre lui et continuait ses coups de buttoirs. Mes jambes se resserraient de plus en plus autour de lui et je commençais gémir bien plus fort de plaisir. Il se mit à sourire contre ma peau et continuait. Il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps, il se mit à gémir fortement lui aussi et collait sa bouche contre mon épaule. Il allait venir d'ici quelques secondes et il serait enfin heureux car il aurait libéré son désir en moi.

Mais son dernier coup de rein le fit jouir, oui, mais pas de plaisir. Un grognement de frustration sortit de sa gorge et il s'arrêtait brusquement, on venait de frapper à sa porte. Il avait à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de lever le regard vers la dite porte. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien le déranger dans un moment pareil et à cette heure-ci :

- Quoi ? ; dit-il agacer.

- Il faut que tu viennes, c'est urgent ; dit Tobirama.

Il soupira et se retirait de moi, il s'attendait vraiment à mieux comme première fois. Il se redressait et remit son pantalon correctement. Il attrapait son chandail et le remit, puis, il me libérait les poignets avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Je retirais le tissu d'autour de mes yeux et me rendis compte que oui, j'étais bien chez les Senju et qu'Hashirama s'était enfin accaparé ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour aller enfiler leurs zori, nous étions au beau milieu de la nuit. Il se demandait bien de ce qu'il y avait de si important. Son cadet posait son regard sur lui, alors il l'avait fait se disait-il. Il esquissa vite un sourire avant de reprendre les choses sérieuses. Avec son frère, ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment des réunions. C'était allumé et il vit d'autres hommes que ceux de son clan, des Kurama. Il soupira et entrait dans le bâtiment, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ils entrèrent dans une salle, mon père était là avec un de ses conseillers.

Mon père était fatigué et ça ne cessait d'être le cas depuis quelques temps déjà. Rien que d'avoir fait le voyage jusqu'ici l'avait grandement épuisé. Il regardait le jeune Senju avec un regard froid, Hashirama savait qu'il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour papoter mais il y avait une trêve le temps de son passage ici :

- Senju, je viens chercher ma fille.


	9. Chapitre 9: Sois obéissante et tais-toi

Hashirama n'y croyait pas, enfin, pas sur le moment. Madara avait été se plaindre à mon père pour qu'il se déplace de lui-même pour venir me chercher. Il avait bien dû se garder de dire qu'il m'avait étranglé deux fois et qu'il avait faillit nous transformer en barbecue géant. L'Uchiwa n'aurait pas prit le risque de se discréditer devant son futur beau-père. Mais Hashirama avait décidé de faire tomber les choses quitte à ce que Madara soit considéré comme la pire des ordures que ce monde est porté :

- Seigneur Kurama, je ne sais pas ce que Madara vous a dit mais il a faillit tuer votre fille et je n'ai fait que la secourir….

- La secourir pour qu'elle se réfugie dans vos bras ! Ma fille appartient au clan Uchiwa qu'elle le veuille ou non !

- Votre fille n'est plus mariée, elle n'a plus aucune obligation là-bas !

Le conseiller de mon père sortit un parchemin de sa sacoche et le tendit à Hashirama, il était scellé. Il le regardait, il y avait deux sceaux, un sceau Uchiwa et un sceau Kurama :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le contrat de mariage de ma fille, ouvrez-le.

Il tirait sur la cordelette qui était tenue par les sceaux de cire, il déroulait le parchemin. Il commençait à le lire pour savoir ce qu'il devait voir exactement. Il serrait les poings, ce qu'il y avait d'écrit était complètement inhumain de la part d'un père qui aimait soit disant sa fille. Il m'avait vendue aux Uchiwa et qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait advenir, Madara avait tous droits sur moi :

_« En conformité avec les lois du clan Uchiwa et du clan Kurama, ce contrat de mariage scelle le pacte entre les deux clans jusqu'à une durée indéterminée._

_Luna Kurama, née le trente avril de la dixième lune rouge, fille de Suki Kurama et d'Eiko Kurama, renonce à tous ses droits en épousant :_

_Tajima Uchiwa, né le 12 novembre de l'ère des neiges éternelles, chef du clan Uchiwa, prend tous les droits de sa dite épouse._

_En signant ce contrat, le clan Uchiwa à le devoir de secourir, de soutenir et d'apporter leur aide au clan Kurama. Le clan Uchiwa obtient en retour la même chose en cas de guerre, de famine ou de mobilisation._

_Luna Kurama appartient à son époux ainsi qu'au clan qui l'accueil jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit démise de ses fonctions ou décédée. Si son époux venait à décéder avant elle, c'est au clan Uchiwa et à son nouveau chef de clan de décider de son sort tout en appartenant corps et âme aux Uchiwa._

_Ce contrat a été signé le jour de l'union et jamais il ne pourrait être rompu à part par l'une des deux parties engagées. »_

- Vous êtes ignoble, vous avez vendu votre propre fille pour une trêve avec eux !

- Je vous conseille de modérer votre langage, ma fille va se marier avec Madara Uchiwa et rien n'y changera. Alors maintenant, amenez-moi ma fille. Ou mes hommes se chargeront d'aller la chercher eux-mêmes.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne voulait pas avoir pour le coup le clan Uchiwa et le clan Kurama sur le dos. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, il ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient fait un tel contrat ! Il n'aurait jamais osé fait ça lui, quand on aime une femme, on ne l'obligeait pas à tenir de tels engagements. Tajima avait vraiment bien prévu son coup mais ce n'était pas lui le pire. Madara continuait à perpétuer les vœux de son père en sa faveur ce coup-ci.

Il redonnait le parchemin au conseiller et sortit de la salle, en colère. Il revenu chez lui et montait à l'étage, il entrait dans la chambre. J'étais entrain de me rhabiller, il faisait froid je trouvais. Je me retournais quand je l'entendis entrer dans la chambre, je posais mon regard améthyste sur lui. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir la colère mais aussi une profonde pointe de tristesse, ça m'en faisait mal au cœur. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi il avait fait tout ça, il avait toujours voulu me protéger même de Madara.

Il s'approchait de moi et me serrait contre lui en caressant mes cheveux. Il restait silencieux, il profitait de ses derniers instants avec moi avant de me rendre à mon fou de fiancé. Je sentais qu'il était anxieux :

- Hashirama, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ton père est là, il est venu te chercher.

Je ne disais rien, ça ne présageait rien de bon quand il se déplaçait de lui-même. Il devait être très en colère.

Il soulevait mon menton et m'embrassait, j'y répondis, tant que je n'étais pas mariée, je ne m'en priverais pas. Il me serrait plus contre lui et continuait, il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Mais il le fallait bien et il n'avait pas le choix. Il se retirait de moi et me tendit mon sac, je le pris et nous sortions de la chambre. Nous descendions au rez-de-chaussée ou j'enfilais mes zori, puis, nous sortions de la demeure.

Mon père et ses hommes nous attendaient juste devant, je n'osais pas le regarder. Hashirama me regardait m'éloigner de lui pour le rejoindre, puis, nous partions du village Senju. Je ne disais rien, on marchait dans les bois de nuit. Mon père avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules pendant que les autres surveillaient les alentours. Mais ça me rassurait, on rentrait dans mon clan, je suis sûr qu'il ne me ramenait pas chez les Uchiwa, j'allais pouvoir souffler. C'était du moins le chemin. Il me disait qu'il comprenait très bien ma fuite et qu'il me pardonnait. Je l'ai cru.

Il se mit à sourire et me disait que j'allais rester avec eux, j'étais vraiment heureuse parce que c'est ce que je voulais vraiment. Je voulais être loin de Madara et de ce maudit clan Uchiwa. Si je retournais avec lui, j'avais peur qu'il me fasse encore du mal. Il avait vraiment trop changé, il n'était plus l'homme que j'ai aimé.

Au bout d'une heure et demi environ, nous pûmes apercevoir les portes du village Kurama, j'étais soulagée, mon père ne m'avait pas menti. J'étais vraiment heureuse de retrouver mon village au bout d'une année. Nous arrivions devant les portes, elles s'ouvrirent et je perdis très vite mon sourire. Madara attendait juste derrière avec quelques hommes à lui, mon père m'avait menti !

Je voulus faire demi-tour mais on me bloquait les bras dans mon dos. Je me débattais comme une furie, Madara serra la main de mon père en le remerciant d'avoir tenu ses engagements. En même temps ça l'arrangeait lui aussi, les Uchiwa continueraient d'apporter ce dont ils ont besoin. C'était vraiment un pacte avec le diable.

Madara posa son regard rougeoyant sur moi, il avait enfin récupéré la femme qu'il aimait :

- Vu la situation, je pense avancer le mariage ; dit-il.

- Je pense que ce serait le mieux ; dit mon père.

- Hm, je pense qu'il se déroulera dans deux ou trois jours et bien évidemment, vous serrez prévenu.

Il acquiesçait, bien sûr qu'il serait là, après tout, j'étais sa fille bien qu'il m'avait vendue comme on vend un objet sans valeur. Madara s'approchait de moi, le Kurama dans mon dos relâchait mes bras et s'éloignait de nous. Je tremblais de tout mon corps et reculais d'un pas. Il me prit par le poignet et me tirait à lui. Il soulevait mon menton et m'embrassait sauvagement, il se fichait bien qu'on le regardait. Un voile noir tombait sur mes yeux et je perdis connaissance. Il sourit et me souleva pour me porter :

- Soyez rassuré, elle ne partira plus.

- Je l'espère pour vous ; dit mon père.

Il sourit encore plus cruellement et fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre. Nous partions du village, je ne l'ai aperçu que quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui ont causées ma perte.

Koyuki ne dormait pas, elle n'y parvenait pas et pourtant, c'était déjà bientôt le matin. Depuis que j'avais disparue, elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça, elle pensait que j'étais heureuse avec Madara. Mais ma pauvre petite sœur était bien loin de la vérité, j'étais heureuse, mais ça c'était avant. Izuna dormait bien, elle était debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre pour surveiller le moindre mouvement.

Elle soupira, elle ne supporterait pas de me perdre, on s'entendait trop bien pour ça. Elle ne m'aurait jamais troquée contre quelqu'un d'autre même si parfois on avait nos petits coups de gueules. Enfin, c'était normal entre sœurs à qui ça n'était jamais arrivé après tout ? Mais elle avait déjà perdue notre mère trop tôt alors sa sœur…

Elle sursautait quand elle sentit des mains sur ses hanches mais elle se ressaisit très vite, ce n'était qu'Izuna. Il déposait un baiser dans son cou, elle frissonnait sous ses lèvres :

- Viens dormir mon amour.

- Je m'inquiète pour ma sœur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est partie.

Il ne disait rien et pourtant, il en connaissait largement les raisons. Mais il n'avait pas osé le lui dire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille elle aussi. Il l'embrassait encore dans le cou pour la faire décider quitte à jouer sur les sentiments et les câlins qu'elle adorait tant. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait goûter les joies de la chair, la jeune fille était beaucoup moins coincée avec lui à son plus grand plaisir.

Mais là, c'était surtout pour qu'elle pense à autre chose et oui, qu'elle vienne vraiment se coucher. Elle se retournait et l'embrassait, il y répondit avec plaisir et l'emmenait dans le lit. Il se couchait sur le dos et elle se couchait à plat ventre sur lui. Avant, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça mais maintenant si et elle trouvait la position rassurante et confortable pour elle. Il remontait la couverture sur eux et passait ses bras autour d'elle en caressant ses cheveux noirs :

- Izuna, tu crois qu'on se mariera quand ?

- Je voudrais attendre un peu, au moins tes quinze ou seize ans. Pour les enfants, bah ça sera quand ça viendra ; dit-il en souriant.

- J'espère qu'on sera heureux tous les deux.

- Je n'en doute pas mon amour.

Il lui baisait le front, elle était à moitié rassurée, elle fermait les yeux, le sommeil la gagnait très vite et elle s'endormit sur son aimé. Oui, eux au moins ils seront sûrement heureux.


	10. Chapitre 10: Un vrai sadique

Je tenais a remercier tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction et un grand merci à ceux qui postent des commentaires qui m'aide à avancer

* * *

><p>Je respirais assez mal, comme si on m'étouffait avec quelque chose. Je crevais de chaud au niveau du visage mais j'avais froid sur le reste du corps. J'avais des fourmis dans les poignets et les chevilles, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. J'ouvris les yeux, ma tête était contre un oreiller, voilà pourquoi j'avais du mal à respirer. J'étais bâillonnée et attachée. Mes poignets étaient attachés à la tête de lit, mes chevilles étaient aussi attachées mais aux pieds du lit et j'avais les jambes légèrement écartées.<p>

Je tournais la tête pour pouvoir mieux respirer, il faisait sombre, enfin, le volet avait été mit mais je voyais quelques trous de lumières m'indiquant qu'il faisait jour. Je ne pouvais même pas me mettre à genoux pour me redresser. Je tirais sur mes poignets pour me libérer mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais piégée. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a dû interdire d'approcher la chambre.

J'entendis quelqu'un monter dans l'escalier, ça devait être lui, je sentais son chakra agressif jusqu'ici. Je refermais les yeux pour qu'il croit que je dors encore, il fallait que je l'évite un maximum. La porte glissa doucement et une ombre se mit devant la lumière entrante. Madara venait de prendre son petit déjeuner et posait à présent son regard sur moi. Il avait prit un malin plaisir à me laisser juste le kimono et il n'avait pas prévu que ça. Pour lui, je n'ai vouée une fidélité qu'à cause des traitements qu'il m'avait fait subir. Il allait réitérer les méthodes de son paternel mais à sa façon.

Il refermait la porte derrière lui et approchait du lit. Il posait encore son regard sur moi :

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, tu n'échapperas pas à ta punition mon amour.

Je les ouvris et le regardais avec un regard noir, il se mit à sourire plus cruellement. Ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon, je me demandais ce qu'il allait faire. J'essayais de me débattre mais il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire, j'étais piégée. Il retirait son chandail pour se retrouver torse nu, puis, il vint derrière moi et se mit entre mes jambes. Il s'appuyait sur mon dos et me murmurait :

- Soit raisonnable, accepte-moi et je serais clément.

Pour seule réponse, je reculais ma tête d'un coup sec et tapais dans la sienne. Je l'entendis avoir un grognement de douleur et sortir une injure. Il me griffait fortement dans le dos, je serrais les dents, ça saignait un peu. Je sentais sa colère jusqu'ici même sans le voir. Sa colère était telle qu'il commençait à me mettre des coups de poings dans le dos. Je criais de douleur derrière mon bâillon, il me faisait tellement mal.

Il se penchait de nouveau à mon oreille :

- Donne-toi à moi, comme avant.

Je refusais encore, il avait été trop loin, il m'avait fait trop de mal. Je sentis ses dents dans mon cou et il serrait la mâchoire pour me mordre jusqu'à sang. Je criais de douleur, il me faisait tellement mal, mes larmes coulaient seules. Je sentais mon sang couler, lui, il en avait sur les lèvres. Il passait sa langue dessus puis, il me pinçait fortement à la taille. Je criais encore, il ne supportait pas mes cris mais il se disait que ça me ferait vite changer d'avis.

Il avait continué encore comme ça pendant près d'une heure. Mon corps avait les marques de ses morsures, de ses pincements et encore de ses ongles et de ses coups. Je tremblais sans le vouloir, mon corps avait été trop meurtri. Mes yeux me brûlaient à force d'avoir pleurée, le sang avait tâché à plusieurs endroit le kimono blanc que je portais mais ce qu'il allait me faire était la pire des humiliations.

Il se saisissait d'un kunai et remontait mon vêtement jusqu'à mes épaules :

- Tu es à moi et tu porteras mon nom à jamais.

Je criais encore quand je sentis le kunai se planter dans ma peau, la douleur était vraiment intense. Ça me brûlait horriblement ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait mais je souffrais beaucoup, mon calvaire s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard. Le sang coulait encore plus, recouvrant les marques qu'il venait de m'affliger. Il se relevait et sortit du lit, ses mains étaient couvertes de mon sang. Il posait le kunai et allait dans la salle d'eau.

Il fermait la porte derrière lui et s'approchait de levier. Il fit couler l'eau et se regardait dans le miroir, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu changer en lui pour que je le repousse. Pourtant, il était toujours le même homme, aucunes femmes ne lui résistaient alors pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Son cœur était déchiré, il allait avoir tout ce que nous avions désiré avant alors pourquoi je le refusais maintenant ?

Il plongeait ses mains dans l'eau et essayait tant bien que mal à retirer le sang incrusté dans les lignes de sa main. Il frottait fort, mais certaines traces restaient, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait. La vue du sang le ramenait à mes cris de douleurs, ses mains se mirent à trembler et il eu un haut le cœur. Il se mit à vomir, c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait pourtant, il en avait eu du sang sur les mains et plus d'une fois. Mais en sachant que c'était le mien, ça lui avait fait un électrochoc.

Il se regardait de nouveau dans le miroir, non, ce n'était pas un homme qu'il voyait mais une bête. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain et il le savait. Mais se voir dans le miroir l'insupportait de plus en plus. Il n'était plus l'enfant aimé de sa défunte mère, ni le fiancé aimé de moi ou le chef de clan redouté et respecté. Non, il était devenu un monstre. Il levait le poing et en mit un coup dans le miroir en le fracassant de toutes ses forces. Des morceaux se plantaient inévitablement dans ses chairs mais il s'en fichait, il ne ressentait pas la douleur à cet instant précis.

Il se mit à hurler comme un fou :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais !?

Il perdait les pédales et il le savait. Il sortit de là et reprit le kunai, j'étais inconsciente. Il coupait mes liens et partit de la chambre. Il s'habillait pour sortir, il regardait encore ses mains, il restait encore du sang. Il mettait ses gants pour ne plus rien voir de tout ça, puis, il sortit. Il neigeait et il faisait très froid mais le jeune homme avait besoin de s'éloigner un moment. Il se mit à courir dans le village pour rejoindre les portes. Il croisait son frère mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, ce n'était pas habituel. Le cadet regardait sa fiancée :

- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir ta sœur.

Il l'embrassait et se mit à la poursuite de son frère qui avait déjà passé les portes du village. Il se demandait pourquoi il courait comme ça et pour aller où ? Il se disait qu'on avait dû encore se disputer, c'était monnaie courante. Mais son frère n'aurait pas réagi comme ça pour une simple dispute. Madara s'enfonçait dans le bois et courait encore, Izuna accélérait la cadence pour remonter à sa hauteur. L'ainé le regardait et accélérait lui aussi. Ça avait bien duré une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il n'attrape le poignet de son frère pour le faire stopper.

Il l'obligeait à descendre au sol et le regardait dans les yeux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends Madara ?!

- Éloigne-toi de moi tant qu'il en est encore temps, je suis un monstre Izuna !

- Non Madara ! T'es mon frère ! Tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme !

Il s'assit contre un arbre, il ne savait plus quoi faire mais il devait bien avouer la vérité à son frère :

- Je l'ai frappé.

- Qui ? ; dit-il en espérant que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

><p>- Luna ! ; criait ma sœur.<p>

Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, au départ, elle n'avait vu qu'une masse allongée sur le lit sans trop voir ce que c'était. C'était en allumant un des lampions qu'elle m'aperçue dans le lit, inconsciente et couverte de sang. Son premier réflexe a été de voir si je respirais encore avant de me tourner sur le dos. Je n'avais pas de marque au visage ni sur tout le devant. Elle aperçue les cordes qui avaient servies à m'attacher. Elle fut prise d'effroi, elle ne pensait pas que Madara aurait osé me faire ça. Elle comprenait maintenant l'ampleur de sa cruauté et comprit pourquoi j'avais tant tenue à m'enfuir d'ici.

Elle me serrait contre elle, mon sang tâchait sa tenue mais dans le fond, elle s'en fichait, ça n'était pas le plus important. Elle me caressait les cheveux tout en essayant de me réveiller, il le fallait, elle ne voulait pas me perdre. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, elle me regardait avec un air très inquiet :

- Luna, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- O-oui…

Elle m'allongeait doucement et refermait la porte de la chambre puis, elle allait dans la salle d'eau. Elle vit tout le bordel de Madara, elle se disait qu'il devenait vraiment fou mais qu'il ne fallait pas que cette histoire s'ébruite surtout pour moi. Elle voulait m'éviter bien des ennuis avec notre « clan ».

Elle fit couler un bain pour moi et revint dans la chambre. J'étais toujours couchée dans le lit, elle m'aidait à me relever et m'emmenait. Elle retirait mon kimono et le mit dans un panier, puis, elle me fit entrer dans le bain. Je grimaçais de douleur quand je sentais l'eau chaude contre mes plaies.

J'étais complètement anéantie, il avait tout détruit, tout gâché. J'étais si fatiguée de tout ça, il aurait mieux fait de me tuer qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. Je regardais ma sœur, j'aurais voulus qu'elle ne voit pas ce genre de chose, elle était encore trop jeune pour voir ça. Son regard était remplie de tristesse, elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou et se mit à pleurer.

Je la serrais contre moi et lui caressais les cheveux, pour moi aussi elle était tout ce que j'avais et rien ni personne ne me l'arracherait. Notre père nous avait abandonné, elle, à la bonne personne qu'est Izuna. Mais moi, je pense que je suis maudite et que je mourrais jeune. Soit par les coups, soit par chagrin. Mais les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles.

Nous restions comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant que je finisse de me décrasser de tout ce sang et enfin sortir de l'eau qui avait été fortement rougie. Je commençais à me sécher en tournant le dos à ma sœur. Elle eut un hoquet de terreur, je la regardais, sûrement qu'elle était encore choquée de ce qu'il m'avait fait. Mais non, c'était autre chose, une chose qu'il avait gravé à jamais dans ma chair.

Je regardais mon dos dans l'un des miroirs encore intactes et posais mon regard dans le reflet. Je m'effondrais littéralement en pleurs et tombais à genoux tant que ma douleur morale était atteinte. Elle me serrait encore contre elle en regardant encore ce mot sanglant inscrit dans mon dos :

«Madara»


	11. Chapitre 11: Oublier et pardonner

Après m'avoir fait enfilée une tenue, ma sœur prit mon sac que Madara n'avait même pas prit le temps de défaire. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser ici, pas avec ce monstre comme elle le pensait. Nous descendions au rez-de-chaussée, c'était très calme, les domestiques étaient occupés. J'enfilais mes chaussures et elle me fit sortir de là. Aucunes marques n'étaient visibles tant qu'elle m'avait couverte, nous commencions à remonter la grande rue, les gens nous regardaient passer. Je n'aimais pas leur façon de nous regarder mais ils étaient comme ça.

Nous arrivions chez elle, elle me fit entrer et m'emmenait dans le salon. Le feu brûlait toujours dans l'âtre, je m'assise devant pour me réchauffer un peu. Elle posait mon sac et filait à la cuisine pour nous faire chauffer du thé tout en regardant de temps à autre dans le salon. Mon regard était fixé dans la cheminée, je regardais le bois brûler. Mon corps tremblait encore mais pas de froid, il allait mettre du temps pour ne plus trembler. Elle revenue près de moi avec du thé et de quoi manger, elle posait le plateau près de moi et s'assit.

J'étais encore dans mes pensées, je me demandais si je n'allais pas mourir dans ce clan. Je ne pardonnerais jamais mon père de nous avoir vendues comme ça, nous ne le méritions pas. Elle me tendit la tasse, je la prise et commençais à boire quelques gorgées. Elle me regardait toujours avec cet air inquiet, comme je m'en voulais au fond de lui montrer un tel spectacle. Elle passait sa main sur ma joue, je la laissais faire, je me sentais bien avec elle. Elle me faisait oublier par moment ce que je vivais, j'avais de la chance de l'avoir elle.

Je bu mon thé et mangeais un bout, j'avais tellement faim mais en même temps je n'arrivais pas à avaler grand-chose. Mon corps réclamait mais mon esprit le refusait, c'était assez étrange. Koyuki se levait, elle vint dans mon dos, le sang coulait encore un peu, tâchant mon kimono encore une fois. Elle partit chercher de quoi me soigner, puis, elle revint vers moi, me faisant retirer mon kimono. Je me retrouvais avec le haut du corps à nu. Je la sentais passer de l'alcool sur ma plaie, je serrais les dents tellement que je souffrais. Elle appliquait quelques compresses avant de tout bander, elle en pleurait presque en voyant l'état de mon dos.

Je remis mon kimono, elle voulait que j'aille me reposer, que ça serait mieux pour moi. Elle m'aidait à me relever et m'emmenait m'allonger sur le canapé. Elle était aux petits soins pour moi, elle s'assurait que je n'ai pas froid et que ma tête était bien calée. Elle fermait les volets du salon et partit à la cuisine pour s'occuper.

Izuna revenu une heure après dans la maison, il était étonné que les volets soient déjà fermés. Il vit Koyuki dans la cuisine et s'approchait d'elle. À peine il eut ouvert la bouche qu'elle sursautait dans un petit cri. Il la regardait avec incompréhension, elle se retournait et le regardait. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré :

- Pourquoi tu pleurs mon ange ?

Elle fit un signe en direction du salon, il regardait et me vit dormir dans le canapé :

- Ton frère est un monstre vu dans l'état qu'il la mise. Qu'il ne s'approche plus d'elle.

Il soupirait, il savait qu'elle avait raison, son frère avait beaucoup changé. Mais il savait qu'il regrettait profondément ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait mit ça sur le coup de la folie. Pour le moment rien de tout ça ne s'était ébruité. Si j'étais passée aux mains de médecins, la nouvelle se serait répandue comme une trainée de poudre et Madara aurait sans doute sauté de sa place. Mais Izuna savait plus que n'importe qui dans ce clan que seul Madara pouvait les guider. Il s'était proposé à cette place juste pour assurer les arrières de son frère.

Il la serrait contre lui, il était différent lui. Jamais il ne lèverait la main sur elle, il l'aimait de trop pour faire ça. Mais il s'attendait à ce que Madara débarque ici quand il verrait que je n'étais plus là-bas. Elle pleurait encore, il essayait de la calmer comme il pouvait, il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état-là. Il lui frottait le dos, lui baisait le front mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était tellement en colère contre ça, on ne levait pas la main sur plus faible que soit.

Il relevait la tête, il sentait le chakra de son frère venir. Il était tellement puissant que ça m'en réveillait. Koyuki s'enlevait de ses bras et courut dans le salon pour m'aider à me lever. Elle me fit monter à l'étage dans sa chambre ou elle m'y laissait. Elle redescendit, il était déjà là, devant la porte. Izuna lui ouvrit et il passait le seuil. Ma sœur le regardait avec un regard noir, chef de clan ou non, elle allait lui faire comprendre le mal qu'il avait fait.

Elle se dirigeait comme une furie vers lui et le giflait fortement. De peur que son frère ne riposte violement, il la reculait :

- Espèce de monstre ! Comment t'as pu lever la main sur ma sœur ?! Tu mérites mille fois ce que tu lui as fait !

Izuna la retenait encore, Madara la regardait, il l'avait mérité cette claque et il le savait. Il ne dit rien sinon ça serait encore pire. Si elle était comme ça en colère, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si c'était moi ? Mais il m'avait tellement brisée que je n'avais plus la volonté de faire quoique ce soit. Izuna emmena ma sœur dans le salon et lui demandait d'y rester le temps qu'il parle avec son frère. Puis, il revint vers lui dans la cuisine, il était déjà assit derrière la table. Il avait une mine pitoyable, c'était rare qu'il le voit comme ça. Il lui servit un verre de saké qu'il bu cul sec :

- Madara, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour venir la voir.

- Je me sens tellement coupable, la folie m'a aveuglé, tout ce que je veux, c'est elle.

- Pour la frapper encore ? Écoute Madara, je suis ton frère mais tu as été trop loin. Redeviens comme avant avec elle, tu as trop voulus prendre exemple sur père et ce n'est pas la meilleure solution.

Il ne disait rien, même en restant comme avant, j'avais trouvée le moyen de le repousser. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait peur que je le fuis pour toujours. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que j'avais tentée de faire la veille. Il n'avait même pas essayé de me comprendre et il s'en voulait. Le grand Madara avait un point faible et c'était moi. Mais il ne devait pas le montrer sinon, il serait trop vulnérable aux yeux de ses ennemis qui passeraient leur temps à essayer de me tuer.

Il suppliait son frère de me voir au moins cinq minutes, qu'il me laisserait ici s'il le fallait mais il voulait me voir. Il acceptait mais il ne le laisserait pas monter tout seul. Ils se levèrent et montèrent à l'étage. J'entendis leurs pas arriver derrière la porte, je me recroquevillais dans le coin de la pièce, loin de cette maudite porte. Elle glissait et Madara fit un pas dans la chambre, il posait son regard sur moi. Son cœur se compressait quand il me vit comme ça, il avait dû mal à me reconnaitre. Moi, la femme soignée et droite qui se retrouvait resserrée sur elle-même. Il voyait à présent l'ampleur du mal qu'il avait fait.

Il avançait encore jusqu'à arriver devant moi, je ne pouvais pas me serrer plus sinon, il aurait fallut pousser les murs. Il se mit à genoux devant moi et approchait sa main de mon visage. Je lui griffais la main, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Mais il insistait, je me rebiffais et lui sautais dessus en le faisant tomber sur le dos. J'étais à califourchon sur lui, mes mains autour de sa gorge. Il ne se débattait même pas, il me regardait dans les yeux, même son sharingan n'y était pas.

Je me saisissais d'un kunai qui était à coté du lit et levait mon bras au-dessus de sa tête. Izuna voulut empêcher mon geste désespéré. Mais la lame s'abattit. Madara avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée malgré lui mais quand il portait son regard sur la gauche, il pu apercevoir la lame du kunai à quelques millimètres de sa tête. Il était planté dans le parquet de la chambre, exactement dans la rainure du bois. Il regardait de nouveau devant lui et vit mon visage à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Mes larmes coulaient de colère, de frustration, de douleur ainsi que d'autres sentiments inexplicables à ce moment-là. Je voulais le tuer, il n'aurait mérité que ça mais non, si je faisais ça je serais encore plus mauvaise que lui et je ne le voulais pas. Mais au fond de moi-même, je l'aimais encore malgré tout ça, c'était cette petite lueur qui m'avait empêché de le tuer. Il su à ce moment-là qu'il avait intérêt à se racheter, à se faire pardonner. Qu'à la moindre chose de travers il me perdrait à jamais.

Il hésitait un instant mais il levait ses mains et passait ses pouces pour essuyer mes larmes. Je le laissais faire, je le regardais encore dans les yeux. Il gardait encore son regard dur et froid mais la guerre l'avait forgé ainsi. Il passait ses bras autour de moi et me serrait contre lui. Je lui mis des coups de poings sur son épaule pour évacuer ma colère en hurlant :

- Je te déteste !

Je l'avais répété tellement de fois, le nombre de fois qu'il fallait pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il m'avait fait souffrir. Il me serrait encore plus et posait son regard au plafond, oui, il allait devoir changer et très vite s'il ne voulait pas perdre une des seules choses qui lui restait de bien dans ce monde. La seule femme qu'il ait pu aimer et qu'il ne veut pas voir le fuir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Koyuki montait à l'étage et vint près d'Izuna. Elle posait son regard au fond de la chambre et vit un Madara allongé au sol, les yeux fermés serrant une masse contre lui. Elle le détestait mais il avait eu encore une fois ce qu'il voulait. Elle pensait vraiment que j'étais naïve d'y croire encore. Je m'étais endormie contre lui après m'être défoulée contre son épaule, il en garderait une douleur pendant quelques temps mais il s'en fichait.

Elle voulut me retirer de lui pour qu'il puisse partir au plus vite de la maison. Mais Izuna lui prit la main, non, il ne fallait pas faire ça maintenant. Son frère était en pleine plénitude et il ne voulait pas casser ça, il savait qu'il se remettait bien plus en cause qu'elle ne voulait le croire. Mais il avait grandit assez avec lui pour le savoir. Il fallait que Madara soit calme pour pouvoir réfléchir et se pencher sur l'ampleur de ses actes.

Il refermait la porte et ils descendirent au salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé en la faisant asseoir sur lui. Il appréciait le calme de la maison en la serrant contre lui. Il pensait sérieusement que ça allait s'arranger. Il lui caressait les cheveux, elle posait sa tête contre son épaule, elle était tellement mieux avec lui. Mais elle avait encore peur pour moi et il le savait :

- S'il la retouche, je le tue, sur la tête de ma mère décédée je le tue.

- Je pense que ce qu'il a fait va le faire longuement réfléchir.

- Il y a intérêt.

Il lui baisait le front et la serrait plus, il l'espérait aussi en espérant pas une fois de plus se tromper dans son jugement.

Je dormais encore quand il avait décidé de me ramener à la maison. Il avait attendu la nuit pour le faire, pour éviter que les curieux nous voient comme ça. Ma sœur l'avait encore en travers de la gorge mais dû se résoudre à nous laisser partir. Mais elle garderait à jamais cette haine envers son beau-frère.

Mais il fallait bien qu'il se calme car dans deux jours maintenant, il allait se marier, la chose qu'il avait attendue pendant si longtemps. Il allait pouvoir le faire maintenant, il était pressé d'y arriver. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, il voulait faire mieux que son père avant lui. Mais il savait que la tâche allait être difficile. Pour le moment, il serrait encore à moi dans le lit, il profitait de mon pardon. Il espérait tenir sa promesse secrète en fermant les yeux.


	12. Chapitre 12: Le vrai visage des faibles

Il avait été calme, je l'avoue mais j'avais encore du mal à digérer ce qu'il m'avait fait. La journée du lendemain fut assez froide entre nous deux. Je refusais de lui parler bien qu'il essayait de se montrer gentil. J'ai passé mon temps à rester dans la chambre loin de lui pendant qu'il passait la journée à faire son devoir de chef de clan. Mais dans l'après-midi, j'eue la visite de ma sœur, ça m'avait fait beaucoup plaisir.

Nous allions toutes les deux dans le grand salon ou elle installait la table pour jouer au Ko. Elle disait que ça aiderait à penser à autre chose et elle avait raison. Et j'espérais ce coup-ci et encore la battre à ce maudit jeu. Elle était coriace mais il m'en fallait plus. On avait bien rit cet après-midi là, je regrettais que ce ne soit pas tout le temps comme ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre.

Koyuki ne pouvait vraiment plus le voir pour le moment, dès qu'elle le sentit entrer, elle mit fin à la partie de Ko et se levait en s'excusant mais pour elle s'était de trop. Je la comprenais, parfois pour moi aussi s'en était de trop. Elle partie de la maison en croisant Madara sans lui adresser le moindre bonjour. Il en avait fait de même et s'était dirigé directement dans le salon. Je remballais la table de jeu, il arrivait derrière moi et passait ses bras autour de ma taille en m'embrassant dans le cou. Je serrais les dents, j'avais encore très mal :

- J'ai prévue plein de choses pour demain, tu verras mon ange, tu vas adorer.

- Hn. Tu me fais mal Madara.

Il se retirait, il savait bien à quel point je souffrais et il avait peur que la journée de demain me fasse encore plus souffrir. Je finissais de ranger, la nuit était déjà tombée et il avait prévu de célébrer notre mariage dans la matinée. Je me demandais pourquoi faire ça aussi tôt mais il avait ses plans en tête. Il ne comptait pas rester ici toute la journée. Nous partions manger et juste après ça, pour ne pas gâcher les traditions du mariage, il partit dormir à l'extérieur de la demeure.

Je n'avais vu de mariage aussi…. Rapide. Je fus réveillée très tôt le lendemain matin, il faisait d'ailleurs encore nuit. Mae s'était levée très tôt elle aussi pour me préparer mon petit déjeuner mais elle pourrait récupérer plus tard je pense. Pendant que je mangeais, elle me dictait mot par mot les instructions de Madara, il avait tout organisé jusqu'à ma propre tenue. Il voulait que tout soit vraiment parfait et il ne tolèrerait aucun écart aujourd'hui.

Après le déjeuner, ce fut le même rituel comme quand je m'étais mariée avec Tajima. Le bain, l'habillage, la coiffure et le maquillage. Ça avait au moins prit trois bonnes heures pour en arriver là. Le jour était levé depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant. J'étais stressée, pourtant, je savais déjà ce que c'était de se marier. Mais là, j'allais devenir l'épouse de Madara et je ne savais pas comment ça allait se passer.

Et puis, l'heure fatidique arriva, Mae m'accompagnait jusqu'à l'entrée pour mettre mes zori. Puis, nous sortions à l'extérieur, il avait dû encore neiger cette nuit. J'avançais avec difficulté dans cette neige épaisse pour arriver devant la salle ou tout allait se passer. Il y avait des Uchiwa dehors, dès qu'ils me virent, ils s'inclinèrent devant moi. Je prenais une grande inspiration et entrais dans la salle.

Il y avait du monde et la salle était très décorée, il n'avait pas lésiné là-dessus. Ils avaient arrangés un autel comme ils le faisaient à l'extérieur. Madara m'attendait, il me tournait le dos. J'avalais ma salive et avançais, c'était très silencieux et ça me rendait encore plus nerveuse. J'arrivais enfin près de lui, il posait un regard sur moi et se mit à sourire. Puis, la cérémonie commença.

Comme pour Tajima, j'espérais que cette maudite cérémonie s'éternise, mais non. Plus j'espérais et plus ça avançait vite. Nous arrivions déjà au partage du saké et dieu sait qu'il avait été amer celui-là. Et puis, il se mit à m'embrasser devant tout le monde, j'étais mariée une deuxième fois. Je croisais le regard de ma sœur, il était triste et je la comprenais.

Il me prit la main et nous allions dans une autre salle ou il y avait pleins de tables. Nous allions tous manger ici et non dehors et heureusement car il faisait vraiment trop froid. Nous nous installions à notre place, mon père se plaçait comme à son habitude près de moi. Mais je ne voulais pas lui parler et il le savait. Même ma sœur voulait éviter la conversation avec lui.

Le repas du mariage ne dura pas si longtemps que ça car oui, Madara avait vraiment prévu quelque chose. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il fit préparer quelques-unes de nos affaires pour un départ de quelques jours hors du village. Il disait que c'était notre cadeau de mariage, intégralement financé par mon père mais nous resterons sur les terres Uchiwa. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque le jour de ses noces que nous n'ayons pas de problème avec des ennemis potentiel.

Nous partions à la nuit, ce choix était bizarre mais pas pour lui, il savait que de nuit on pouvait éviter un grand nombre de visiteurs et puis, il voyait bien avec ses yeux. Pendant le voyage, nous ne nous étions pas adressés une seule fois la parole. Il savait que je lui en voulais encore pour ce qu'il m'avait fait et c'était légitime. Mais il voulait vraiment que je lui parle, ça lui manquait tout ce qu'on faisait avant tous les deux. Il allait essayer de se faire pardonner, il le devait s'il ne voulait pas être le mari d'une tombe.

Nous arrivions deux bonnes heures plus tard dans un onsen qu'il connaissait bien. Nous fûmes très bien accueillis comme je m'y attendais. Il avait déjà tout planifié pour nous deux. Il avait réservé une suite immense un peu comme Tajima avait fait lors de notre voyage après noël. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils étaient tous les deux pareils. Mais je ne loupais pas le regard des femmes quand elles nous croisaient. Beaucoup de femmes étaient charmées par lui mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Et pourtant, je me disais souvent qu'il aurait pu à maintes reprises aller voir ailleurs.

Nous rentrions dans la suite qui était vraiment très belle, propice à faire des choses qu'on ne ferait pas souvent chez soi, enfin, ça dépendait des relations si elles n'étaient pas trop houleuses. Les femmes posaient nos affaires et partirent directement pour ne pas nous déranger. Dès que la porte se refermait, il se mit derrière moi et passait ses bras autour de ma taille en m'embrassant encore dans le cou :

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu l'es ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, non, je n'étais ni heureuse ni comblée par le plaisir. Le mal qu'il m'avait fait primait toujours sur le reste. Mais il allait faire en sorte que ce soit l'inverse et qu'à la fin de ce voyage, j'ai changé vis-à-vis de lui. Je sentis son soupire dans mon cou, il était néanmoins déçu de mon comportement. Je me dégageais de ses bras et allais dans la salle d'eau pour faire couler un bain. Je me déshabillais et allais dedans pour me détendre.

Il entrait dans la pièce et se déshabillait aussi, puis, il me rejoignit. Il s'assit près de moi et le silence s'installait. Il réfléchissait à comment il pourrait me faire parler et de nouveau m'intéresser à lui. Il pensait avoir trouvé un début de solution tout en douceur. Il se déplaçait et s'installait en face de moi. Je le regardais, je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Je le sentis me prendre le pied et appuyer ses pouces dessus, un frisson me parcourut. Il se mit à sourire et continuait, je fermais les yeux et le laissait faire, ça faisait un bien fou.

Puis, il remontait à la cheville, je soupirais de plaisir. Il avait trouvé un moyen et rien ne l'arrêterait. Je sentais ses mains remonter sur mon mollet et mes cuisses. J'ouvris les yeux et le regardais, sa tête était à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je le regardais dans les yeux, il avait le même regard que le jour ou il m'avait embrassé la première fois :

- Je t'aime Luna, je t'ai toujours aimé et je veux qu'on recommence tout à zéro.

- Pour me refaire du mal ?

- Non mon amour, je te promets de me rattraper, je ne veux plus te faire de mal.

Il se penchait sur moi et m'embrassait, j'espérais simplement qu'il ne me mente pas encore une fois. Il continuait encore en me serrant plus contre lui. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, comment résister à ça ? Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que j'oublie et que j'oublie aussi Hashirama. J'étais à lui et à personne d'autre. Il serait prêt à tout pour que plus personne ne vienne troubler ces instants. Je sentais son entre jambes appuyer contre mon ventre, il voulait le faire et ça se sentait.

Mais au moment où il voulut, il entendait que l'on toquait. Il soupira de frustration et se levait. Il sortit de la baignoire et passait une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se dirigeait vers la porte et la fit glisser mais il n'y avait personne derrière. Sur le coup il se disait que non seulement on venait de le déranger alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour à la femme qu'il aimait mais en plus on n'avait même pas la patience d'attendre qu'on ouvre. Mais non, c'était autre chose qui se tramait.

Les lampions s'éteignirent tous à la fois, je pensais que c'était encore un de ses jeux et ne m'inquiétais pas plus que ça. Mais il faisait vraiment noir et je ne voyais rien. J'entendis de légers bruits de pas derrière moi, je pensais que c'était lui. Mais le chakra n'était pas celui de Madara, je le reconnaitrais entre mille. Nous n'étions pas seuls ici et les intentions ne devaient pas être des meilleures. Je composais mes mudras et me retournais brusquement :

- Shoton! Lame de cristal!

Une lame apparut dans ma main et en me retournant, je sentais que j'avais transpercé quelque chose. J'entendis un râle et une masse tomber au sol. Les lampes se rallumaient, mon regard se posait au sol, j'avais égorgé un homme. Madara revenu dans la salle d'eau et le vit lui aussi, il posait son regard sur moi, j'étais tâchée de sang :

- Luna, est-ce que ça va ?

- Non, regarde l'emblème qu'il porte.

Il posait son regard dessus, l'homme était un Kurama. De nombreuses hypothèses se déchainaient dans ma tête mais elles m'amenaient toutes à la même conclusion : mon père s'est servi de moi pour atteindre Madara et qu'importe la méthode. Son but dès le départ était de liquider les têtes du clan et je suis persuadée maintenant que la mort de Tajima n'était pas seulement qu'une histoire de combat :

- Habille-toi, on s'en va.

- Je n'arrive pas à bouger….

J'étais complètement pétrifiée, aucun de mes muscles ne voulaient bouger. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il se passait, non, c'était impossible. Il était prêt à me tuer pour que Madara soit faible. Sacrifier sa propre fille pour une chose aussi vaine. Il s'approchait de moi et enlevait les traces de sang avant de me soulever. Il m'emmenait dans la chambre et je commençais à me rhabiller. Il en fit de même et accrochait ses armes dans son dos. On prit juste ce qu'il y avait d'important, les vêtements n'étaient pas nécessaires au cas où si on devait fuir.

Il ouvrit la porte, un calme monumentale régnait dans les lieux, ce n'était pas normal. Il prit ses armes en main et me fit accrocher ma main à son obi dans son dos. Nous avancions en silence dans le noir, il n'y avait vraiment aucun bruit jusqu'à ce que son pied tape dans quelque chose. Il baissait son regard, c'était un corps, le corps d'une des femmes qui nous avaient amenés à la chambre. Et ce n'était pas le seul.

Nous arrivions dans le hall principal, c'était aussi très calme et je n'aimais pas ça. Il s'arrêta brusquement :

- Ne bouge plus d'un poil.

Je me demandais bien pourquoi mais je vis le problème avec la lueur de la lune, une multitude de fils fins étaient tendus dans la pièce. Des pièges à foisons mais il n'était pas stupide. Il regardait encore les fils tendus :

- Il y a assez d'espace pour ramper dessous mais fais très attention, au moindre écart, ça explose.

Je me baissais et commençais à ramper sous les fils, j'ai eue peur. Peur d'en actionner un pendant mon chemin du fait que je ne voyais pas. Mais il me guidait de loin, il attendait que je sois passé pour me suivre. Dès que j'arrivais près de la porte, je fus soulagée et me relevais. Il commençait à passer sous ce piège géant. Il y était presque, il fallait qu'il y arrive. Mais j'entendis la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir. Je n'eue même pas le temps de me retourner, je perdis immédiatement connaissance. Et Madara qui était encore bloqué sous les fils….


	13. Chapitre 13: Traitre

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me demandais d'abord ou j'étais et que c'était-il passé ?

Il faisait sombre et froid, je levais le regard, je croisais celui de Madara à demi-éteint. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait pu se passer pendant mon inconscience. Je sentais qu'il tremblait, ce n'était pas normal, jamais Madara n'avait tremblé autant. Il passait un pouce sur ma joue, je le laissais faire mais ça m'inquiétait :

- Madara….

- Chut, il faut attendre.

Attendre quoi ? Et pourquoi il faisait si froid ? Je me redressais un peu et me rendis compte que nous étions dans un bois, assit au pied d'un grand chêne. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'avait pas prit les chevaux. Il gémissait de douleur lorsque je bougeais. Je posais mon regard sur son bras et son torse, il était blessé. Il ne l'aurait pas dit si je ne l'avais pas vu, il mit sa main sur ma bouche, il y avait du monde dans les parages. On attendait que ça passe puis, il se relevait difficilement :

- Tu as besoin de soin, tu ne peux pas voyager comme ça.

- Je ferais avec, allons-y.

Il passait son bras valide autour de mes épaules et nous avancions dans le noir. Il me murmurait qu'on était à une heure du village à pied mais que ça allait être difficile d'y accéder car des hommes patrouillaient pour nous trouver. Il ne me parlait pas plus pour s'économiser. Nous continuons et toujours rien, à croire qu'ils avaient cru que nous n'étions plus dans les parages alors que Madara était blessé. Son sang coulait encore, je me demandais comment il avait pu se blesser comme ça ? Ce n'était pas son genre mais il souffrait et je le voyais. Dans un sens, c'était le retour de bâton par apport au mal qui m'avait fait mais de l'autre, j'avais mal pour lui.

Au bout de quelques temps, nous pûmes apercevoir de loin les contours du village Uchiwa. C'était très calme mais même avec le village en vu il fallait faire attention car ils s'attendent peut-être à ce que nous nous précipitions. Et si on faisait ça, c'était notre fin à tous les deux. Mais heureusement qu'on apprenait dans les clans à avoir des signaux peu voyant aux yeux des ennemis.

Il enlevait son bras de mes épaules et mit ses mains en cloche contre son visage. Il fit comme un bruit d'oiseau de nuit avec. Ce n'était vraiment pas bête. Il attendit et nous entendions un retour du même bruit, il se mit à sourire :

- C'est bon, des hommes vont être dispersés pour nous couvrir ; murmura t-il.

Nous regardions vers le village, la porte principale s'ouvrit comme pour une sortie officielle. Puis, une dizaine d'Uchiwa en sortirent, c'était le moment. J'espérais qu'il tienne jusqu'aux portes, il cachait ses blessures. Puis, il me prit la main et nous sortions du bois en courant, ce n'était pas facile avec cette neige épaisse. Et ce fut là, que je vis l'utilité de se cacher jusqu'au dernier moment. Les traqueurs nous avaient repérés et couraient derrière nous. Madara était à bout de souffle, ses blessures le faisaient trop souffrir. Les autres Uchiwa couraient en face de nous, un kunai frôla mon oreille.

Il tomba à genoux, il avait atteint ses limites, le sang coulait encore plus. J'agrippais sa faux et la détachais de son porte armes. Un homme se jeta sur nous, j'élançais mon bras et le transperçais avec la lame. Il s'arrêta nette et s'effondrait au sol, encore un Kurama. Dire que j'étais obligée de tuer les miens à cause de mon père. Mais eux aussi voulait me tuer, j'étais la faiblesse de Madara mais si on ne se dépêchait pas, ils n'auraient plus besoin de me tuer.

Je fus ramenée à la réalité par une violente douleur à l'épaule. Un kunai y était planté, ça me faisait un mal de chien. Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée dans une situation pareille, de plus, ils connaissaient toutes mes attaques ainsi que mes points faibles. Les autres Uchiwa contre attaquèrent de leur coté mais ils étaient bien le double en face. Je me baissais sur Madara, il était assez mal, je me demandais si ses blessures ne venait pas du piège de tout à l'heure.

Je le tournais sur le dos et appuyais mes mains sur son torse pour stopper l'écoulement de sang. Je le regardais dans les yeux :

- Je t'en pris, je sais que t'es plus fort que ça. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait, j'étais aveugle.

Il fit un faible sourire, il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il mit sa main sur les miennes, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme. Deux Kurama couraient vers nous pour nous tuer, c'est fini, je ne serais plus gentille. Je composais mes mudras, mon regard devint plus noir qu'à l'ordinaire :

- Mateki Mugen Onsa !

Le paysage autour de nous changeait, même Madara y était mais je restais près de lui. Ils regardaient autour d'eux :

- Annulez-moi ce genjutsu ! ; cria un Kurama.

- Non, je n'aurais plus de pitié.

Des racines sortirent du sol et commençaient à s'enrouler autour d'eux, ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. Les Uchiwa ne comprenaient pas de trop ce qu'il se passait mais ils savaient bien que notre genjutsu avait le même niveau que le leur sauf que le notre pouvait tuer. Il semblait tellement réel que le cerveau ne savait plus quoi traiter comme information. Les brûlures étaient réelles pour lui tout comme la noyade ou la décapitation. Les corps réagissaient comme s'il subissait une vraie attaque. Mais elle comportait des risques pour l'utilisateur, celle de sombrer dans un coté plus sombre.

Tel était le pouvoir du clan Kurama.

Les racines se resserraient de plus en plus, les empêchant de respirer et de bouger. Madara posa son regard sur moi, un sourire de folie déformait mon visage, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il ne me reconnaissait plus, ce pouvoir était vraiment à rendre fou. Les racines se serraient encore plus, tellement que du sang sortait des yeux, de la bouche et des oreilles des hommes. Ils étaient morts mais ça ne me suffisait pas, je voulais les voir en charpies.

Il m'attrapait la main, je tournais mon regard vers lui, un tel regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu non-plu. Mes yeux améthyste étaient devenus très sombre, il fallait arrêter :

- Ça suffit…. Luna.

J'annulais l'illusion, j'espérais vraiment au fond de moi-même qu'il avait peur. Enfin, pas la grande peur mais cette peur qui fait frissonner tout le corps quand la chose était trop désagréable à voir. Je tombais à genoux, ça m'avait bien pompé coté énergie. Les Uchiwa vinrent vers nous et nous aidait à revenir au village, je sombrais de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Quand je me réveillais plus tard, j'étais allongée dans un lit, j'étais à moitié dans le brouillard. Je vis ma sœur se pencher au-dessus de moi, elle passait sa main sur mon visage. Mon épaule me faisait mal, je la regardais, j'étais bandée. Ma sœur m'aidait à me redresser, j'étais dans la salle des médecins, elle ne m'avait pas manquée celle-là. Je regardais autour de moi, un rideau me séparait du lit d'à coté :

- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne pensais pas qu'il nous ferait ça. À cause de lui, les Uchiwa vont nous considérer comme des traitres.

- Sûrement que c'est le traitement le plus approprié pour nos fautes.

J'entendis un grognement dans le lit d'à coté, le rideau se tirait brusquement. Madara était couché juste à coté, bandé sur tout le torse et le bras gauche. Il était encore plus cerné que d'habitude aux yeux, signe qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Il posait son regard sur ma sœur :

- Écoute-moi stupide belle-sœur, vous deux, vous restées ici c'est clair ? Il semble visiblement qu'on s'est bien servi de vous mais les autres, ils vont mourir et ton père y comprit.

- Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux de lui, je m'en contre fiche.

- Ne t'en fait pas, en ce moment même, j'ai envoyé des hommes à votre clan.

Elle ne dit rien, maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il ne passe aux aveux. Madara allait tout faire pour qu'il parle même dans son état, ma sœur se levait, Izuna venait de se poster à la porte. Elle le rejoignit et ils partirent. Madara se redressait difficilement et se relevait en se tenant au lit, il s'approchait de moi. Je me décalais un peu, il se couchait près de moi en grognant de douleur. Il me serrait contre lui en caressant mes cheveux :

- Je t'aime trop pour te tuer et puis, le clan devra faire avec.

Il m'embrassait, j'y répondis, il me serrait plus. Même si son voyage ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait souhaité, il m'avait près de lui et c'était ça qui comptait. Pour une fois depuis des mois, il était vraiment heureux.

Nous sortions un peu plus tard de l'infirmerie, il passait son bras valide autour de mes épaules et nous sortions de là. Les Uchiwa nous regardaient mais leurs regards n'avaient pas changés comme on s'y attendait. Non, ils étaient plutôt doux, je ne les comprendrais jamais. Ils s'approchèrent de nous et demandaient si on allait bien, ils ne se souciaient que de notre santé. Une vieille femme s'approchait de moi et me tendit un paquet, je me demandais bien pourquoi. Je le pris et la remerciais, elle me prit la main :

- Mon enfant, continuez comme ça.

Elle sourit et repartit, vraiment étrange cette femme. Les autres se dispersaient, j'ouvris le paquet, c'était un tanto avec le symbole des Uchiwa dessus. Il sourit :

- Cette femme, c'est la plus vieille du village, beaucoup la respecte. Mais quand tu reçois un cadeau d'elle, qui est très rare, c'est que tu mérites vraiment ta place.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était une femme qui décidait pour les autres.

- Elle n'est pas pareille que les autres, elle a connut l'un de nos prédécesseur les plus talentueux et à même eue la chance d'être son élève.

- Et qui était-il ?

- C'était Nakano, c'est notre saint-patron ainsi que la rivière qui longe le territoire Uchiwa. De plus, il était un des élèves d'Indra, notre ancêtre.

Je souriais, oui, c'était un très beau cadeau et une chance pour moi de recevoir ça d'une femme qui avait autant de connaissance et de savoir. En faite, ils n'étaient pas si différents que nous tout compte fait. Et ils avaient de la chance de connaitre parfaitement les épopées de leurs ancêtres.

Je sortie de ma rêverie, trois Uchiwa vinrent vers nous :

- Madara-sama, nous avons ramené ce que vous vouliez.

- Bien, je vais m'en occuper et le clan ?

- Décimé.

Il sourit et me regardait :

- Ça te convient mon amour ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Il sourit encore et nous marchions jusqu'aux prisons. C'était calme, en ce moment, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de prisonnier. Nous nous arrêtions devant une cellule, dedans, il y avait une masse sombre et recroquevillée sur elle-même. Mon père était là comme un misérable et il l'avait mérité, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il levait son regard sur nous, Madara ouvrit la grille et entrait, je restais sur le seuil.

Madara activa ses sharingans et le regardait, oui, il allait s'occupé personnellement de lui. Il le prit par la gorge et le plaquait contre le mur :

- Tu pensais m'avoir n'est-ce pas ? Tu as perdu, tu as tout perdu.

- J'ai… j'ai encore mes filles….

Je me mis à rire, non mais il nous prenait pour qui ? Depuis des mois on le détestait et là, ce qu'il c'était passé dans la nuit nous avait conforté encore plus :

- Personnellement, je n'ai plus de parents.

Ça convenait à Madara, il savait maintenant qu'il pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi, même s'il mourait, on s'en fichait. Il le plongeait dans une illusion, il était attaché à un poteau et Madara le fixait. Il sortit un katana. Il posa une question simple, depuis quand avait-il prévu de tuer les Uchiwa ?

Il n'eut pas le choix de tout dire, dans l'hiver ou nous avions prit très mal, les Senju sont venu le voir. En échange de préserver notre clan, mon père avait accepté pour eux de se débarrasser un maximum des grosses têtes parmi les Uchiwa. Et c'est là qu'ils avaient imaginés ce plan.

Le jour des négociations Uchiwa/Senju, les Senju n'avaient pas lâchés l'affaire pour faire croire à Tajima qu'il y avait des avantages à être allier avec les Kurama. Ils avaient attendu le bon moment pour refuser l'offre pour qu'il croie qu'il avait enfin toutes ses chances. Qu'il allait enfin avoir un clan allié plus une nouvelle femme qui n'était pas au courant de tout ça.

C'était un plan parfait pour approcher les Uchiwa et les liquider avec l'aide des Senju. Butsuma Senju avait réussi de son coté à tuer son rival de combat. Hashirama était au courant avec son frère mais il ne supportait pas qu'on se serve de moi pour ça. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait motivé à me garder près de lui chez les Senju. Mais mon père lui avait bien fait comprendre entre les lignes qu'ils avaient un contrat à honorer. Il voulait absolument que je rejoigne les bras de Madara.

Ensuite, il avait prévu de nous faire tuer au onsen pour avoir une grosse tête de clan en moins et ça avait faillit marcher ! Madara avait faillit mourir dans ce piège de fils. Si ses plans avaient marchés, les Senju auraient pu envahir le territoire Uchiwa et en partager la moitié avec les Kurama. Tout ça n'était que purement politique et sadique. Il était prêt à tuer ses propres filles pour ça.

J'avais tout entendu à l'extérieur de son illusion, je le regardais une dernière fois pendant que Madara dégainait un kunai :

- J'espère que les dieux auront pitié de ta pauvre âme.

Je leur tournais le dos et marchais vers la sortie pendant qu'un gémissement des plus sinistres s'élevait dans les lieux.


	14. Chapitre 14: Malgré leurs différences

Depuis cette histoire, Senju et Uchiwa étaient de plus en plus en guerre, Madara était souvent absent à cause de ça. Voilà cinq mois depuis ça et je sortais un peu plus dans le village, nous étions bientôt en été et c'était assez agréable. Je n'ai pas pu retourner à la rivière à cause d'Hashirama, Madara ne voulait plus que je le vois mais je pensais à Masaru. Le pauvre, il devait encore attendre depuis mais je lui avais dit que c'était mieux de ne plus se voir. Peut-être avait-il enfin quitté la région ?

Mais Leiko ne l'oubliait pas, elle voulait le revoir encore, il lui manquait. Et puis, elle était seule, elle n'avait jamais voulue se caser avec un homme. La peur de le perdre du jour au lendemain à la guerre se disait-elle. Et pourtant, elle voulait tellement avoir une famille surtout à son âge. C'était bien une des seules femmes ici à ne pas être avec un homme et on le lui faisait souvent remarquer. Mais elle n'écoutait pas tout les commérages, elle s'en fichait bien dans le fond.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait décidée d'aller voir malgré la guerre dans la région. Elle passait tranquillement les portes du village et partit en forêt en prenant le chemin que je lui avais montrée quelques mois plus tôt. Elle était pressée de revoir son frère, elle voulait lui parler plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Car la dernière fois, elle l'avait quand même trouvé distant, surement à cause de ma présence se disait-elle. Elle accélérait sa course pour être sûr de rester plus longtemps avec lui.

Elle arrivait là-bas une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les lieux étaient toujours aussi calmes. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit à part l'eau qui s'écoulait et quelques oiseaux. Elle soupira, elle pensait vraiment qu'il serait là pour attendre. Elle allait s'asseoir sur le rocher et attendit un peu, sans doute qu'il détecterait sa présence et qu'il viendrait à elle. Elle espérait surtout ne pas être dérangée pendant son attente.

Elle attendait encore, c'était long, très long. Elle soupira, sûrement qu'il était parti sans le lui dire. Elle serait très triste si c'était le cas. Mais non, il ne se manifestait pas. Elle soupira encore et se relevait mais elle sentit un autre chakra, de l'autre coté de la rive. Ce n'était pas celui de son frère, un homme apparut, Tobirama. Elle reculait d'un pas et sortit un kunai, il ne fit rien :

- Du calme, je ne suis pas venu pour t'attaquer.

- Nous sommes en guerre si vous l'avez oublié.

- Je sais mais franchement, je n'ai pas envie aujourd'hui.

Il sourit, il avait toujours trouvé la jeune femme attirante depuis leur première rencontre et ça n'avait pas changé. Pourtant, ils étaient en guerre mais il avait un faible comme il le disait pour moi, pour les ténébreuses. Elle gardait quand même le kunai dans ses mains, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pourtant, il disait la vérité, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Tobirama paraissait froid quand on le regardait comme ça, mais c'était aussi un homme, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était juste venue là pour revoir son frère qui devait être dans les parages. Mais le jeune homme savait éperdument qu'il n'était plus de ce monde depuis des mois. Et Hashirama n'en reprendrait pas sa forme de si tôt maintenant que je ne venais plus. Il se décidait bien malgré lui à lui dire la vérité. Mais il devait tourner ça à sa sauce pour éviter les foudres de la jeune Uchiwa :

- Ton frère est mort, une de nos patrouilles à retrouver son corps il y a quelques semaines.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Tu mens Senju !

- Selon nos médecins, il a succombé à un arrêt cardiaque, on l'a enterré comme il se devait. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Elle n'y croyait pas, son frère, son grand-frère était mort aussi misérablement et tout seul en plus. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir retenu de partir ce jour-là. Il serait chez elle, au chaud et non au fond d'un trou. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle regrettait tellement. Il traversa la rivière et s'approchait d'elle. Mais elle reculait, il lui prit le poignet et la tirait à lui en la regardant dans les yeux. Il essuyait ses larmes :

- Nous n'aurions pas été en guerre, tu ne me haïrais pas autant ; dit-il.

- Sûrement ; avouait-elle.

Ce n'était pas désagréable pour elle mais elle ne pouvait pas rester près de lui, c'était contre nature. De plus, si on la voyait avec un ennemi, elle serait accusée de trahison et exécutée. Mais lui, il s'en fichait, ça serait son secret, aimer son ennemi. Enfin, une femme seulement car oui, il haïssait les Uchiwa malgré ça. Il penchait sa tête sur elle et l'embrassait. Elle se figeait un instant avant d'y répondre. Il continuait et la serrant contre son armure, il la maudissait sur le moment. Bien que ce fût agréable, la jeune femme se retirait de ses bras, un peu rouge au visage :

- Désolée, je ne peux pas.

- Réfléchie bien, s'il te plait.

Elle lui tournait le dos et disparut de sa vue, il soupirait, pour une fois qu'il saisissait sa chance, la fille lui échappait. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir, elle n'avait pas refusée de se faire embrasser. Et elle avait rougit, comme quoi… Il sourit et repartit lui aussi à son village.

Le soir arrivait, j'étais encore avec Izuna pour régler certains papiers, avec la guerre, il y en avait de plus en plus. J'avais été chargée de rédiger les lettres pour les différentes équipes envoyées en mission. La plupart n'étaient pas revenues depuis des mois, Madara était partit depuis presque deux mois. Il me manquait beaucoup mine de rien, j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'endormir depuis qu'il était parti. J'espérais simplement qu'il allait bien même si je savais qu'il était fort.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, je levais mon regard, je vis ma sœur entrer. Je lui souris et elle en fit de même, on voyait tous maintenant à quel point elle avait changée ces derniers mois. En plus, son ventre avait un peu gonflé, Izuna était heureux tous les jours depuis qu'il l'a su. Elle s'approchait de lui, il la tirait à lui et l'embrassait. Elle y répondit pendant qu'il mit une main sur son ventre :

- Tu ne devrais pas sortir aussi souvent.

- Izuna, je suis enceinte, pas manchot. Je vais très bien.

Je souris, je me demandais bien ce que ça faisait d'être parents. Moi aussi, je voulais au moins en avoir un mais le souvenir d'avoir été enceinte me blasait. J'avais peur de le perdre aussi ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose après la naissance. Je fus tirée de mes pensées, on toquait à la porte, Izuna disait d'entrer. Elle s'ouvrit de nouveau et je vis Akane, je me demandais bien ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle s'inclinait légèrement devant nous et s'approchait de moi avec un parchemin. Je le pris et l'ouvris :

_« Ma chère Luna-sama ;_

_Voilà bientôt deux longs mois que je n'ai pas revu la maison et tu me manques énormément. Mais je crains pour ta sécurité même au sein du village. Donc j'ai demandé à Akane de revenir pour te protéger. Et puis, je pense que tu ne t'ennuieras pas de sa présence. Mais le temps que tu reçoives ce parchemin, je serais sûrement déjà en route pour rentrer._

_Je t'aime._

_Madara Uchiwa. »_

Je souris, il allait bientôt revenir, mais pourquoi avoir rappelé la jeune femme alors ? Sûrement qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps ici avant de repartir au combat. Il était temps pour nous de rentrer chez nous, le reste attendra demain et on recommencerait une autre journée type comme aujourd'hui. Nous sortions du bâtiment et on se séparait pour rentrer chez nous.

Akane mangeait avec moi, c'était vraiment très calme ces derniers temps. Puis, je partis dans ma chambre et elle s'assit sur le seuil de la porte pour surveiller. Je lui apportais quand même une couverture au cas où, puis, je partis me coucher sans trop m'attarder. Il fallait vraiment que je me repose correctement pour assurer demain. Je m'endormie comme une masse.

Dans la nuit, je me réveillais brusquement, je me redressais. J'avais sentis un chakra extrêmement fort, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Je m'habillais vite fait et sortis de la chambre en courant. Je suis passée si vite que même Akane avait eue du mal à me calculer. Je descendis l'étage, je ne pris même pas le temps d'enfiler mes chaussures. Je sortis de la demeure et courus jusqu'aux portes du village, elles venaient de s'ouvrir. Je vis des Uchiwa rentrer, ils devaient être vraiment fatigués. Ils s'inclinèrent devant moi et j'en fis de même. Je levais le regard en espérant le voir.

Il entrait dans les derniers :

- Madara !

Il levait son regard sur moi, fatigué lui aussi. Je courus vers lui et sautais dans ses bras. Il me serrait contre lui, voilà deux mois qu'il espérait me voir et son vœu s'était réalisé. Mais il s'écartait un peu de moi, en effet, il était couvert de sang et bien d'autres choses. Il retirait ses gants, il les mettait tout le temps maintenant pour éviter de se salir les mains. Mais aussi, pour ne plus avoir de sang dessus, le mien l'avait refroidit. Il me prit la main et nous retournions à la demeure, Akane était devant la porte. Elle soupira, maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi j'étais partie aussi vite.

Elle s'inclinait devant lui, il sourit faiblement et nous entrions dans la demeure. Il fit appeler Mae, la jeune femme avait sa chambre dans la maison, elle dormait en permanence ici. Elle arrivait quelques minutes plus tard et s'inclinait devant son maître. Il lui demandait d'emmener Akane avec elle, il disait que la cohabitation ne serait pas longue. Elle acquiesça, ça ne lui posait aucun problème de partager son petit confort avec celle qui me protégeait.

Elle l'emmenait avec elle et nous montions dans notre chambre. Je l'aidais à retirer son armure et la posais dans un coin de la pièce en attendant qu'elle soit nettoyée demain. Il allait dans la salle d'eau, je le suivis. Il retirait ses vêtements déchirés et les jetait, ils n'étaient plus bons à rien. Il était blessé mais légèrement. Je lui nettoyais le sang qu'il avait et bandais ses blessures. Il souriait, il était vraiment heureux de voir que je m'occupais bien de lui. Tout se passait tellement mieux depuis quelques mois.

Ensuite, nous allions nous coucher, il me serrait contre lui. Je passais ma main sur sa joue, il me baisait le front. Il allait profiter de la nuit pour se reposer près de moi :

- Tu restes longtemps ?

- Une semaine, le temps de me reposer un peu et je repars.

- Combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas mon ange, ça peut être quelques jours comme quelques mois.

- Tu me manques tellement, c'est long de t'attendre.

Il me serrait encore plus, il le savait que c'était long, même pour lui c'était très long. Mais cette maudite guerre avait décidée à ne pas lui laisser de répit. Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse à affaiblir les Senju pour être sûr de rester plus longtemps à la maison. Pour le moment, il n'y pensait pas, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer du temps avec sa famille et moi. Demain, il restera à faire la grasse matinée pendant que j'irais rejoindre sa place pour continuer mon travail avec son frère. Il me rejoindrait sûrement plus tard :

- Au faite, tu vas être oncle bientôt.

- Hm ? Comment ça ?

- Ma sœur est enceinte, Izuna me fait rire, il fait tout pour ne pas qu'elle bouge de trop.

- Hm, un vrai futur papa poule, je vois bien le tableau.

Il se mit à rire, oui, il imaginait bien son frère en homme de foyer. Mais bon, c'était un shinobi lui-aussi, le combat lui manquerait de trop pour faire ça. Mais il savait bien que ce serait un bon père, il n'en doutait pas. Lui aussi le voudrait mais la nature avait décidée d'être capricieuse avec lui :

- J'espère que ce sera bientôt notre tour, je voudrais au moins un fils à entrainer.

- Je sais mais je crois en faite que je ne me sens pas prête. J'ai beaucoup de peur, je ne veux pas élever mes enfants alors que dehors c'est la guerre tous les jours.

- Non, je suis sûr que nous aurons arrêtés la guerre avant qu'ils arrivent, tu n'auras plus de peur après.

- Je l'espère Madara.

Il était tellement sûr de lui, mais la guerre ne s'effacerait pas d'un claquement de doigts et il le savait. Mais pour me rassurer, il préférait s'en persuader lui-même. Il était comme tout parent, il ne voulait pas que ses enfants meurent avant lui. Mais avec cette foutue guerre, c'était bien l'inverse qui se produisait sous ses yeux tous les jours sur les champs de batailles.

Il sortit de ses pensées, je m'étais rendormie très vite dans ses bras, maintenant, j'étais sereine. Il sourit et fermait les yeux pour rejoindre lui-aussi le pays des rêves.


	15. Chapitre 15: Et la mort

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais assez tôt. C'était devenu une habitude depuis quelques mois déjà. Je me levais doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, je voyais bien qu'il était épuisé. Je sortis du lit, j'allais à mon armoire pour sortir mes affaires et me préparer dans la salle d'eau. Après m'être habillée, je me coiffais soigneusement et attachais mes cheveux en un chignon que je recouvrais d'un tissu rouge écarlate ne laissant apparaitre que mes deux baguettes qui le tenait. Ma tenue ne se composait exclusivement de rouge et noir ayant abandonnée le blanc depuis mon arriver ici.

Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard et jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas bougé et il respirait calmement. Je souris et sortis sans bruit de la chambre. Je descendis les escaliers de bois pour arriver dans la cuisine. Akane était déjà réveillée ainsi que Mae qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Je leur souriais et m'assise à ma place habituelle. Nous fûmes servies assez rapidement comme d'habitude, Mae était vraiment une bonne domestique. Puis, elle s'assit près de nous pour boire son thé, j'aimais bien sa compagnie le matin quand j'étais seule.

Je la regardais avec un air taquin et lui dis :

- Alors Mae-chan, tu as fait des misères à notre Akane cette nuit ?

- Je ne pense pas, pourquoi ? ; dit-elle en souriant.

On regardait toutes les deux Akane qui avait du mal à émerger de son sommeil, les yeux encore creusés :

- Je dors très mal en ce moment mais ça ira mieux dans quelques jours.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fatiguée mais je ne t'en veux pas.

On rigolait bien toutes les trois, un sacré trio de petit déjeuner mais les hommes n'aimaient pas ça du matin. Ils trouvaient les femmes bien trop bavardes entre elles et ça leurs donnait la migraine. Et dans la maison, notre petit bavardage faisait bien son effet, nous entendions des pas descendre l'escalier et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Madara et sa tête des mauvais jours. Mae se relevait, s'inclinait devant lui et partie préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui. Il avait dû nous entendre de l'étage, on va dire aussi que nous n'étions pas très discrètes. Il s'assit près de moi, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, il faisait vraiment son effet :

- Vous n'avez plus rien à dire mesdames ?

Nous ne disions rien, en sa présence, on ne parlait pratiquement jamais, surtout le matin. Mae lui apportait son repas et s'éclipsait de la cuisine. Nous finissions de déjeuner dans le calme, dommage, ça me mettait de bonne humeur ces discussions. Madara avait tendance à nous casser là-dessus, les histoires de femmes, ça ne l'intéressait pas à part les miennes et encore. Ça dépendait surtout de son humeur et là, il ne semblait pas joyeux d'avoir été réveillé par nos rires.

Nous finissions de déjeuner, puis, nous allions au centre du village accompagnés par Akane. Il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui il viendrait dans le bureau. Nous rentrions dans le bâtiment, puis, dans la pièce ou je travaillais maintenant depuis quelques mois. Izuna était déjà là, il sourit quand il vit son frère passer la porte. Il se doutait bien qu'il était rentré dans la nuit, il l'avait senti.

Madara lui serrait la main comme à son habitude et lui sourit :

- Félicitation futur papa.

Le cadet se mit à sourire, Madara pouvait voir à quel point il était heureux. Izuna ne pensait pas avoir d'enfants si tôt mais ça lui faisait tellement plaisir mais il semblait épuisé, bien plus que d'habitude :

- Tu as l'air fatigué Izuna.

- Oui, désolé mais Koyuki à été malade toute la nuit et j'ai dormi très peu.

- Rentre chez toi, Luna et moi nous ferons les papiers tous les deux. Tu passeras le bonjour à Koyuki de ma part.

Il acquiesçait, ça allait sûrement lui permettre de se reposer un peu car en ce moment les journées étaient longues. Il se relevait et partit de la pièce en fermant soigneusement la porte. Madara alla s'asseoir à sa place et fit sa petite inspection pour voir si tout n'avait pas été déplacé n'importe comment. Oui, il était très maniaque dans son travail même quand il savait que c'était moi qui me suis tenue ici. Il ne trouvait rien à redire, c'était parfait. Je m'assise au bureau d'Izuna et commençais à écrire les lettres de missions pour les équipes restées sur les champs de batailles.

Madara, lui, attaquait des choses bien plus importantes. Des plans de batailles, des stratégies de guerre à mettre en place selon les batailles. Il n'y avait qu'un stratège comme lui qui pouvait s'occuper de ce genre de chose. Il avait toujours été fort dans ces choses-là et je savais bien de qui il tenait ça. Oui, il était vraiment très doué, un vrai génie pour notre époque.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, il estimait que c'était l'heure de faire une pause. Il sortit une bouteille de saké et se servi une coupelle. Il m'en proposait mais je n'en voulais pas, l'alcool, ce n'était plus mon truc. Il me fit signe de venir près de lui, je me levais et m'approchais. Il passait un bras autour de ma taille et me tirait à lui pour m'embrasser. J'y répondis et il continuait encore, il m'en voulait de ne pas être restée au lit plus longtemps plutôt que de jacasser dans la cuisine. Mais il comptait bien se venger de suite.

Il m'embrassait sauvagement dans le cou tout en virant les papiers du bureau avec un bras. Il était vraiment surexcité, il se fichait bien que l'on nous entende ou non. Après tout, c'était son bureau et il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il couchait mon dos dessus, le bassin au bord. Il défit mon yukata et m'embrassait de partout, puis, il fit ce qu'il attendait depuis deux longs mois.

À l'extérieur de la pièce, Akane entendait tout, elle paraissait gênée par la situation et espérait que personne ne vienne pendant ce moment-là. Surtout que ça devenait très chaud quand elle m'entendait crier le nom de Madara. Elle se mit à rougir, elle ne pensait pas qu'un homme pouvait faire autant d'effet à une femme dans ces cas-là. Elle n'avait encore jamais eue d'expérience dans ce domaine et elle n'était pas pressée. Puis, ça se calmait peu à peu, il l'avait entendu pousser un long gémissement et entendit des bruits de baisers. Elle soupira, heureusement que ce n'était pas tous les jours comme ça.

Je soufflais, il y avait vraiment été fort ce coup-ci, il ne s'était pas retenu. Je l'embrassais encore et encore, il semblait vraiment heureux de l'avoir fait même si c'était ici. Il se retirait de moi et se rhabillait, j'en fis de même. Il n'était même plus motivé pour réviser ses tactiques sachant qu'il s'était vidé l'esprit et même autre chose pendant qu'il me faisait l'amour. Il pensait que ça viendrait après le déjeuner.

Vers midi, nous sortions de la pièce, Akane me regardait, oui, je savais bien ce que voulait dire ce regard. Mais je n'y pouvais rien dans le fond. Nous rentrions à la demeure et allions directement à la cuisine. Le repas fut assez court car Madara insistait encore pour que je le suive à l'étage. Ce qu'il avait fait ne lui avait pas suffit, il était encore prit de frénésie. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il se calme, on avait quand même une semaine devant nous pour ça. Mais non, il me tirait avec lui à l'étage et me plaquait contre le mur de la chambre. Il m'embrassait encore en fermant la porte.

Mais après quelques baisers, il fut interrompu brutalement. La cloche des portes du village sonnait. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, on nous attaquait. Il se retirait très vite de moi et enfilait au plus vite son armure. Il prit ses armes, je me préparais aussi mais il ne voulait pas que j'aille au combat. Il me donnait l'ordre d'aider ses hommes à évacuer les civils. J'acquiesçais, il m'embrassait une dernière fois et sautait par la fenêtre. J'en fis de même et allais dans la grande rue. Les civils couraient de partout, nous leur indiquions d'aller se réfugier dans les souterrains le temps que le combat passe.

Des bombes explosaient sur les maisons, ils avaient décidés de tout ravager. Ça devenait vraiment dangereux, je pouvais déjà voir au loin, près du combat, des gens à terre. Ça allait faire très mal, je le sentais au plus profond de mes entrailles. Je vis Mae courir plus loin avec Akane, je les rejoignis :

- Il faut que vous rejoigniez les souterrains !

- Vous aussi Luna-sama ! ; criait Mae.

- Non, je dois guider les civils et ….

Il y eu un bruit violent puis, je me sentais projetée plus loin contre le sol. J'entendais très mal et ma vue était brouillée. Il y avait cette odeur de chair brûlée qui me remontait au nez, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. J'entendais encore crier et encore de multiples explosions, mon regard se posait sur ma main, elle était en sang. Je me redressais difficilement et regardais autour de moi, perdue. Je voyais le corps de Mae à quelques mètres de moi. Je rampais jusqu'à elle et la tournais sur le dos. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et du sang maculait son visage ainsi que sa tenue. Elle était morte, j'aperçue un trou dans le sol pas loin de nous et je compris.

J'aperçue celui d'Akane plus loin et j'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas dans le même état que cette pauvre Mae. Je voulais me relever mais je n'y arrivais pas, une violente douleur partie de ma jambe et je me mis à crier. J'avais tellement mal. Je regardais ma jambe et ne m'étonnais pas plus de la douleur, l'os de mon tibia ressortait de mes chairs. Je saignais beaucoup et ma main droite était dans un piteux état. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, j'ai cru qu'une éternité était passée à cause de cette douleur. Mais en réalité, que quelques minutes à peine étaient passées.

J'entendais des hommes appeler mon nom mais j'étais tellement dans le gaz que ça me paraissais très loin. Des bombes explosaient encore près de nous et je voyais les hommes au combat s'approcher de plus en plus. Je n'arrivais à ne plus rien calculer mais je me forçais à rester quand même éveillée. Je secouais Akane, j'espérais qu'elle se réveille, elle ne pouvait pas me laisser, pas comme ça. C'est une mort bête, on ne l'avait même pas vu cette bombe tomber, ça avait été si rapide. Je la serrais contre moi, j'espérais vraiment qu'elle se réveille.

Je sentais une main sur mon épaule, je tournais la tête et vis un Uchiwa près de moi :

- Luna-sama, il faut que je vous emmène, vous êtes salement amochée !

Je n'entendais que la moitié de ce qu'il disait, il me fit lâcher le corps d'Akane et me soulevait dans ses bras. Je criais de douleur, non seulement parce que ma jambe me faisait souffrir mais aussi parce que je devais la laisser là. Elle ne me méritait vraiment pas ça. Putain de guerre de merde.

Il se mit à courir et le bruit était de plus en plus intense, ça se rapprochait très vite. Nous rentrions dans les souterrains, il forçait le passage pour me conduire vers le fond du tunnel. Il me couchait au sol et appelait un médecin d'urgence. Ma sœur me vit et se précipitait vers moi, elle passait un bras sous ma tête et la soulevait :

- Luna ! Est-ce que tu m'entends !?

- À moitié…. J'ai très… mal….

- On va te soigner, ce n'est pas grave. Deux ou trois égratignures de rien du tout….

Je ne la croyais pas, je voyais bien les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Non, elle se forçait de me mentir pour que je ne m'inquiète pas plus. Malgré ma fracture ouverte, ma main droite déchiquetée et mon visage à moitié brûlé. J'aurais été presque méconnaissable mais elle, elle savait que c'était bel et bien moi malgré mon état. Je me sentais partir, est-ce que j'allais mourir moi aussi ?


	16. Chapitre 16: Frappa un grand coup

- J'ai… j'ai froid…

- Je sais mais essaie de ne pas t'endormir, le médecin va arriver.

Mes dents s'entrechoquaient tellement j'avais froid, j'avais perdue pas mal de sang à la jambe. Il faisait un peu sombre mais je pouvais voir les gens me regarder. Ils avaient l'air inquiets, je ne savais même pas dans quel état j'étais. Je sentais encore la terre trembler, les bombes tombaient encore. Je me demandais ou ça en était dehors, s'ils avaient réussis à les repousser ou non. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas qui nous avait attaqués mais je n'avais pas trop de doutes là-dessus.

Il y eu un peu de mouvement, un des Uchiwa revenait avec le médecin. Je le voyais bien son regard, un mélange de dégout et de souffrance. Ce n'était pas juste deux ou trois égratignures comme l'avait dit ma sœur. Il regardait en premier ma jambe, pour lui, c'était l'endroit le plus grave au niveau de la perte de sang. Il sortit un kunai et découpait mon pantalon à cette jambe. Il avalait sa salive, c'était moche. Il regardait ma sœur et lui tendit un morceau de bois et lui indiquait de me faire serrer les dents dessus.

Dès que ce fut fait, il approchait ses mains de ma jambe. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ce que je pensais ? Et bah si, il appuya fermement sur l'os pour le remettre dans ma jambe. Je crois que mon cri avait traversé tout le souterrain. Je me débattais sous la douleur, un Uchiwa plaquait mon coté valide au sol. Il ne fallait pas que je bouge, j'en étais consciente mais ça faisait tellement mal ! Mais le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas fini mais il ne pouvait pas me recoudre dans ce souterrain avec si peu de matériel. Et surtout, l'endroit n'était pas du tout hygiénique pour faire ça, je pouvais encore choper une infection par-dessus.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en attendant que ça se calme dehors, c'était de me poser une attèle. Je ne devais surtout pas bouger. Après ça, il regardait ma main et me demandait si je pouvais bouger les doigts. Ça je pouvais le faire mais j'avais assez mal aussi. Elle était en sang, il manquait des morceaux de chairs et il pensait que je devais avoir aussi des os de cassés. Et il regardait enfin mon visage. Toute la partie droite comme ma jambe et ma main était brûlée. Je saignais aussi de l'oreille et jugea un traumatisme crânien. Je ne pensais pas être blessée à ce point-là. En même temps, j'aurais pu être morte moi aussi.

Mais vu ou elle était tombée celle-là, je ne devais ma chance qu'à la proximité. J'étais plus loin au moment de l'explosion que Mae et Akane. Il passait une bande en attendant sur ma main et sur la moitié de mon visage. Là c'était sûr, je n'étais pas reconnaissable. Dehors, ça semblait se calmer mais il ne fallait pas sortir tant qu'on ne viendrait pas nous chercher. Ma sœur était très inquiète pour Izuna ainsi que pour moi mais ça va, le médecin allait finir ça quand il n'y aurait plus de danger.

Les Senju finirent par battre en retraite, ayant provoqués assez de dégâts comme ils le voulaient. Ce n'était qu'une attaque pour déstabiliser les Uchiwa avant les prochaines batailles. Ils étaient satisfaits, ils avaient fait des pertes et bien plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Il faudra maintenant du temps aux Uchiwa pour se remettre de ça. Ils n'auraient jamais crus être attaqués comme ça sur leur propre territoire et en plus dans le village principal.

Dès qu'ils étaient partis, Madara se précipitait dans la grande rue pour aller vers les souterrains. Il vit le corps de sa domestique et celui d'Akane et une seule chose lui traversait l'esprit, étais-je blessée ? Il fut prit de panique et courait le plus vite possible là ou nous étions. Dès qu'ils le virent, les gens sortirent du souterrain. Il passait entre eux pour arriver vers le fond. Il vit Koyuki, accroupie près d'un corps. Il arrivait vers nous et me reconnu sous mes bandages. Il se baissait et passait sa main sur mon visage :

- Madara….

- Chut, ne parle pas, on va te soigner.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me soulevait avec facilité, il faisait très attention à ma jambe et nous sortions du souterrain. Les gens regardaient les dégâts que les bombes avaient provoqués. Certains s'estimaient heureux car leurs maisons étaient intactes. D'autres, il fallait tout reconstruire, mais c'était ça la guerre et ils le savaient. Les blessés étaient rapatriés là ou on pouvait les mettre, malheureusement, les morts avaient moins de souci à se faire. Ils étaient rassemblés dans un coin en attendant qu'on vienne les reconnaitre.

Madara était resté très longtemps près de moi, même quand je dormais, il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Mais il allait quand même voir le médecin pour savoir comment ça allait se passer :

- Pour sa jambe, ça ira, il faudra juste qu'elle ne bouge pas pendant deux mois. Mais pour sa main et son visage, nous ne pouvons rien faire, les brûlures resteront.

Il soupira, il savait à quel point j'allais souffrir mais encore bien plus avec ça.

Trois mois passèrent depuis ça et Madara n'était pas repartit en bataille. De plus, il semblerait que les Senju se soient calmés depuis l'attaque du village. Ils devaient sûrement préparer quelque chose et Madara en était sûr à cent pour cent. Ils ne resteraient pas là-dessus.

Je pouvais de nouveau marcher mais je portais encore les bandages sur la moitié de mon visage, ainsi que sur ma main et ma jambe qui avait été brûlée elle aussi malgré tout. J'avais honte, je me sentais moche et je ne voulais plus me montrer. Même Madara ne pouvait pas voir mon visage tant que je l'ai repoussé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit l'horreur que j'étais devenue. Mais il m'aimait encore, il se fichait bien de ça.

Ma sœur avait accouchée un peu tôt de son bébé mais il était en pleine forme. C'était un garçon, ils l'avaient nommé Atsuhiko, il était vraiment très beau. Izuna était vraiment heureux, il était enfin père et ça les rapprochait encore plus. Moi aussi je voulais un enfant mais ça ne venait toujours pas. Mais ce bonheur ne durerait pas longtemps. Deux semaines après cette naissance, Madara et Izuna durent repartir sur les champs de batailles.

La veille au soir, j'étais déjà couchée mais je ne dormais pas. J'étais pensive en ce moment, je me demandais quand tout ça allait s'arrêter. J'entendis la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir, Madara avait fini de se laver. Il se dirigeait vers le lit et se couchait près de moi. Il passait sa main dans mes cheveux, je ne le regardais même pas. Mais il agrippait le nœud de mon bandage et tirait dessus. Je me redressais brutalement et plaquais ma main contre mon visage :

- Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça !

- Luna, je me fiche bien de ce que tu caches, je t'aime. Et puis, ce n'est pas bon de laisser ça tout le temps bandés, il faut laisser un peu respirer.

- Je suis hideuse, je ne te mérite même plus….

- Tu as été blessée pour aider le clan, il n'y a pas de honte et les gens le savent très bien. Et moi, je suis très fier d'avoir une femme comme toi.

Mes larmes coulaient, c'était vraiment trop dur à porter ça. Il me serrait contre lui, il n'aimait pas mon état de ces derniers mois. Il le voyait bien que j'étais triste mais quoiqu'il fasse, il n'arrivait pas à me faire remonter le moral. Il retirait le reste de mon bandage et regardait mon visage. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait une différence mais pour lui, elle était des moindres. Les gens verraient bien la réalité mais lui, il ne voulait pas s'embêter avec ça :

- Je ne vois aucune différence, je vois toujours la femme que j'aime.

Je le regardais, il se mit à sourire sincèrement et m'embrassait. C'était sa dernière nuit avant de me quitter pendant un temps indéterminé et il comptait bien en profiter.

Le lendemain, ils partirent, je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois seule avec les domestiques. Mae et Akane me manquaient, je perdais tous ceux qui m'étaient chers. De plus, Leiko m'avait annoncée elle aussi la mort de Masaru. Ça faisait mal et j'espérais vraiment que ça s'arrêterait là.

Quelques jours passèrent et je faisais malgré tout le même travail qu'avant. Mais j'étais aidée et heureusement car sans Izuna et Madara, j'aurais vite été submergée. Ma sœur venait me voir tous les midis et tous les soirs pour qu'on mange ensemble. Et puis, j'avais au moins un peu de compagnie, j'étais bien avec elle et je profitais aussi de voir un peu mon neveu. J'apprenais un peu à savoir ce que c'était de s'occuper d'un bébé.

Puis, un soir, pendant que nous étions à la cuisine, une des domestiques toqua à la porte. Je lui dis d'entrer, la porte glissa. Elle la passait et s'inclinait devant moi avec un air triste sur le visage. Elle me tendit un papier, c'était une lettre du front envoyée par faucon. Ce n'était pas très bon, surtout à cette heure-là. Je l'ouvris et commençais à la lire :

_« Luna ;_

_Nous allons rentrer d'urgence dans la nuit, les Senju ont été plus forts aujourd'hui. Nous avons eu de nombreuses pertes et certains Uchiwa ont dû se rendre. J'ai le regret de te dire que mon frère a été gravement blessé par Tobirama Senju. Sa blessure est très grave et on n'est pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte. Je le ramène quand même au village pour qu'il puisse voir sa femme et son fils._

_Je vais te demander une chose bien difficile, c'est de l'annoncer à ta sœur. Je suis vraiment désolé mais tu dois le faire._

_Je t'aime._

_Madara Uchiwa. »_

Mes mains tremblaient, oui, c'était quelque chose de très dur qu'il me demandait là. Comment je pouvais annoncer ça à ma sœur ? Elle aime Izuna comme la prunelle de ses yeux, c'est le seul homme pour qui elle ferait tout. Et puis, ils venaient seulement d'avoir leur bébé, c'était vraiment trop cruel. Elle me regardait avec un air soucieux, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait. Elle pensait au départ que c'était Madara qui avait eu un problème, après tout, les hommes ne sont pas éternels :

- Luna, que ce passe t-il ?

Je la regardais, j'avais tellement mal pour elle :

- C'est Madara ?

- Oui, mais pas pour lui. C'est pour toi.

- Pour moi ?

Je passais ma main sur sa tête, elle commençait à être inquiète. Je lui pris le bébé et le donnais à la domestique. Là, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait :

- Koyuki, ils reviennent cette nuit mais Izuna est gravement blessé. Il risque de mourir dans les prochaines heures, je suis tellement désolée.

Elle se mit à hurler de chagrin, je la serrais contre moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle ne s'en remettrait pas si c'était la vérité, je le savais au plus profond de moi-même. La guerre faisait trop de morts, trop de mal. J'en avais la preuve sous mes yeux, ma sœur n'avait que quinze ans et elle allait déjà se retrouver veuve.

Dans la nuit, nous étions dans le bâtiment pour les blessés graves. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer et Izuna était vraiment très mal au point. Il avait une grosse blessure ouverte sur le coté du ventre. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et le transport ne l'avait pas arrangé. Les médecins avaient fait ce qu'ils ont pu pour refermer sa blessure mais c'était peine perdue. Koyuki était près de lui avec le bébé, il était à peine réveillé mais il pouvait enfin la voir.

Ma sœur était malheureuse, elle espérait qu'il vive, qu'il guérisse et qu'il se remette sur pied. Au moins pour leur fils, qu'il ne se retrouve pas sans son père, c'était tellement important pour elle. Elle lui baisait le front mais elle ne pouvait se retenir de pleurer devant lui. Mais il tenait à lui parler une dernière fois, seul à seul :

- Je veux que tu prennes… soin d'Atsuhiko, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras…

- Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas toute seule.

- Tu ne seras pas toute seule… Luna est encore là et puis…. Je veillerais sur vous de là-haut….

Il se mit à cracher du sang, elle l'essuyait avec un tissu. Il se mit à sourire :

- Au moins… je t'aurais revue une dernière fois… c'est mon plus grand… bonheur…

Elle lui serrait la main et l'embrassait une dernière fois. Il partit heureux et en paix, il aura revu celle qu'il avait aimée avant de rendre l'âme.


	17. Chapitre 17: Emportant avec elle

Un médecin avait dû mettre ma sœur sous calmant pour la nuit en la gardant dans le bâtiment. Ils avaient emmenés le corps d'Izuna dans une autre salle ou Madara demanda à être seul avec lui. Ils s'exécutèrent et le laissaient. Dès que la porte fut fermé, il fut prit de chagrin, il venait de perdre le dernier de ses frères et aussi le dernier de sa famille. Lui qui s'était juré de le protéger de tout avait faillit à la tâche. Il l'avait laissé se faire tuer par un Senju et il le vengerait, il se vengerait.

Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, il allait lui manquer, beaucoup de trop d'ailleurs. Il posait son regard sur son visage, il put y voir un semblant de sourire. Au moins, il était partit heureux et sans regrets mais il laissait une veuve et son fils. Il laissait couler ses larmes, jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça en public, ça aurait été trop déshonorant. Mais pourtant, c'était son frère, c'était vraiment trop dur. Il serrait son corps contre lui t murmurait :

- Je te jure que je tuerais celui qui t'as fait ça et j'y déposerais sa tête sur ta tombe.

Sa colère se sentait même en dehors de la pièce. Son chakra était devenu bien agressif d'un coup mais personne n'osait venir lui dire quoique ce soit. Tout le monde savait très bien à quel point il aimait son petit-frère et qu'une telle perte le rendrait encore plus mauvais. Il resta bien avec lui jusqu'au levé du soleil, en quittant la salle, il ordonnait à ce que personne n'y entre. Il viendrait s'occuper de lui personnellement quand il se sera reposé.

Je déjeunais quand il rentrait, on m'avait dit de laisser ma sœur se reposer et de rentrer chez moi. Mais je n'avais pas réussie à trouver le sommeil pour autant, j'étais épuisée mais pas autant qu'elle ou même Madara. Il marchait le long du couloir silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine. Il restait droit et froid malgré la souffrance qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-là. Il vint s'asseoir près de moi, je n'osais même pas le regarder. La domestique lui préparait un repas et quittait la cuisine en refermant la porte correctement.

Le silence était mortel, c'était le cas de le dire, aucuns de nous deux parlaient. Il attrapait un bol de riz et mangeait un peu. Mais l'appétit n'était pas là, il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se relevait pour aller chercher de l'eau. Il y remplissait un pichet mais en revenant vers la table, il l'échappait. Le pichet se fracassait au sol et je vis Madara porter une main à ses yeux. Je pense qu'il devait être très fatigué. Je me dirigeais vers lui, je voyais ses mains tremblées. Je passais la mienne sur son visage :

- Madara, je pense que tu devrais te reposer.

Il ne dit rien, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'incident lui arrivait mais c'était la première fois que ça se passait devant moi. J'avais déjà entendue des rumeurs comme quoi il visait déjà moins bien qu'avant. Mais je préférais mettre ça sur le coup de la fatigue. Je ramassais les débris avant que quelqu'un ne se blesse avec. Puis, il me dit qu'il montait se coucher, je le suivis vu que j'avais fini moi aussi. Mais c'était surtout pour veiller sur lui, il en avait vraiment besoin.

Nous rentrions dans la chambre, je refermais la porte, il faisait sombre. J'allumais les lampions de la chambre et allais dans le lit. Il s'approchait de moi, il entrait dans le lit et posait sa tête sur mon ventre en me serrant contre lui. Et puis, il se mit à pleurer encore et encore. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il étouffait ses cris en se mordant le poing, j'en avais mal pour lui. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux pour qu'il se calme mais rien n'y faisait.

Je me redressais pour me mettre assise mais dans sa tête, il avait cru que je voulais partir. Il se redressait brusquement et me serrait fortement contre lui :

- S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tout seul….

- Je suis là Madara, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui caressais encore les cheveux et le berçais un peu. Je lui murmurais quelques mots pour qu'il s'apaise un peu. Il posait sa tête sur ma poitrine et écoutait les battements de mon cœur. Il se calmait peu à peu. Je remontais la couverture sur lui et appuyais mon dos contre la tête de lit. Il se laissait aller et s'endormit de fatigue. Je le suivais peu de temps après.

Plus tard, je fus tirée de mon sommeil par un cri, je me réveillais en sursaut et me rendis compte que Madara n'était plus dans la chambre. J'entendis à la suite un fracas de verre, je me levais très vite et courus jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Je voyais des débris de verres de partout, la salle était sans dessus-dessous et au milieu, je voyais Madara avec les bras couverts de coupures. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, il était très agité :

- Madara, arrête !

- Allume la lumière ! Je ne vois plus rien ! ; hurlait-il.

Mais la salle était très éclairée, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait. Je m'approchais de lui doucement en évitant de me blesser les pieds. Mais il me mit un coup, je tombais au sol, les mains dans le verre. Je lâchais un cri de douleur, il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait et hurlait qu'il était désolé. Il tâtait près de lui pour me trouver. J'attrapais ses poignets et le tirait à moi. Il me serrait fortement contre lui en disant encore qu'il était vraiment désolé. Mais je lui pardonnais, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, deux domestiques entraient et virent la scène :

- Luna – sama, Madara-sama, est-ce que tout va bien ?!

- Aidez-moi à l'emmener dans la chambre et nettoyez-moi ça.

Ils s'exécutaient et m'aidaient à emmenez Madara, on le fit asseoir dans le lit. Puis, ils allaient nettoyer tout ça. Il y avait pas mal de sang, j'envoyais quelqu'un chercher un médecin pendant que j'essayais de le calmer. Il me disait qu'il faisait noir, il ne voyait plus rien. Je le croyais mais je ne savais pas comment tout ça aurait pu arriver. Sûrement qu'au combat il avait reçu un choc ou tout autre chose, je ne voyais que ça qui pouvait expliquer son état.

Le médecin arrivait assez rapidement, il demandait à son chef de se calmer un peu pendant qu'il lui donnait un calmant. Il ne dormirait pas mais ça l'empêcherait de se faire encore du mal. Il vit que je saignais aux mains. Il me fit asseoir et retirait chaque morceau de verres qui étaient plantés dedans avant de me désinfecter. Moi, ce n'était pas grave, c'était Madara qu'il fallait absolument ausculter. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui.

Il vint vers lui et lui soignait déjà toutes ses coupures, il en profitait qu'il soit dans le gaz pour retirer à lui aussi les morceaux de verres. Je lui disais qu'il se plaignait de ne plus rien voir. Il voulait vérifier par lui-même. Il regardait déjà s'il avait des blessures au niveau des yeux et de la tête voir même sur sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il ne vit rien, pas un bleu, pas d'hématome ni coupure. Il le redressait et allumait une flamme devant ses yeux en demandant s'il voyait un peu de lumière.

Il disait que non, il ne voyait rien, il sentait juste la chaleur de la flamme. Et le verdict ne se fit pas attendre. Madara était devenu aveugle et c'était irréversible. Il m'expliquait qu'il avait dû utiliser trop son sharingan et qu'à force, ça lui privait de la vue. Il possédait le pouvoir le plus puissant du clan mais ça le condamnait à la fin à vivre dans les ténèbres.

Il ne fallait pas que tout ça s'ébruite, si le clan venait à savoir que son chef était devenu aveugle, ça serait la catastrophe. Il ne serait plus en capacité de les protéger et demanderaient qu'un nouveau chef soit élu. Mais il ne voulait pas ça, il savait que les autres étaient des nuls qu'ils nous vendraient à la première difficulté. Déjà que beaucoup s'étaient rendus aux Senju pendant leur dernière bataille, alors non, il ne les laisserait pas faire.

Après que le médecin soit partit, il m'ordonnait de l'habiller, qu'il devait aller voir son frère. J'avais beau lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il se repose mais il refusait. Il prit un ton plus froid et plus méchant pour me faire comprendre qu'il était encore le chef ici. Je dû m'y plier et sortis ses affaires de l'armoire, il précisait qu'il voulait les vêtements les plus noirs possibles. J'arrivais près de lui et l'aidais à se relever. Il défaisait le pantalon qu'il avait sur lui, je l'aidais à enfiler le propre. Je lui fis aussi enfiler son kimono et serrais son obi.

Je lui tenais le bras et nous sortions de la chambre, il tenu à la rambarde pour descendre l'escalier. Je le conduisais jusqu'à l'entrée ou je l'aidais à enfiler ses zori avant d'en faire de même pour moi. Pour éviter que le clan remarque quoique ce soit, il passait un bras autour de mes épaules et moi dans son dos. Ça pouvait être une position assez déplacée mais il s'en fichait, c'était juste pour l'aider à se tenir droit.

Nous allions dans le bâtiment ou était le corps d'Izuna, comme prévu, personne n'était entré dans la pièce. Il me demandait de l'approcher de son frère et ensuite, de le laisser seul. Je refermais la porte et partie voir ma sœur en attendant. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus dans son état.

Il passait sa main sur le visage de son frère en lui demandant de le pardonner s'il l'entendait. Qu'importe ou il était, il savait qu'il les surveillait. Il approcha sa main tremblante de son œil et ouvrit la première des paupières de son frère. Il prit une grande inspiration et extrayait le premier œil délicatement pour ne pas le crever. Avec son autre main, il l'approchait son propre œil à lui. Il serrait les dents, la douleur était infâme et il souffrait beaucoup.

Il réussit à le retirer et remplaçait le trou par celui de son frère. Et là, la lumière revenue peu à peu dans son champ de vision. Ça marchait, il allait revoir de nouveau au détriment de toute cette douleur. Il s'attelait à l'autre œil et recommençait l'opération. Il plaçait ses yeux dans les orbites de son frère car oui, il voulait qu'il soit au moins enterré entier, emportant avec sa dépouille une partie de lui-même :

- Je suis désolé de te faire un cadeau aussi médiocre mais sache que tes yeux protégeront le clan comme avant. Ils protégeront ce que tu as laissé derrière toi.

Puis, il fit ce qu'il avait à faire, nettoyer son corps et l'habiller pour les funérailles. Il ne voulait que personne d'autre le fasse à sa place même sa propre femme. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le faire tant qu'elle était effondrée et puis, il valait mieux qu'elle s'occupe de son fils. Et puis, j'étais près d'elle donc tout ira bien.

Il déposait un linge blanc sur les yeux de son frère avant de le porter jusqu'à son cercueil qui avait été fait dans la nuit. Il le déposait doucement dedans en s'assurant qu'il était bien placé. Il le regardait une dernière fois avant de lui baiser le front. Puis, il sortit de la salle, il désactivait son sharingan et se dirigeait vers l'autre pièce ou j'étais avec ma sœur. Elle n'était toujours pas réveillée et le petit dormait dans son berceau.

Je levais mon regard vers lui, il avançait avec assurance comme s'il voyait. Il se passait quelque chose :

- Madara…

- Je t'expliquerais quand nous serons à la maison. Comment elle va ?

- Elle dort toujours mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne le supporte pas.

- Elle s'en remettra, il le faudra, au moins pour son fils.

Je l'espérais, sinon il y aurait un orphelin de plus à cause de cette guerre. Je me levais brusquement, j'avais une remontée de mon estomac. Je courus vers une bassine et me mis à vomir, Madara vint près de moi et mit sa main dans mon dos :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Sûrement la fatigue ou autre chose.

Je me redressais en m'essuyant la bouche, un médecin entra dans la pièce. Madara le fit venir et lui demandait de regarder si je n'étais pas malade. Ça tombait bien que l'on soit ici. Il m'emmenait dans une autre pièce pour des examens sous le regard froid de Madara. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il faisait bien son travail et puis, les résultats tombaient sans attente :

- Vous êtes enceinte Luna-sama, toutes mes félicitations.

Je ne pus cacher mon sourire, j'allais enfin savoir ce que c'était d'être maman en espérant ne pas le perdre ce coup-ci. Nous sortions de la salle, Madara me serra contre lui, il était tellement heureux. Ça lui faisait du bien dans tout ce malheur. Il allait enfin être père.


	18. Chapitre 18: Les amants amoureux

Le lendemain fut un jour funeste, c'était l'enterrement d'Izuna. J'étais dans ma chambre, entrain de me préparer pour y aller comme tous ceux du village. Je mis un kimono totalement noir, nous avions toujours le même pour ce genre de cérémonie. Madara s'habillait de son coté sans dire un mot, je savais très bien que c'était très dur pour lui. Dès que ce fut fait, nous quittions la chambre, les domestiques étaient eux aussi habillés de noir pour aujourd'hui bien qu'ils ne participaient pas à l'enterrement. Ils s'inclinaient devant nous, il ne dit rien et allions enfiler nos zori.

C'était calme dans le village, aujourd'hui, toutes les activités étaient suspendues. Nous allions chercher ma sœur chez elle, les volets étaient constamment fermés depuis hier. Nous nous présentions à l'entrée de la maison, j'ouvris la porte et passions le seuil. C'était très calme, elle ne devait pas être en bas. Je montais seule les escaliers pour aller à l'étage. Elle était dans sa chambre, assise au milieu de son lit avec son fils dans les bras. Je pouvais l'entendre encore pleurer. Je rentrais dans la chambre et m'approchais d'elle. Je me mis à sa hauteur et la serrais contre moi, sa peine ne passait pas.

Mais il fallait le faire, je l'aidais à se relever et pris son fils dans les bras. Elle finissait de s'habiller et nous rejoignons Madara à l'étage du dessous. Elle voulait reprendre son fils mais vu son état actuel, il ne valait mieux pas. Madara décidait de le prendre, après tout, c'était le fils de son frère et pas d'un inconnu. Je l'attachais contre son torse avec un linge prévu pour que j'accroche dans son dos. Il était bien calé comme ça. Je pris le bras de ma sœur et nous sortions de la maison pour qu'elle voie Izuna une dernière fois.

Nous rentrions dans le bâtiment, nous serions que nous trois, Madara ne voulait pas que les autres le voient. D'ailleurs, seule la famille du défunt était autorisée à voir ses morts. Il poussait la porte de la salle, le cercueil était bien là et ouvert. Ma sœur s'approchait de lui, elle fondait encore en larmes quand elle le vit. Elle passait sa main sur son visage glacé, elle aurait voulu qu'il se réveille mais non, ce n'était pas possible.

Elle fouillait dans une de ses poches et sortit quelques pièces. Nous croyons tous aux dieux et qu'à notre mort, il fallait payer le passeur pour aller sur l'autre rive pour ne pas errer pour l'éternité. Elle les lui glissait entre ses mains et embrassait une dernière fois ses lèvres. Puis, elle se redressait et revenue vers moi pour s'effondrer dans mes bras. C'était vraiment trop dur pour quelqu'un de son âge. Madara regardait une dernière fois la dépouille de son frère avant de fermer pour toujours le cercueil.

Pendant l'enterrement, il n'y avait pas un bruit, même elle se retenait de faire le moindre bruit. Mais ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Quand ils mettaient le cercueil en terre, elle plaquait son visage contre mon épaule pour ne pas voir ça. Je le serrais contre moi en priant que ça passe vite, je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Puis, les gens commençaient à partir en nous présentant leurs condoléances. De tous les enterrements ces derniers mois, c'était celui qui avait fait le plus mal au cœur.

Il ne restait plus que nous sur place, je secouais un peu ma sœur pour que l'on quitte cet endroit sinistre. Mais elle ne réagissait pas, je sentis ses genoux ployer sous son poids. Elle s'était évanouie. Je voulus la porter mais Madara s'y opposa, il me faisait rappeler que j'étais enceinte et qu'il ne voulait pas que je porte quoique ce soit de lourd. Il ne voulait pas que je fasse une fausse-couche. En ayant toujours son neveu accroché sur le torse, il souleva le corps de ma sœur.

Puis, nous partions d'ici, ça ne servait à rien de se torturer plus. Nous revenions chez elle, il la montait à l'étage et la couchait dans son lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux en se demandant ou elle était, je m'assise près d'elle en passant ma main sur son visage :

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir quelques jours à la maison.

- Non, je veux rester ici mais s'il te plaît, prends Atsuhiko avec toi.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il faut qu'il reste avec toi…

- Je sais que pendant ces quelques jours, je serais incapable de m'en occuper. S'il te plaît Luna, fais ça pour moi.

Je regardais Madara, après tout, c'était à lui de prendre une décision là-dessus. Il regardait Koyuki, il se disait que pour une fois, elle avait raison. Vu son état, elle ne serait peut-être pas capable de gérer son fils seule pour le moment. Il acquiesçait, elle le regardait aussi en le remerciant. Il ferait tout pour ce petit, l'un des seuls bonheurs que son frère ait pu connaitre avant de mourir. Mais il s'inquiétait pour elle aussi, ils étaient tellement fusionnels tous les deux.

Nous restions encore un peu avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. La nuit venait de tomber, j'espérais simplement qu'elle irait bien, qu'elle allait se relever comme moi je l'avais fait. En même temps, je n'ai jamais eue autant d'amour que ma sœur en avait eu. Je caressais une dernière fois son visage et pris quelques affaires pour le bébé. Puis, nous quittions sa chambre pour partir de la maison. Je m'assurais que tout était bien fermé et nous rentrions à la demeure.

Au moment du diner, je donnais le biberon au bébé avec du lait de vache. Il semblait moins apprécier que celui de sa mère mais il buvait quand même tant qu'il avait faim. Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus et moi je ne cessais de sourire sans m'en rendre compte. Il était tellement mignon, je suis sûr qu'il ressemblera beaucoup à son père quand il grandirait. Madara en était aussi persuadé, il le désirait.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, il n'avait pas baissé son regard. Il me regardait sourire comme un ange en regardant ce bout de chou. Il imaginait déjà voir le sien, ça calmerait sûrement ses ardeurs quand il viendrait au monde celui-là. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'un bébé ça criait, ça pleurait, que ça dormait et mangeait beaucoup. Et puis, il fallait changer les couches et tout un tas d'autres choses peu ragoutantes. Les joies d'être parents.

Il me regardait encore en souriant :

- Je suis sûr que tu seras une bonne mère, ça se voit.

- Et moi je pense que tu seras un bon père pour bien d'autres choses.

Il sourit encore plus, il l'espérait, il voulait que ses enfants soient forts, intelligents et débrouillards. Il pensait que là-dessus, il y arriverait. Il finissait de manger alors que moi, je n'avais même pas encore commencée. Il prit le petit et je mangeais en faisant le même manège des regards avec lui. Il était mignon avec un bébé, on ne le reconnaitrait pas, il semblait vraiment détendu. Il passait un doigt sur son ventre et le petit fit son rot. Je me mis à rire, il avait vomi sur lui.

Il fut prit d'un fou rire, c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Ensuite, que j'eue fini, nous partions dans notre chambre. Il se changeait et moi aussi avant d'aller changer le petit. Puis, je m'allongeais dans le lit et le posais à plat ventre sur moi. Il gigotait un peu avant de prendre une mèche de mes cheveux en main. Madara se couchait près de moi et le regardait s'endormir petit à petit. Je me souviens que cette nuit-là, nous avions parlés longuement de l'avenir.

Le lendemain, il était resté avec moi, ça faisait un peu de bien, surtout qu'on avait pu faire un peu la grâce matinée car le petit dormait encore. Il avait sa tête posée sur mon ventre, il écoutait les bruits bien que je lui disais qu'il était bien trop petit pour faire le moindre bruit. Il s'en fichait, il aimait bien, il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il s'amusait à frotter son pouce sur ma peau, ça me chatouillait et je ne pouvais me retenir de rire.

Puis, le petit émit des gémissements avant de pleurer. Je dû me lever pour le prendre dans mes bras mais il ne se calmait pas. Je partis le changer mais il pleurait encore, il avait sûrement faim. Nous nous habillions et descendions à la cuisine. Je lui préparais un biberon et lui donnais. Il commençait à boire et je m'assis. Nous faisions le même train-train qu'hier soir. Nous mangions chacun notre tour mais même en ayant eu du lait, il pleurait encore :

- Sa mère doit lui manquer, allons la voir ; dit-il.

- Oui, c'est sûrement ça.

Je finissais de manger et nous partions de la demeure pour aller vers la maison de ma sœur. Mais elle n'était pas sortie, la porte était toujours verrouillée comme quand nous étions partit hier. Madara fit sauter le loquet pour l'ouvrir. C'était extrêmement calme ici, s'en était même angoissant. J'appelais ma sœur mais je n'eue pas de réponse. Nous montions à sa chambre, le lit était défait mais il n'y avait personne. Et je fus prise de panique, qui sait ce qui était arrivé dans la nuit.

Nous fouillons tout l'étage sans rien trouver. Je lui donnais le petit et dévalais les escaliers. Je regardais dans la cuisine et ne vis rien puis, j'allais dans la dernière pièce, le salon. Il faisait extrêmement noir là-dedans. J'allais vers la fenêtre et ouvris le volet pour avoir un peu de lumière. Je me retournais pour voir la pièce. Je lâchais un cri, ma sœur était au milieu de la pièce, couchée sur le coté. Une mare de sang se faisait voir sous son corps. Je me précipitais sur elle et la tournait sur le dos. Je vis un tanto planté dans son ventre, sa main agrippée au manche.

Elle s'était donnée la mort dans la nuit, je la serrais contre moi et pleurais. Je pensais que c'était un cauchemar et que j'allais me réveiller, mais non. C'était bel et bien la réalité, maintenant je comprenais pourquoi elle avait tellement insistée pour que l'on garde son fils avec nous. Madara arrivait dans la pièce, il ne pu rien dire, dans le fond, il s'y attendait un peu. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu partager ses doutes avec moi là-dessus :

- Idiote ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !? ; hurlais-je.

Je n'avais plus personne maintenant, je me retrouvais au même niveau que lui. Plus de parents, plus de frères et de sœurs, j'avais tout perdue cette nuit. Il vit une lettre sur la table, il la prit et la lu avant moi :

_« Luna,_

_Je pense que quand tu trouveras mon corps, tu sauras pourquoi je t'ai confiée mon bébé. Je sais au fond de moi-même que mon geste est lâche mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais faire comme toi. Il était toute ma vie et on me l'arrache du jour au lendemain. Je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait de me retrouver seule avec Atsuhiko même si je savais que tu étais là. Occupe-toi bien de lui, je compte sur toi et ne t'inquiète pas. Je rejoins le même chemin que lui, qui sait pourrais-je le rattraper si je cours assez vite ? Je t'aime ma grande-sœur, prends soin de toi. On veillera sur vous de tout là-haut._

_Ta petite sœur, Koyuki. »_

Il levait son regard sur moi, ma peine était immense. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eue le courage de la lire cette maudite lettre. Il vint vers moi et me serrait contre lui, nous étions deux maintenant à partager la même peine. Il m'aidait à me relever, il ne fallait pas que je reste là. Je sortis de la maison, je ne pouvais pas rester là-dedans et allais m'asseoir sur les marches à l'extérieur. Madara posait son regard sur le corps de ma sœur, il comprenait un peu son geste désespéré.

Il entendit un bruit de clochette à l'étage et là, il pensait un instant que nous n'étions pas seuls ici. Il montait doucement les escaliers pour arriver dans la chambre. Il vit une clochette rouler sur le parquet avant de s'arrêter à ses pieds. Ça devait être une des miennes, j'avais dû la perdre hier. Il se baissait et la ramassait, puis, il posait son regard vers la fenêtre. Un frisson le traversait, il avait cru voir un instant voir son frère de dos porter sa douce femme dans ses bras.

Il se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas son imagination, son frère avait attendu la mort de sa bien-aimée pour l'emmener avec lui. Il ne voulait peut-être pas qu'elle se perde sur le chemin de l'éternité. C'est à ce moment-là que Madara comprit que l'amour était un lien que personne ne pouvait briser même après la mort. Même engloutit dans les ténèbres ou perdu dans le noir, il y aurait toujours cette petite lueur pour le guider. Après tout, il n'est nulle nuit qui n'atteigne l'aurore.


	19. Chapitre 19: Le refus de Madara

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis, j'étais vraiment trop triste, je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à me relever de tout ça. La seule chose qui maintenait mon moral, c'était Atsuhiko. Nous étions maintenant la seule famille qu'il avait et puis, il était tellement mignon. Mais il sentait le manque de sa mère, il pleurait souvent la nuit. Alors, avec Madara, nous le gardions près de nous pour qu'il s'y habitue un peu. La journée, je le gardais contre moi le plus souvent possible, même s'il dormait.

J'étais sûr qu'au bout d'un moment, ça aurait des effets plus positifs sur lui. En ce moment, j'étais assise dans la chambre. Je l'avais accroché contre ma poitrine avec une écharpe, il s'y sentait bien. Il dormait contre moi pendant que je lisais. Madara était encore entrain de travailler, il n'y avait que lui pour le moment pour faire ça. Mais par moment, il fut prit de nostalgie quand il jetait un regard sur le bureau vide de son frère. Même s'il n'allait pas rester vide longtemps, il ne cessait de penser à lui et surtout à ce qu'il avait aperçu dans la maison. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé de peur que je le prenne pour un fou.

On toqua à la porte de sa pièce, il lançait un bref « entrez » et la porte s'ouvrit. C'était un des shinobis chargé de ramener les courriers officiels. Il s'inclinait devant son chef de clan et s'approchait de lui. Il lui tendit un parchemin qu'il prit sans attendre, ayant aperçu un sceau de cire du clan Senju dessus. Il fit sauter le sceau et déroulait le parchemin en lisant ce qu'il y avait dedans. Son regard se fit assez sombre, il avait besoin d'avoir un autre avis avant d'engager quoique ce soit. Il relevait son regard sur le shinobi :

- Demande à un de mes hommes de faire venir ma femme ici.

- Bien, Madara-sama.

Il s'inclinait de nouveau devant lui et quittait la pièce. Il sortit du bâtiment et se tournait vers l'un des hommes de Madara qui surveillait l'entrée du bâtiment. Il lui transmettait ses ordres avant de disparaitre pour reprendre son post. Le shinobi quitta son post à son tour pour se diriger vers la demeure. Il y arriva rapidement et tira sur la clochette à l'entrée. Une des domestiques ouvrit la porte et s'inclinait devant lui. Il lui demandait de me faire venir, que c'était urgent.

La jeune femme se dépêchait de traverser le couloir avant de grimper à l'étage et de frapper à ma porte. Je posais mon parchemin et me relevais doucement pour ne pas réveiller Atsuhiko. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvris. Elle s'inclinait devant moi en me disant qu'un shinobi m'attendait devant la maison. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et longeais le grand couloir avant de faire face à cet homme. Il s'inclinait en disant que Madara voulait me voir.

J'enfilais mes zori et il m'accompagnait jusqu'à Madara. Je rentrais dans la pièce et il me fit signe de venir m'asseoir près de lui. Je m'approchais et m'assise à coté de lui, il passait un doigt sur la joue du bébé avant de me tendre un parchemin. Je le déroulais et commençais à le lire :

_« Mes salutations Madara,_

_Je souhaiterais faire une trêve avec toi et discuter dans un lieu neutre de quelques affaires. Que dirais-tu de se rassembler aux deux pierres ? J'attends une réponse rapide de ta part car je voudrais que l'on fasse ça demain quand le soleil sera au plus haut. Plus vite nous aurons conclu nos affaires, plus vite nous pourrons aviser d'autres choses. Je ne viendrais qu'en présence de mon frère et d'un conseiller, fais-en de même._

_En espérant que tu répondes._

_Hashirama Senju. »_

Je levais mon regard sur Madara :

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux voir, si c'est une trêve, nous n'aurons aucuns soucis. Tel que je connais Hashirama, il sera honnête là-dessus.

- Hm… Bien, donc je vais lui envoyer mon approbation, tu viendras avec moi. Le lieu de rencontre n'est pas très loin du village donc tu ne seras pas épuisée. J'aurais vraiment besoin de toi.

Il me prit la main et me la baisa, lui aussi était encore en faiblesse mais il ne devait absolument pas le montrer aux Senju. Il n'y avait que moi qui l'ai déjà vu comme ça, mais même ça le rendait honteux et il ne devrait pas. Je passais ma main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, il se laissait faire. Il aimait que je porte de l'attention sur lui. Il sourit et sortit un parchemin vierge pour répondre à Hashirama en mentionnant qui il emmenait avec lui. Il garderait la mort d'Izuna secrète jusqu'à la prochaine bataille ou il se donnerait à cœur joie de se venger.

Dès qu'il eut fini, il se relevait et me prit la main pour m'aider. Il prit le parchemin et nous sortions de la pièce. Il donnait le parchemin à un shinobi et nous rejoignons tranquillement la demeure pour aller déjeuner. Je savais que cette histoire le préoccupait, mais il fallait qu'il pense aussi au clan. Si une paix était possible, il fallait vraiment l'envisager et essayer de tout faire pour qu'elle soit réalité. Ça mettrait fin à toute cette série de morts.

Le lendemain, je confiais le bébé à une des domestiques le temps que nous partions. Nous avions marchés pendant une heure en compagnie de Leiko avant d'arriver au milieu de la forêt. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi l'endroit se nommait les deux pierres. C'était deux statues représentants deux dieux, les lieux étaient un ancien village en ruine. Les Senju étaient déjà là et comme prévu, ils n'étaient bien que trois à être venus.

Nous installions face à face avec quand même une distance de deux mètres. Hashirama posa son regard sur moi et vit mes brûlures :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Une de vos bombes l'a gravement blessée quand vous avez attaqués le village ; siffla Madara.

Il avala sa salive, il ne pensait pas que leur attaque aurait fait autant de dégâts, enfin, dans un sens si. Mais savoir que j'étais défigurée à cause d'une de leur bombe c'était inconcevable pour lui. Il se disait que j'avais dû affreusement souffrir. Je ne lui adressais aucun regard au contraire de son frère qui regardait Leiko depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait encore des vues sur elle et il n'était pas près d'abandonner la chose.

Mais nous n'étions pas venus ici pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps mais de choses bien plus sérieuses :

- Madara, je voudrais vraiment que l'on arrête de se faire la guerre. Nous perdons des hommes tous les jours, la guerre fait des veuves, des orphelins et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance, rien ne me dit que vous ne nous poignarderez pas dans le dos. Surtout de toi à moi Hashirama, on sait ce qui te motive à faire la paix. Et ce n'est pas que la sauvegarde de ton clan qui te pousse à faire ça.

Il le regardait avec un regard noir, Hashirama avait l'habitude à force de le subir. Mais Madara ne lui faisait pas peur, c'était d'ailleurs le seul qui ne tremblait pas devant lui. Madara était un homme jaloux et possessif, il ne lui cédera rien tant que ça ne tournait pas à son avantage et il le savait pertinemment. Il réfléchissait encore et décidait de remettre sur le tapis leur vieux rêve d'enfant :

- Si nous pactisons ensemble, nous serions un exemple pour les autres clans. Nous sommes les plus puissants et les plus ennemis du monde. Si les autres voient notre alliance, ils voudront en faire de même et la guerre cesserait.

- Tu t'appuis encore sur un rêve de gosses, grandis Hashirama, faire la paix avec vous est impossible.

- Et si je soigne ta femme, ne me ferais-tu pas confiance ? Si tu me fais confiance pour ça, je suis sûr que tu pourrais le faire pour le reste.

- Laisse ma femme en dehors de ça. Tu ne poseras pas tes mains sur elle, jamais ça n'arrivera tant que je serais encore en vie. Ce débat ne mène à rien.

Il se levait et me prit la main pour en faire de même. Leiko se relevait elle aussi, sous le regard enflammé de Tobirama. Elle évitait de le regarder, elle ne voulait pas succomber, pas maintenant et surtout pas devant son chef de clan. Mais Hashirama était au fond de lui furieux que Madara rejette tout ça en bloc. Il était furieux que je ne daigne même pas à le regarder alors qu'on avait passé une nuit enflammée.

Ils se relevaient eux aussi, quand nous serions partit chacun de notre coté, la guerre entre nos clan reprendra de plus belle. Et qui sait, elle sera plus violente cette fois-ci mais Hashirama allait accélérer les choses, sous la colère il lâcha :

- De toute façon, je lui ai fait l'amour et elle a aimée ça.

Je sentis la main de Madara se serrer fortement sur la mienne, il me faisait mal. Je serrais toute sa haine à travers son chakra. Il lâchait ma main et se tournait vers Hashirama, les deux étaient tous les deux remontés :

- Espèce de sale fils de chien, je te garantie que je te trancherais la tête et la queue !

Je sursautais, je n'avais jamais entendue Madara parler comme ça depuis que je le connaissais. Surtout alignant ce genre de phrase à l'encontre de son ex-meilleur ami. Il agrippait sa faux et son éventail, Hashirama agrippait lui son katana et ils se jetaient dessus. Ils commençaient à se battre et s'éloignaient dans la forêt. Leiko me prit par le bras, il fallait que l'on parte à tout prix, nous n'étions plus en sécurité. Et elle avait raison.

Tobirama voulait en profiter que Madara était éloigné pour mettre la main sur nous. Surtout que leur fameux conseiller était un shinobi assez fort de leur clan. Ils commençaient à attaquer, je composais mes mudras :

- Shoton, lames de cristal !

Mes lames apparurent et filèrent à grande vitesse vers eux mais ils les évitaient. Leiko me regardait, elle savait que j'étais enceinte et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'épuise mais on n'avait pas le choix. Tobirama se chargeait d'elle et l'éloignait de moi intentionnellement pour que l'autre s'occupe de mon cas. On commençait à se battre chacun de notre coté, j'essayais d'éviter un maximum ses coups et protégeais mon ventre.

Il était acharné, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps comme ça et une évidence venait dans mon esprit. J'allais devoir le tuer même si je ne voulais pas, moi qui voulais la paix, ça n'avait jamais été une solution. Mais il ne me laissait plus le choix, je composais mes derniers mudras :

- Shoton, la prison de cristal !

Une grosse quantité de cristal se prit dans les pieds du Senju. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait, le cristal grimpait de plus en plus et il paniquait. J'aurais pu utiliser mes techniques de genjutsu mais j'avais peur de dérailler encore une fois. Plus je l'utilisais et plus je devenais mauvaise, j'avais prit la lourde décision de ne plus l'utiliser. Le cristal englobait totalement l'homme et il mourut en un instant mais ça avait épuisé mes réserves de chakra.

Je tombais à genoux, Leiko se battait encore mais Tobirama l'évitait facilement. Le bloc de cristal se brisa en mille morceaux et l'homme avec. De la poussière de cristal se dispersait dans le bois. Je posais mon regard sur eux, je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle et je culpabilisais. Car j'étais égoïste dans un sens, soit je gardais du chakra pour ne pas perdre mon bébé soit je l'utilisais pour l'aider. Mais à peine ai-je eue le temps de réfléchir que je la vis tomber inconsciente. Tobirama se penchait sur elle et la mit sur son épaule, puis, il se tournait vers moi.

Je me relevais difficilement et pris un kunai :

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Luna, vous avez perdues, viens avec moi.

- Non Tobirama, je ne trahirais pas Madara même si je dois faire du mal à ton frère en refusant votre offre.

- Hashirama te soignerait lui, il prendrait soin de toi. Pas comme cette bête de Madara.

- Ça suffit, je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça !

Il se tût mais il s'était promit de mettre la main sur moi pour son frère. Il commençait à composer ses mudras :

- Suiton, le dragon aqueux !

Un immense dragon d'eau fonçait sur moi, je n'avais plus le moyen de me défendre. Je fermais les yeux mais son attaque ne vint pas. J'ouvris les yeux, mon champ de vision était caché par l'immense éventail de Madara. Il se tenait derrière moi, son arme avait absorbée l'attaque de Tobirama. Mais voyant qu'il était revenu de sa petite dispute, le cadet décida de fuir avec Leiko. Madara ne le poursuivait pas car il savait que s'il me laissait seule, Hashirama n'hésiterait pas à passer derrière lui pour m'enlever.

Et puis, aux meilleurs des cas elle serait « gardée » par Tobirama, au pire, ça serait les prisons. Il était rare que les Senju exécutent leurs prisonniers, ils préféraient les torturer pour avoir des informations. Il ne fallait pas trainer dans les parages, ils ne tarderaient pas à rappliquer. Il accrochait ses armes dans son dos et me prit dans ses bras sans un mot, puis, nous disparûmes.


	20. Chapitre 20: Croyances et superstitions

Quand nous rentrions au village, Madara me laissa à la demeure avant de repartir sans un mot. Je savais bien pourquoi, il était en colère. Oh ! Il l'était pour pleins de choses mais là ou sa colère montait le plus était encore pour ce qu'Hashirama lui avait dit. Il ne supportait pas le fait qu'il est pu me toucher, il était hors de lui, il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Il partit s'enfermer dans son bureau pour monter ses plans de batailles.

Je repris Atsuhiko et sans dire quoique ce soit, je m'éclipsais dans notre chambre pour ne pas être dérangée. J'espérais que tout se passait bien pour Leiko, je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour elle. Si je n'avais pas été enceinte, je l'aurais aidée. Je savais bien que je ne faisais pas le poids face à Tobirama mais j'aurais pu l'aider. Je soupirais, je ne savais pas ou tout ça nous menait mais pas vers le bon chemin malheureusement.

Je m'allongeais sur le dos avec le petit sur mon ventre, il me regardait calmement avec ses grands yeux bleus. Il était vraiment mignon, j'espérais que le mien soit pareil et qu'il ne prenne pas le même caractère houleux que son père. Je passais mon doigt sur sa joue et souris. Il le prit dans sa petite main et le mit dans sa bouche. Je fermais les yeux et réfléchissais encore à mon avenir avant de m'endormir.

Le soir arrivait et je dormais toujours dans la même position. Le petit n'avait pas bougé d'un poil mais il se réveillait. Il bougeait un peu en faisant des gazouillis, il était bien là ou il était. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Madara était rentré. Il posait son regard sur la masse couchée dans le lit, sa colère ne s'était toujours pas atténuée. Il refermait la porte derrière lui et avançait vers le lit. Le bébé le regardait venir et bougeait un peu plus.

Madara le prit doucement dans ses bras et le calait. Il le regardait encore et sourit, ce bébé était tellement attendrissant. Puis, il posait son regard sur moi, ça le rendait malade de savoir qu'Hashirama m'avait touché et en plus, je ne lui avais rien dit et ça le foutait encore plus en colère. Mais en même temps à l'époque, on se bouffait la gueule donc il n'était pas étonné que je me taise sur un tel sujet. Il se disait que j'avais dû bien prendre mon pied. Que j'avais aimée le tromper…

Je me tournais sur le coté sans me réveiller :

- Madara…. ; murmurais-je.

Il me regardait encore puis, il se dirigeait vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour aller confier le bébé à une domestique. Il revenu et refermait la porte avant de s'approcher du lui. Il se glissait près de moi et passait sa main sur mon visage. Je gémissais dans mon sommeil, il me tirait à lui et ça me réveillait. Il me regardait dans les yeux :

- T'as prit ton pied avec lui ?

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? J'étais attachée et les yeux bandés. Et puis, je te fuyais Madara.

- Je te jure Luna que je me control sinon, je crois que je t'aurais emplafonnée depuis longtemps.

Je sursautais, il m'avait dit avec tellement de sincérité que ça me faisait peur. Après une telle phrase, je fus refroidie pour le reste de la nuit. Je m'enlevais de ses bras et me levais du lit pour aller me refugier dans la salle d'eau en fermant à clef. Il soupira, il se disait qu'il avait sûrement été loin cette fois-ci. Son cœur se resserrait quand il m'entendit pleurer, pas fortement certes, mais il m'entendait quand même. Il savait qu'il avait vraiment été trop loin car il n'avait pas voulu croire ce que je lui avais dit.

Il avait bien essayé de me faire ouvrir la porte plus d'une fois mais je l'envoyais chier. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, il abandonnait en se disant que ça irait mieux demain. Il récupérait le petit et allait dormir avec lui. Dans la nuit, je sortis de la salle d'eau sans faire de bruit. Il dormait bien, même le petit ne disait rien. Je sortis discrètement de la chambre et allais au rez-de-chaussée. Je rentrais dans la cuisine et fouillais les placards à la recherche de nourriture, j'avais tellement faim. Je sursautais quand je sentis deux mains se plaquer sur mes hanches. Moi qui pensait qu'il dormait mais c'était vraiment mal le connaitre.

Il m'embrassait dans le cou en silence tout en reniflant l'odeur de mes cheveux. Sa respiration était calme et mesurée, tout au contraire de moi. Il me serra contre lui tout en me berçant dans ses bras. Nous restions comme ça quelques minutes avant qu'il me fasse asseoir et commençait à préparer à manger même au milieu de la nuit. Et puis, lui non-plu n'avait pas mangé. Je ne disais rien, il posait une assiette devant moi qui était bien pleine et il posait la sienne en s'installant près de moi. Je commençais à manger, j'avais vraiment très faim.

Je sentais qu'il passait sa main dans mes cheveux, je ne disais rien. Je ne cessais de penser à ce qu'il m'avait dit et mon corps se mit à trembler sous sa caresse. Il posait ses baguettes et me serrait contre lui tout en continuant de caresser mes cheveux. Mes larmes coulaient seules et il les sentit sur sa peau comme il était torse-nu. Il s'en voulait parce qu'il me faisait encore pleurer, il aurait tellement voulu que l'on soit heureux. Ce qu'il se passait ne faisait qu'obscurcir sa vision du futur.

Quelques mois passèrent encore, nous étions déjà au printemps mais qui disait belle saison disait reprise de la guerre. L'hiver était un frein à tous les clans pour se genre de chose sachant qu'ils devaient s'économiser. Même l'été était insupportable, combattre en armure et se trainer sur des kilomètres épuisait les hommes. Quand ce n'était pas de grosses missions, Madara restait au village en envoyant des shinobis. Mais quand il s'agissait de Senju, que la bataille soit petite ou grosse, il y allait. Mais on voyait bien que les hommes du clan n'avaient plus de volonté. Se battre, ils faisaient ça depuis des années mais ils s'en lassaient. Ils aspiraient tous à la paix, mais tant que les Senju leurs tenaient tête, c'était impossible.

J'étais bientôt à terme de ma grossesse, encore quelques jours d'après les médecins et je devrais pouvoir accoucher. Je ne voulais pas savoir le sexe de mon bébé, ça sera la surprise même si je voyais Madara trépigné d'impatience. Je savais ce qu'il voulait, un fils comme son frère. Même si ça serait une fille, je suis sûr qu'il l'aimera tout autant. Mais ces derniers jours, j'étais extrêmement fatiguée, j'avais l'impression de trainer un boulet. On m'avait conseillé de rester alitée jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse.

Mais pas question pour moi de rester enfermée, on m'avait installé quelques coussins sur la terrasse derrière la demeure coté jardin. Les fleurs commençaient enfin à pousser, les cerisiers étaient en fleur et le bassin de carpes était à nouveau plein. J'aimais bien ça, en plus, c'était très calme. J'avais quelques livres près de moi pour passer le temps en attendant d'aller manger ou faire d'autres choses. Midi sonnait rapidement et Madara revint à la demeure. Il longeait la terrasse extérieure pour arriver près de moi. Il s'agenouillait pour m'embrasser avant de passer une main sur mon ventre :

- Il n'a pas trop bougé aujourd'hui.

- Comme ça, il ne te fera pas faire des bonds à tout va.

Je souris, oui, plus j'approchais du terme et plus je le sentais taper comme un bourrin me faisant dire que ce sera sûrement un garçon avec un caractère bien trempé plus tard. Je posais mon livre et il m'aidait à me relever. Puis, nous allions déjeuner tous les deux. Il décidait de rester l'après-midi avec moi. En ce moment, il n'y avait pas trop de paperasses et il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il disait que ça ira mieux quand je reviendrais prendre mes fonctions. Je souriais, souvent les gens pensaient qu'on s'envoyait en l'air dans son bureau assez souvent. Mais non, à part une fois ou il avait cédé à ses pulsions mais rien sinon. Nous restions quand même assez sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger le clan.

Nous avions passé notre après-midi à jouer au Ko, bien sûr, à chaque fois c'était moi qui perdais. Madara était un homme vraiment très intelligent et très tactique. À croire qu'il connaissait tous mes coups à l'avance mais il était tellement fier qu'il ne me ferait pas gagner une seule fois. Je regrettais parfois ma sœur, au moins avec elle, j'avais toutes mes chances de gagner. Mais à chaque fois que je jouais, j'avais le cœur qui se serrait par moment. Comme aujourd'hui et il le vit. Il mit fin très vite à la partie pour qu'on puisse faire autre chose.

Atsuhiko avait bien grandi, il allait bientôt avoir dix mois et il essayait déjà de marcher. Il essayait aussi de prononcer quelques mots pour se faire comprendre. Il se réveillait à la fin de notre partie, il avait accroché ses mains aux barreaux de bois de son lit et usait de sa voix. Madara se levait et se dirigeait vers lui, le petit tendait les bras vers lui. Il le prit et le serrait contre lui, il me l'amenait et le posait entre mes jambes. Je caressais sa tête pendant que Madara allait chercher un biberon pour lui. Pour son âge, il se tenait bien droit assit, il était vraiment mignon. Il tournait sa tête vers moi et tendit encore ses bras.

Je le pris et le serrais contre moi, il aimait bien agripper mes cheveux et jouer avec. Il usait encore de sa voix en murmurant des bouts de mots. Madara revenu quelques minutes plus tard, il s'assit près de moi et le reprit dans ses bras. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être du goût du petit qui s'accrochait à mes cheveux :

- Ma ma ma…. Maman….

Il posait son regard sur lui, il avait dit son premier mot mais il n'était pas très approprié. Mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ce n'était encore qu'un bébé et il devait nous aimer comme ses parents. Je le repris dans mes bras et lui baisais le front, on lui expliquera quand il sera en âge de comprendre. Mais j'étais émue qu'un enfant m'appelle « maman » comme ça, ça me faisait enfin comprendre que j'avais grandie.

Le reste de l'après-midi passait très vite ainsi que la soirée. Je sais que je m'étais endormie très vite pendant qu'il avait emmené le petit se coucher dans son lit. Il était resté une bonne demi-heure avec lui avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Quand il passait la porte de notre chambre, il posa son regard sur moi. Il était vraiment heureux même s'il savait qu'il sera souvent absent les prochains jours. Il se déshabillait et vint se coucher vers moi pour s'endormir très vite lui aussi.

Dans la nuit, je me réveillais brusquement, j'avais sentie un coup assez fort dans mon ventre et ça me faisait très mal. Je me redressais pour me mettre assise mais je sentais comme de l'eau sous mes jambes. J'avais cru au départ que je m'étais pissée dessus mais c'était bien de trop. Je secouais Madara qui ouvrit les yeux instantanément avant de poser son regard sur moi :

- Je suis trempée et j'ai très mal au ventre….

Effectivement, il sentait l'eau sous lui et se redressait vivement. Pour lui, j'étais entrain d'accoucher, quelques jours en avances. Il se levait du lit et courut vers la porte en me disant de ne pas bouger. Il sortit de la chambre pour courir chercher un médecin. J'avais très mal, je serrais les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. Je ne voulais pas que le petit dans la chambre à coté se réveille. Je gardais la couverture sur mes jambes, j'étais quand même assez pudique et qu'un médecin regarde mon intimité d'aussi près m'avait toujours effrayée. Je préférais les femmes mais elles n'étaient pas nombreuses et surtout pas souvent là.

Une nouvelle contraction me fit plier de douleur, je ne savais pas s'il allait sortir aussi vite. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revenu avec un médecin. Il voulait voir s'il ne pouvait pas me faire transporter dans un lieu plus approprié mais en vérifiant ou en était le travail, il savait que c'était trop tard pour m'emmener. Il pouvait déjà sentir la tête, je comprenais mieux pourquoi j'avais si mal. Et surtout, c'était un peu tard de me donner un antidouleur sachant qu'il était là, il allait venir très vite.

Madara se mit derrière moi pour caler mon dos comme on lui avait apprit, ça me soulageait un peu. Il me caressait les cheveux pour me déstresser un peu. Je continuais de pousser jusqu'à ce que le médecin indique qu'il avait la tête du bébé dans sa main. Il me dit de pousser encore une fois avant d'entendre ses pleurs. Il l'enroulait dans une serviette et me le tendit pour que je le prenne contre moi. Il indiqua que c'était un garçon, je pouvais sentir le sourire de joie de Madara, même si je ne le voyais pas, c'était tellement flagrant. Mais il était si petit comparé à d'autres bébés.

Moi qui pensais avoir fini, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Je fus de nouveau de douleur, Madara demandait au médecin si c'était normal. Il vérifiait si je n'avais pas d'hémorragie et puis, non. Il leva la tête vers son chef de clan :

- Des jumeaux.

Il serrait les dents, il savait ce qu'on faisait aux jumeaux. Les jumeaux étaient souvent un symbole de porte-malheur et nombreuses familles tuaient souvent l'ainé pour ne pas tomber dans le malheur. Madara n'y croyait pas à ces histoires de bonnes femmes mais la nouvelle serait très mal prise au sein du clan. Il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour le moment il fallait le sortir. Il ne mit pas longtemps à sortir lui aussi, aussi petit que son frère. Mais c'était une fille que je pris aussi contre moi. J'étais vraiment heureuse, ils étaient petits mais tellement mignons. Madara ne pouvait retenir un sourire, il était heureux lui aussi.

Le médecin terminait son travail, il avait regardé attentivement les deux petits bouts pour voir s'ils allaient bien. Ils étaient en pleine forme, ils les avaient lavés car il ne les emmènerait pas avec lui cette nuit. Mais il nous disait de les emmener demain quand il ferait un peu plus clair. Il fallait juste les tenir au chaud. Il nous félicitait une dernière fois avant de partir. Madara m'avait aidé à aller me laver pendant que la domestique en post à la demeure retournait le matelas pour ne pas être trempé et changeait les draps. Après, ce fut le trou noir, je pense que je me suis endormie heureuse dans mon bain chaud.


	21. Chapitre 21: Unis

Le lendemain matin, le soleil envahissait la chambre, la lumière me faisait mal aux yeux. Je me tournais sur le coté en m'attendant à me cogner dans le torse de Madara. Mais non, le lit était vide. J'ouvris les yeux et regardais autour de moi, j'étais seule dans la pièce. Je me redressais difficilement, j'avais encore mal au ventre mais ça passera avec le temps je pense. Je me levais lentement et marchais au ralentit avant d'aller vers la porte de la chambre. Madara m'avait habillée chaudement pour la nuit donc je n'avais pas besoin de me changer pour le moment. Tant que j'avais un haut et un pantalon, ça m'allait.

J'ouvris la porte et pris appui contre le mur pour me déplacer. Je descendis les escaliers, une domestique passait par-là et me vit. Elle se précipitait sur moi pour m'aider à descendre et m'emmener à la cuisine. Je m'assis à ma place pendant qu'elle me préparait à manger tout en me félicitant pour cette nuit. Je fis un mince sourire mais je m'inquiétais pour cette maudite superstition. Mais Madara ne se laissera pas faire, j'en suis sûr. Elle me servit à manger mais restait près de moi pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Après une nuit pareille, je ne lui en voulais pas de s'inquiéter pour moi.

J'entendis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et j'entendais la voix d'Atsuhiko, ils étaient rentrés. La domestique se levait et sortit dans le couloir pour accueillir le maître de la maison. Il lui donnait Atsuhiko, elle le prit et lui disait que j'étais levée. Il se dirigeait directement à la cuisine et me vit entrain de déjeuner. Il sourit et s'assit près de moi, je le regardais et vis les deux petits accrochés contre lui. L'un dormait et l'autre avait les yeux ouverts. Il m'embrassait, il était rassuré que j'aille bien.

Je voulus en prendre un dans mes bras, il les tenu pendant que je détachais une des écharpes dans son dos. Je pus enfin le prendre, j'avais mon fils dans les bras, il dormait comme un loir. La petite regardait encore autour d'elle :

- Il faudrait peut-être leurs donner un nom ; dit Madara.

- Tu as une idée ?

Il regardait la petite et se mit à réfléchir, il cherchait un beau nom pas forcément une chose trop significative. Il se mit à sourire lorsqu'il eut sa petite idée sur la question :

- Que dirais-tu de Mizuki ?

- C'est vraiment très joli.

Je souriais et il en fit de même, je regardais mon fils. Vu que c'était le fils de Madara, je voulais lui donner un nom pour le valoriser. Il voulait faire de son fils un vaillant shinobi alors j'allais lui trouver un beau nom pour ça. Je me mis à réfléchir, plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait mit pour trouver le nom de notre fille. Et puis, je pensais avoir trouvé, un nom ni trop viril ni trop insignifiant :

- Je pense que je vais le nommer Katsu.

Il sourit et me baisait le front, signe que ce nom lui plaisait bien. Je le connaissais de plus en plus et ses goûts pour certaines choses n'avaient plus de secret pour moi. Je finissais de déjeuner et il m'aidait à remonter à l'étage. Il me remit au lit en bourrant bien les coussins dans mon dos pour que je sois bien installée. Il partit chercher Atsuhiko, on ne voulait pas qu'il soit exclu sous prétexte que l'on avait deux enfants. Il le ramenait et se mit dans le lit avec lui, il regardait les deux petits, il était vraiment intrigué.

Madara colla son dos contre la tête de lit et le mit assit entre ses jambes avant de prendre son fils. Il se réveillait et le regardait, il se mit à sourire et lui baisait le front :

- Madara, j'ai peur pour cette histoire par apport avec le clan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réglé le problème.

Je souris, j'étais soulagée d'apprendre ça :

- Pour le moment, tu dois te reposer. Le médecin à dit que tu pourrais te déplacer un peu plus si tu étais bien reposer.

- Je sais mais ce matin, la première chose qui m'avait motivée à me lever, c'était eux. Je voulais les voir.

Il sourit et me baisait encore le front, il savait très bien que j'allais les chercher. Je m'allongeais légèrement en mettant ma petite sur mon ventre, elle bougeait un peu. Je souris encore et fermais les yeux. Il passait sa main dans mes cheveux avant de m'endormir, complètement épuisée.

Quelques jours passèrent et je fus enfin sur pied comme il le fallait. Mais tout mon emploi du temps avait prit un sacré coup car Madara voulait que je m'occupe des enfants. Mais nous avions convenus que je restais tous les matins à la maison pour m'occuper des petits mais que l'après-midi à raison de quatre heures, je venais l'aider s'il le fallait. De plus, il m'emmenait à toutes ses réunions, que ce soit avec les membres du clan ou lors de réunions diplomatiques. Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose sinon, je ne serais plus digne d'occuper ma place actuelle.

En ce moment, nous étions tous les deux entrains de faire des papiers. Encore et toujours la même rengaine, à force je commençais à en avoir l'habitude et je n'avais même plus à réfléchir à ce que je devais écrire tant que tout était en mémoire. On avait presque fini notre journée jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à la porte. Madara leva un regard vers celle-ci avant d'annoncer d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit, un de nos shinobis entra dans la pièce et s'inclinait :

- Madara-sama, des représentants du seigneur Fumiya sont à l'entré du village, ils demandent à vous voir de toute urgence.

- Fais-les venir dans la grande salle, nous allons les recevoir.

- Bien Madara-sama.

Il repartit. Le Seigneur Fumiya était l'un de nos plus gros client, il employait souvent nos services pour repousser l'avancée des Senju ou d'autres clans de leur territoire. Mais pour que des représentants soient ici sans annonce ne présageait rien de bon. Nous rangions nos documents et nous levâmes. Il me disait de filer vite fait à la demeure pour prévenir de notre absence. Les négociations risquaient de durées pas mal de temps à son avis.

Après avoir prévenue les domestiques que nous rentrions sûrement assez tard, je repartis directement rejoindre Madara. Les hommes étaient déjà là lorsque j'arrivais dans la pièce. Je m'inclinais légèrement vers eux avant de rejoindre mon époux et de m'asseoir à sa droite. Normalement, je devrais assise de l'autre coté mais il en avait décidé ainsi. Comme il était gaucher, s'il y avait un moindre problème, il avait sa faux à porter de main.

Puis, l'un des conseillers en face de nous prit la parole :

- La situation avec les Senju est critique, il faudrait que vous les repoussiez au plus vite et une bonne fois pour toute. Notre seigneur vous paye assez cher pour ça et en ce moment, il n'est pas satisfait.

- Ces derniers temps je perds pas mal d'hommes, soit ils se rendent soit ils meurent et je n'y peux rien. Les Senju s'entourent de plus en plus d'autres clans alors que le notre en perd. Nous pouvons les repousser mais pas aussi vite que le voudrait votre seigneur.

- Il vous laisse deux mois pour le faire, au-delà de ce délai, nous couperons le contrat qui nous lie.

Madara serrait les poings, c'était inconcevable de perdre un tel contrat ! Le clan était déjà en déclin alors perdre un contrat aussi important était tout bonnement impossible. Mais on ne se voilait pas la face. Nous avions besoin d'effectifs, mais Madara se refusait d'employer les enfants pour ce genre de chose ayant lui-même connu la guerre dans ces conditions. Il ne voulait non-plu prendre le risque d'envoyer les civils ou même les femmes même si certaines comme moi était shinobi. Même les autres clans alliés à nous devenaient plus frileux à envoyer des hommes au combat contre les Senju. Bref, nous étions dans une belle impasse mais il fallait prendre une décision et très vite :

- Alors Madara-sama ? Quelle décision allez-vous prendre ?

- J'accompagnerais mon armée pour aller disputer cette guerre.

- Nous vous conseillions de réunir tous vous shinobis car celle-ci va être très dure. Si vous boutez les Senju en dehors de notre territoire, notre seigneur sera très généreux. Et surtout, vous gagnerez un bel honneur aux yeux des autres clans.

Madara savait tout ça, il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était faible sinon, nous serions bouffés en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait. Il allait prendre la décision la plus lourde de toute sa vie :

- Je réunirais tous mes hommes disponibles ainsi que les femmes qui ont subi un entrainement shinobi avant ma prise de pouvoir. Mais il est hors de question que j'envois des enfants se faire massacrer ni les femmes qui en ont.

- Faites donc à votre méthode mais nous voulons des résultats et rapidement.

Un des conseillers posait son regard sur moi, Madara ne supportait pas qu'on fasse ça. Mais il ne dirait rien tant qu'il ne se passerait rien :

- Votre femme est bien une shinobi n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne mêlez pas ma femme à ça ; dit-il froidement. Et veuillez la respecter au même titre que moi, n'oubliez pas que c'est la maîtresse de clan.

Il se tut, même s'il était un conseiller d'un riche seigneur, il ne fallait pas qu'il oubli qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il s'excusait quand même, Madara détestait les gens malpoli, surtout chez lui et surtout envers sa femme. Nous discutions encore pendant plus d'une heure avant qu'ils ne repartent, ne souhaitant pas passer la nuit au sein du clan. Ils avaient sûrement peur de se faire égorger en plein sommeil par un Madara encore furieux ou par un ennemi qui pourrait venir furtivement.

Nous rentrions à la demeure, j'étais fatiguée mais aussi pressée de voir mes enfants, ils m'avaient tellement manqués. Mais ils étaient couchés quand nous arrivions. Je montais quelques minutes à l'étage pour aller les voir. Je rentrais sans bruit dans la chambre et me dirigeais vers le lit d'Atsuhiko. Il dormait bien, il avait dû encore bien se dépenser aujourd'hui. Je souriais et allais voir mes deux bébés. Ils dormaient l'un à coté de l'autre, ils étaient même serrés l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient tellement adorables quand ils faisaient ça.

Je passais un doigt sur leurs joues, ils ne disaient rien, rien ne les perturbaient ces ceux-là. J'imaginais déjà les voir grandir, oui, c'est ce que je désirais le plus. Que mes enfants grandissent dans un monde de paix, qu'ils ne se soucis jamais des morts, de ne jamais appréhender le lendemain. Je voulais qu'ils aient un avenir différent du notre. Mais je ne me voilais pas la face, si je devais aller combattre et mourir sur les champs de batailles pour leur forger un avenir meilleur, je le ferais sans hésiter.

Je me perdais dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur mon épaule. Une main douce et chaude. Je me retournais, Madara était monté voir ce que je faisais. Il passait sa main sur ma joue, une main rassurante, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Il me prit la main et allions à la cuisine pour diner. Je ne cessais de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il se passait. Et puis, je pensais encore à cette phrase qu'il avait lâchée ce conseiller. Oui, il n'avait pas tort, je suis une shinobi et ma place est censée être sur un champ de bataille.

Mais j'étais aussi une mère, une épouse et une maîtresse de clan. Mes obligations passaient avant tout le reste mais si Madara avait besoin de plus de shinobis, je n'hésiterais pas à l'épauler. Il posait son regard sur moi et fronçait les sourcils :

- N'y pense même pas Luna.

Je tournais mon regard vers lui, depuis qu'il avait ces nouveaux yeux, je le soupçonnais d'avoir plus de pouvoir. Et celui de lire dans les pensées devait en faire partie. Il semblait en colère que j'eue de telles pensées :

- Madara, s'il le faut, je le ferais et tu le sais….

- Ta place n'est pas au combat mais ici avec les enfants. Je ne suis pas éternel Luna, si je venais à mourir et toi aussi, qui s'occuperait d'eux ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a des gens qui s'occuperont bien d'eux…

- Personne ne touchera à nos enfants, personne ne remplacera notre rôle de parents. Imagine-toi qu'on les tue ou bien qu'on les vende, est-ce que tu le supporterais ?

- Je t'en prie Madara ! Arrête de rentrer dans les extrêmes !

Il sursauta légèrement, depuis combien de temps ne m'avait-il pas entendu lever la voix comme ça ? Depuis bien longtemps pour ne plus s'en rappeler. Mes larmes se mirent à couler, non se disait-il, pas encore. Il voulait me serrer contre lui mais je me débattais pour qu'il me lâche. Mais il ne voulait pas, je sentais mon visage se plaquer contre son torse. Il passait ses bras autour de moi et caressait mes cheveux :

- Je t'aime Luna, je ne veux pas te perdre, j'en serais malade.

- Moi aussi je t'aime imbécile !

Je serrais mes mains sur le tissu épais de son chandail et pleurais encore. Justement, c'était notre amour trop fort qui nous empêchait de faire les choses comme il le fallait. Mais ça, il s'en rendra compte sûrement quand il sera trop tard. Il me berçait encore en murmurant de doux mots, je m'endormis là-dessus, épuisée de tout ça.


	22. Chapitre 22: Le son de la fin

Il était bientôt l'heure de partir pour lui. Il savait que dans deux petites heures, il serait aux portes du village avec son armée. Mais cette fois-ci, il doutait, il lui manquait bien plus d'hommes qu'il aurait eus besoin pour ce genre de bataille et la moitié manquait de réelle motivation. Il ne le sentait pas et généralement, quand il a un doute pareil, il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas en disant qu'il allait arriver quelque chose.

Voilà une bonne heure qu'il avait le regard posé sur le berceau devant lui. Les jumeaux dormaient encore et il était entrain de penser à ce qu'il se passerait s'il perdait aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, profondément rongé par le doute. Oh ! Il n'avait pas peur, non, il en fallait bien plus que ça. Mais il se refusait à croire qu'il allait perdre aujourd'hui alors qu'il s'était entrainé durement depuis qu'il avait ses nouveaux yeux.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il réfléchissait autant sur son avenir, avant, il ne s'en souciait pas. C'était un shinobi et les shinobis digne de ce nom devaient mourir avec honneur sur un champ de bataille ou après avoir accomplit une vie de prouesses exceptionnelles. S'il n'arrivait pas à un tel résultat le jour de sa mort, il s'en voudrait même dans l'au-delà. Il soupira, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et il le savait.

Il fut sortit de ses pensés, sentant une main douce dans son dos, la mienne. Je m'étais réveillée assez tôt et j'étais étonnée de ne pas le voir dans le lit près de moi. Ma première pensée était juste, il était bien auprès des enfants. Il se retournait et me regardait, je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui pour aujourd'hui. Je passais ma main sur sa joue pour le rassurer, il attrapait mon poignet et embrassait ma main doucement. Il était heureux dans le fond d'avoir quelqu'un pour le rassurer, surtout sa propre femme.

Il posait encore une fois son regard sur le berceau avant de quitter la chambre avec moi. Il voulait passer ses deux dernières heures avec moi avant de partir combattre pour un seigneur véreux. Il avait prit son temps pour faire l'amour, profitant de chaque seconde, peut-être les dernières se disait-il pendant qu'il embrassait ma peau ou faisait ses va et viens. Même après l'acte, il ne voulait pas me lâcher.

Mais il le fallait bien, après s'être lavé et habillé, il se disait qu'au final, il ne la prendrait pas son armure. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour la porter et ça le gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Après m'être habillée, je partis au rez-de-chaussée pour aller déjeuner pendant qu'il embrassait les enfants qui dormaient encore. Il me rejoignit assez vite pour profiter de moi jusqu'au dernier moment. Dès qu'il aura passé les portes, je devrais reprendre sa place jusqu'à son retour. Il mettait les choses au point avec moi pendant ces dernières minutes.

Ensuite, nous sortions de la demeure, nous marchions jusqu'aux portes du village ou ses hommes l'attendaient. Il m'embrassait et me serrait contre lui :

- Je sais que depuis que tu es ici, on t'a contrainte à beaucoup de choses jusqu'à abandonner ton grade de shinobi. Fais moi ce plaisir Luna, redeviens la femme que j'ai connu ; murmura t-il.

- Madara ...

- Je connais tes vraies valeurs, la femme que tu as été pendant ces deux dernières années n'était qu'illusions et fioritures. Prouve à tous que tu es forte et n'oublis pas, tu es ma femme.

Il m'embrassait une dernière fois et quittait le village avec ses hommes. Il n'avait pas tort dans le fond. J'avais été entrainée comme une shinobi et depuis que je suis arrivée ici, à force d'avoir cédée à tout, j'avais perdue mes vraies valeurs. Mais quelque chose en moi me disait que je n'aurais pas assez de cette vie pour prouver mes vraies valeurs. Il était bien trop tard mais ça me faisait plaisir au fond qu'il me le fasse remarquer comme ça.

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures, ils l'avaient vu le soleil tourner toute la journée. Il avait tapé assez fort et certains avaient dû quitter leurs chandails pour avoir moins chaud. D'autres avaient sortis les ombrelles de papiers blancs pour repousser un maximum la chaleur. Ils détestaient l'été car ils ne supportaient pas le soleil, d'où le teint pâle de leur peau. Ils remettaient leurs chandails dès qu'ils virent le soleil décliner au loin.

Ils se retrouvaient bien vite en face des Senju, bien plus nombreux qu'eux. Ils se regardaient un long instant en dévisageant les hommes dans chaque camp. Tobirama cherchait du regard son grand rival de combat mais il ne le voyait pas. Aurait-il abandonné l'idée de venir le combattre encore ? Non, il savait bien que malgré ses blessures passées, Izuna n'aurait jamais abandonné l'idée de mettre une raclée à son rival. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas d'où le regard noir de Madara :

- Ou est Izuna ? ; osa t-il demander.

Il avait attendu pendant des mois qu'on lui pose la question afin de pouvoir libérer sa haine. Il posait son regard noir sur Tobirama, il activa ses sharingans :

- Mon petit frère est mort suite à ses blessures. Mais il m'a confié un pouvoir qui protégera tout mon clan.

- Madara, tu pourrais protéger ton clan si tu décidais d'accepter le cessé le feu que je t'ai envoyé. Nous sommes les deux clans les plus puissants de tout le pays. Si nous nous allions, plus aucuns seigneurs ne pourraient embaucher d'hommes et la guerre s'enraillera.

- La paix n'est pas possible entre nous tout simplement parce que je ne vous fais pas confiance et jamais ça ne pourra en être autrement.

Il le regardait, non, il ne pouvait pas accepter un tel cessé le feu. Il était Madara Uchiwa, son clan était le plus grand des clans de ce monde et jamais il ne s'abaisserait à une telle chose, surtout une chose si futile. Sa haine contre les Senju était bien plus forte que tout le reste. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient tués ses frères jusqu'au dernier et lui, son rival qui avait osé poser les mains sur sa femme… Non, la confiance ne pouvait pas être installée entre eux.

Un puissant chakra sortit de son corps et se mit à grandir jusqu'à former une bête immense de chakra : le Susanoo.

La plupart des Senju reculaient face à ça, jamais il n'avait vu un tel monstre. Seul Hashirama pouvait le battre et sûrement la ramener à la raison qui sait ? Malgré ce qui avait pu se passer, c'était son ami et il ne le laisserait pas s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres plus qu'il ne l'était.

La journée était passée très lentement au village, je n'aimais pas quand ça durait longtemps comme ça. Je pense que je réfléchissais de trop à ce que Madara m'avait dit avant de partir et le fait que je m'inquiétais pour lui. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et j'espérais que ce n'était rien, juste une vague impression. En fin d'après-midi, je partis du bureau de Madara en fermant correctement la porte. En sortant du bâtiment, je n'eue pas envie de rentrer de suite.

Je marchais tranquillement dans le village et m'arrêtais à un point d'eau ou les femmes venaient laver leur linge. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, je m'assise au bord de l'eau et réfléchissais. J'espérais que Madara s'en sorte et qu'il revienne très vite ici. Mais plus j'y pensais et plus les heures me paraissaient une éternité. Je sentis une main faiblarde sur mon épaule, je levais le regard et vis la vieille femme de la dernière fois. Je voulus me relever pour la saluer mais elle m'intima de rester assise. Elle s'assit difficilement près de moi et me regardait dans les yeux avec un sharingan bien fatigué :

- Je te sens bien tracassée mon enfant, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur.

- Je ne pense pas qu'une personne aussi sage que vous n'est le temps d'écouter les tracas d'une femme comme moi.

Je détournais mon regard, je ne devrais même pas regarder une telle femme dans les yeux. Elle me prit la main, celle qui avait été brûlée. Elle posa son regard dessus et passait son pouce fripé sur ma peau :

- Tu sais, j'ai vécue quatre-vingt six printemps, j'ai connue les guerres, la mort et les plus grands chefs de ce clan mourir. Je suis même étonnée d'avoir vécue aussi longtemps et d'être encore là, à être témoin d'une nouvelle ère. J'étais la dernière née d'une famille de shinobis, avant moi, j'ai eue sept frères et j'étais la seule fille. Je les ai tous perdus les uns derrières les autres, mes parents ainsi que mes enfants. Nous avons déjà une petite chose en commun toutes les deux.

- J'ai mes enfants mais j'espère qu'ils auront un avenir meilleur que celui que nous avons eu.

Elle se mit encore à sourire faiblement, je sentais ses mains tremblées à cause de la vieillesse. Elle se disait que nous avions pas mal de choses en communs même si nous n'étions pas issues du même clan :

- Je vais te dire une chose, je sais que tu l'as comprise depuis bien longtemps mais assez mal dans son contexte. Nous avons beau être respectés pour ce que nous sommes ou au niveau des actes accomplis, le respect ne remplace pas la solitude.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien.

- Si tu es si triste, c'est parce que maintenant, tu es seule. Et pourtant, même avant de perdre tes proches, tu l'étais aussi mais inconsciemment, tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. Les enfants de grands seigneurs n'ont jamais d'amis, ils se complaisent avec ce qu'on leur donne. Mais c'est en perdant tout ce qui leur est cher qu'ils ont tendance à se rendre compte de la solitude.

- J'avais des amis mais ils sont morts.

- Tu veux parler de ces filles ? Ce ne sont pas des amies, elles faisaient juste leur travail mais en dehors de ça, elles ne venaient jamais te voir. Les seuls vrais amis que tu es pu avoir, c'était les enfants qui te comprenaient. Et ceux qui te comprenait étaient généralement eux aussi des enfants solitaires que personne n'a jamais voulu comprendre ou connaitre.

Je ne voyais pas ou elle voulait en venir avec ça :

- Je connais votre histoire à Madara-sama, Hashirama Senju et toi. À l'époque, ça avait fait beaucoup de rumeurs. Enfin, personne ne savait qui était la jeune fille mais moi, ça me parait bien évident. Si vous vous êtes bien entendus tous les trois, c'est parce que vous aviez trouvés votre bonheur. De vrais amis malgré le clan ou la provenance avec les mêmes idées. Même si ces deux gaillards ne s'entendaient plus, toi tu devais bien faire passer les nouvelles entre vous, une preuve que votre amitié ne s'est jamais éteinte.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me dîtes tout ça.

- C'est pour en venir à une chose qui peut faire revenir ton bonheur sans te faire manger mon petit. Rappel à ton mari que le vrai bonheur n'est pas qu'à la guerre. Que le tien, jeune fille, n'est pas qu'à la soumission. Vous pouvez très bien vous faire respecter tout en étant heureux comme avant. Mon petit, c'est tout ce bonheur que tu n'éprouves plus qui a enrailler tes talents de shinobi et c'est ce qui à rendu ton mari plus mauvais.

Je comprenais mieux ou elle voulait en venir, on s'était fait bouffé depuis le début. Seul le bonheur pouvait repousser toute la haine mais en nous enlevant ça, nous nous sommes enfoncés dans une spirale infernale. Pour elle, il n'était pas trop tard pour se relever et se reprendre en main. Je savais bien que ses conseils me seraient utiles un jour. Si Madara s'était autant battu pour m'avoir, c'était juste pour ne pas que ce petit bout de bonheur ne parte pour toujours. Car oui, il aurait pu aller voir ailleurs. Les femmes n'auraient pas dit non pour passer la nuit avec lui mais elles auraient dit non pour plus car oui, ces enfants-là faisaient peur.

Après avoir longuement parlé, je l'aidais à se relever et lui tenue le bras pour la raccompagner chez elle. Je voulais l'invitée à diner avec moi pour la remercier mais elle refusait, elle disait qu'elle se couchait très tôt et puis, que les vieux de son âge ne bousculaient jamais leurs habitudes. Elle passait sa main sur ma joue en me disant de ne jamais renoncer à ce que je voulais le plus au monde, qu'importe ce que les autres disent ou les guerres. Je le lui promettais et la laissais se rentrer chez elle avant de repartir chez moi, la conscience soulagée.

Au bout d'une journée entière de combat acharné, Madara toucha le sol pour la première fois de sa vie. Entièrement couché sur le dos, la respiration difficile et le sang coulant de sa bouche. Le chef de clan ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une position aussi embarrassante mais au moins il aura combattu jusqu'au bout et avec honneur. Il était tombé sur un adversaire de valeur et il ne s'en cachait pas, Hashirama avait été plus fort que lui cette fois-ci.

Les Senju l'entouraient, se délectant de la victoire de leur chef. Hashirama était près de lui et Tobirama sortit de son fourreau le katana qu'il avait destiné à tuer Madara. Mais son geste fut interrompu par son aîné, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Son frère ne le comprenait pas, leur plus grand rival était là, en position de faiblesse sans plus rien pour se défendre. C'était le moment idéal pour abrégé sa vie. Même Madara ne comprenait pas les pensés de son ex-ami.

Mais devant l'insistance de son cadet, Hashirama lui ordonnait d'arrêter, il pensait que la paix était toujours possible maintenant que Madara était à terre. Mais Madara avait son honneur, il lui demandait de l'achevé, mourir sur le champ de bataille et de sa main aurait été le plus grand des honneurs qu'il aurait eu dans sa vie. Mais Hashirama refusait encore, il voulait le ramener à la raison et non inciter le reste du clan Uchiwa à la haine.

Pour Madara, plus aucuns de ses hommes n'avaient autant de hargne que lui, ils avaient tous perdus espoir. Mais Hashirama insistait encore auprès de lui pour faire la paix, qu'ils s'étaient promis de faire un village ou tout le monde pourrait cohabiter sans haine. Madara s'en souvenait bien de cette promesse, elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. Mais il se refusait à croire que tout ça était encore possible. Il s'était juré ce jour-là qu'il aurait la vue idéal pour protéger son frère. Mais il n'avait plus de frère et à ce moment-là, il oubliait complètement qu'il avait encore un peu de famille.

Mais il n'avait vraiment pas les idées en place pour y penser, car ses seules pensées étaient tournées vers son frère. Mais Hashirama lui rappelait qu'il m'avait encore malgré leur rivalité en amour. Pour Hashirama, il était impensable qu'il ne pense pas au mal qu'il me ferait s'il mourait aujourd'hui. Même si nous savions, nous les femmes, que nous pouvions perdre un mari, un frère ou un enfant au combat :

- Existe-t-il un moyen pour nous faire confiance ? ; dit-il.

Madara posa son regard éteint sur le ciel et réfléchissait, oui, il y avait bel et bien un moyen. Et si Hashirama relevait ce défi, alors il pourrait sûrement leur faire confiance. Il lui proposa la chose la plus aberrante que les Senju aient entendue depuis des lustres. Soit il tuait son frère, soit il se suicidait. Ainsi, ils serraient quitte et il pourrait accorder sa confiance. Malgré les protestations de son frère, l'aîné défit son armure en remerciant Madara d'avoir un si bon cœur pour qu'il le laisse choisir. Jamais il n'aurait pu tuer son frère et si ce geste permettrait de faire venir la paix, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Avant de s'exécuter, il s'adressa à son frère pour ce qu'il pensait être la dernière fois :

- Écoute Tobirama, garde bien ces mots, car ce seront mes derniers. Après ma mort, ne touchez pas à Madara. J'interdis strictement tout affrontement entre Senju et Uchiwa. Jurez-le-moi sur la vie de tous ceux qui vous sont chers et de ceux qui ne sont pas encore nés.

Il se mit à sourire en tenant ce kunai près de son ventre. Il était près à se tuer pour la paix :

- Adieu.

Tobirama voulait l'empêcher de faire une telle connerie, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de l'en empêcher. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hashirama et Madara regardait un instant cette larme tomber. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à un instant ce qu'ils avaient vécus plus jeunes, ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu au plus profond d'eux. Et s'il se tuait, il le savait, ce rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. Car même après sa mort, il savait que les Senju les attaqueraient sans relâche pour ça. Voir son ex-ami pleurer pour son ennemi était quelque chose de formidable…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approcher plus la pointe du kunai, une main ferme et forte tenait la sienne. Il posa son regard sur Madara avec incompréhension, que voulait-il vraiment ? Il eu peur que l'Uchiwa est changé d'avis et qu'il l'oblige à tuer son frère. Le temps était comme suspendu, tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Sans lever le regard, il dit comme pour donner son accord :

- Ça suffit, j'ai vu tes tripes.

À partir de cet acte mémorable, la paix venait d'être enclenchée.


	23. Chapitre 23: La paix

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre, les Uchiwa et les Senju signent un pacte de paix. Personne n'aurait pu y croire au départ tant qu'ils se haïssaient. Mais non, c'était bien vrai. Nous l'avions su quand ils étaient revenus le soir de leur défaite. Madara en avait quand même prit un sacré coup à sa fierté. Mais dans le fond, j'étais fière de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait et rien ne me ferait changer d'avis. Il suffit parfois à un homme de perdre quelque chose pour qu'il change un tout petit peu.

Je sais que nous avions passés la nuit à parler tous les deux pendant que je le soignais. Demain, ils allaient signer ce pacte et leur vieux rêve d'enfant se réaliserait sûrement. J'espérais seulement que ça se passerait aussi bien qu'ils le souhaitent.

Le lendemain matin, à peine eu-je finis de déjeuner, je partis de la demeure pour aller voir la vieille femme. Je voulais lui dire à quel point elle avait eue raison et qu'une nouvelle ère allait sûrement débuter à la signature de cette paix. J'arrivais devant chez elle toute contente et frappais à sa porte. J'attendais un peu mais elle n'ouvrait pas, pourtant, je ne l'avais pas vu dans le village, elle ne pouvait être qu'ici. Je refrappais une deuxième fois et toujours rien.

Je mis la main sur la porte, elle n'était pas fermée, je la fis coulisser et entrais dans la demeure. Je retirais mes chaussures et avançais en lui demandant si elle était là. Toujours pas de réponse. Je regardais dans chaque pièce et arrivais dans sa chambre dont la porte était toujours ouverte. Elle était couchée dans son lit, je m'approchais doucement, elle devait dormir. Je m'agenouillais près d'elle et lui pris la main mais elle était glacée. Je la regardais attentivement, elle ne respirait plus. Je venais de comprendre qu'elle était partie dans son sommeil.

Quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues, après toute la vie qu'elle avait eue, j'étais sûr que ça lui plairait de savoir que la paix allait être possible. Mais elle était partie avant, comme si elle l'avait sentit venir car elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Près d'elle, il y avait une lettre, elle était à mon nom et à celui de Madara. Mais je l'ouvrirais quand je le rejoindrais, je pense que c'est ce qu'elle voulait :

- Merci pour tout, je ne vous oublierais jamais.

Je reposais sa main et quittais la demeure. C'était moche de mourir seul mais elle s'y attendait et elle n'avait pas eue de regrets.

Le lendemain, je dû mettre la tenue officielle pour les grandes rencontres diplomatiques. Tous les Uchiwa avaient mit la même tenue, la même que Madara portait. Pas d'armes sur nous, tout comme les Senju. Je fis garder les petits par la domestique et nous partions dans un endroit neutre ou l'emblème Uchiwa et l'emblème Senju étaient installés. Madara et moi rentrions dans une demeure ou nous attendait déjà Hashirama et son frère. Un témoin nous avait accompagnés pour confirmer qu'un traité serait bien signé et ils en avaient fait de même.

Nous nous installions autour d'une table, Madara et Hashirama commencèrent à parler des termes qui apparaitraient dans leur contrat. Les négociations durèrent deux bonnes heures avant d'arriver à un contrat final qui satisfaisait les deux parties. Ils signèrent tous les deux leur partie et nous sortions des lieux. Ils nous attendaient tous à l'extérieur, je restais en retrait ainsi que Tobirama. Madara et Hashirama annoncèrent qu'un pacte avait été signé et qu'à partir de ce jour, les Uchiwa et les Senju formeraient une alliance unie. Puis, ils serraient la main pour officialiser la chose.

Tobirama posa son regard sur moi :

- Heureuse ?

- Si tout va aussi bien qu'on ne l'a dit, oui, je suis heureuse.

Je le regardais, il fit un mince sourire :

- Tu comptes bien nous rendre Leiko maintenant ?

- Je pense que c'est inutile, nous avons eu tous les deux des atomes crochus.

- Je vois, j'espère que tu prendras soin d'elle sinon, je serais obligée de te coller une gifle.

Il sourit encore plus, oui, il en prendrait soin, c'était la seule Uchiwa qu'il avait su apprécier. En espérant que mon clan d'adoption ne prenne pas ça pour une trahison mais maintenant que tout était en ordre, je pense que ça passera dans les prochains mois à venir. Si chacun des clans se tenaient à carreau, je pense qu'ils sauront s'apprécier. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire si nous voulions avoir la vraie paix.

Dans les jours suivants la signature du pacte, les deux clans mirent la main à la pâte pour commencer à construire un futur village qui accueillerait tous les clans souhaitant la paix eux aussi. Mais pour le départ, il n'y avait qu'eux pour commencer la construction du village. Les hommes partaient abattre les arbres de la forêt qui envahissaient la vallée ou le village serait situé. Pendant que les femmes continuaient à faire leurs tâches quotidiennes. Celles du clan Uchiwa rejoignaient souvent celles du clan Senju pour faire mieux connaissance et raconter leurs ragots habituels.

Le midi, je préparais deux paniers et partis de la demeure pour m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je marchais une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver dans une clairière déboisée. Quelques Uchiwa étaient là dont Madara, je posais mes paniers :

- Le déjeuner messieurs ; dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Ils posaient leurs outils, ils avaient faims mais ils avaient aussi très bien travaillés. Je leur distribuais leurs parts et ils partirent déjeuner. Madara arrivait vers moi et m'embrassait :

- Comment vont mes enfants, hm ?

- Ils dorment comme toujours.

Il sourit et prit sa part, nous nous installions plus loin et mangions ensemble. Je trouvais qu'il allait mieux depuis ce pacte, il était plus heureux et il n'avait plus à rester au village aussi longtemps qu'avant. Je pense qu'il irait de mieux en mieux si ça continu comme ça. Il y eu du bruit derrière nous, des Senju nous avaient rejoins :

- On a bientôt fini cette zone, ou en êtes-vous ?

- Il nous reste un bon hectare à couper, je pense que nous aurons fini avant la nuit.

- Bien, ça avance pas mal. Hashirama-sama nous fait dire que dès que la zone sera nettoyée, on pourra construire les premiers bâtiments.

- Parfait, il me tarde de voir le résultat.

On était tous impatients de voir ça, j'espère que ça sera un beau village au goût de tous.

Au bout de quelques mois, nous pûmes enfin habiter les premières maisons du village. Mais les clans étaient encore un peu frileux malgré eux. Les Uchiwa avaient leurs habitations assez éloignées de celle des Senju, il fallait du temps pour cohabiter. D'autres clans avaient rejoins le village pour profiter de cette paix qu'ils attendaient eux aussi. Il y avait maintenant une école pour les enfants, au moins, ils apprendraient à lire, à écrire et à se battre sans être envoyés à la guerre trop jeune.

Plusieurs clans et pays avaient au fur et à mesure adoptés ce système qu'ils trouvaient fort bien ficelé. Madara rejoignait souvent Hashirama comme avant, ils se rapprochaient et c'était ça l'important. Ils avaient effacés leurs rancunes du passé, de plus, Hashirama avait abandonné l'idée de m'avoir près de lui. Ce qui rassurait Madara, au moins, il n'aura plus à s'inquiéter de ce coté là. Ils étaient entrain d'admirer le village en haut de la falaise et ils se taquinaient comme avant. Hashirama lui avait proposé le poste d'Hokage.

Mais Madara hésitait, il se disait qu'il ne méritait pas une telle place et puis, il voulait un minimum de liberté. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que Tobirama apparaisse derrière eux, en colère comme à son habitude :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à trainer ici ?! Le seigneur féodal du pays du feu va bientôt arriver !

Madara le regardait, oh ! Non, il ne l'aimait pas et Tobirama gardait toujours une rancune envers lui. Ces deux là ne s'entendraient jamais et tout le monde le savait. Mais dans le temps qui passerait, ça sera encore bien pire que tout le monde aurait pu l'imaginé.

Après la réunion avec le seigneur féodal, Hashirama retournait chez lui, accompagné de son frère. Il s'assit à son bureau pendant que son frère le sermonnait sur des décisions qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Hashirama restait très calme même s'il n'avait pas les mêmes pensées que son frère sur certaines choses :

- Tu ne peux pas le mettre Hokage, le choix ne te reviens pas ! Proposer la candidature de Madara au poste de chef serait la meilleure solution. Mais la décision finale reviendra au pays du feu ainsi qu'aux villageois. Nous ne sommes plus dans une époque archaïste et tu le sais.

Hashirama voulait répliquer mais son frère le coupait encore :

- De plus, il ne sera jamais choisi pour être chef. C'est toi qui a battit tout ça mon frère, même les Uchiwa le disent. De plus, il y a des rumeurs à leur sujet, plus ils haïssent, plus leur dôjutsu deviennent puissants. Le sharingan est un pouvoir trop dangereux et ils sont imprévisibles. De plus, pour l'avenir du village…

- Ça suffit Tobirama…

Il s'arrêtait un instant, il avait cru entendre un bruit près de la fenêtre et surtout avoir ressentit quelque chose. Il se levait de sa chaise et s'approchait de la dite fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et se penchait, mais il n'y avait rien du tout, il pensait avoir rêvé :

- J'ai sentis une présence, tu as dû la sentir toi aussi.

- Non, je ne malaxais pas mon chakra… ne change pas de sujet.

Il vit une feuille trouée sur le toit, il la reconnu cette petite feuille. C'était celle que Madara tenait dans ses mains quand ils discutaient du futur nom pour le village. Il s'était d'ailleurs moqué de lui quand il disait que ça manquait d'originalité. Il savait que son ami était venu et avait écouté la conversation entre les deux frères. Il avait d'ailleurs laissé la feuille intentionnellement pour qu'il le sache. En un coup de vent, elle se coupait en deux, Hashirama pensait vraiment que ce n'était pas bon signe du tout :

- À partir de maintenant, tout sera géré de façon démocratique, tu as des objections à ça ? ; dit le cadet.

- Non, ça me convient.

Il allait suivre la demande de son frère. Il pensait que Madara suivrait ça s'il aimait vraiment son village mais qui aurait su que tout allait basculer ? Que Madara allait sombrer dans les ténèbres sur une faute qu'il lui était à moitié acquis ? La mort pouvait se cacher derrière n'importe quel visage, la mort avait mille visage et j'allais découvrir à mes dépends, que ce visage allait être mon enfer.

Après qu'il est entendu la conversation des deux frères, Madara était fou de colère. Je l'avais bien vu mais je n'ai rien dit ce jour-là. Rien ne pouvait le calmer, il était rentré ce soir-là et sans un mot il avait préparés quelques affaires. Je vins vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il avait et ou il allait. Pour seule réponse, il m'avait juste embrassé et dit :

- Je dois m'aérer l'esprit quelques jours, prends soin des petits.

- Je t'en prie Madara, parles moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes…

- Je dois aller libérer ma colère et je ne veux pas le faire sur toi dans mes moments de folie. Je t'aime Luna.

Il accrochait ses armes dans son dos, il prit son sac et passait la porte sans se retourner. Je le regardais partir sous la lueur de la lune. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très bon.

Quelques jours passèrent et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, j'avais laissée les enfants à une nourrice le temps d'aller au village voir Hashirama. Les gens me regardaient bizarrement, je ne m'en préoccupais pas et avançais jusqu'à ce que je sois devant le bureau d'Hashirama. Deux Senju étaient postés devant et me demandèrent ce que je voulais. Je n'eue pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Tobirama sortit de la pièce. Il posa son regard sur moi avant de s'incliner légèrement :

- Il t'a sentit, il veut te voir, Luna.

- Merci, Tobirama.

Je rentrais dans la pièce et la porte se refermait derrière moi. Hashirama me fit un de ses éternels sourires et m'invitait à m'asseoir. Je pris place et le regardais, il vit bien que ça n'allait pas :

- Hashirama, je m'inquiète beaucoup. Madara est partit depuis quelques jours et il n'a toujours pas montré signe de vie. J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne pas, il était très en colère.

- Luna, nous sommes bien placés pour savoir qu'il reviendra. Ce village, c'est son rêve depuis des années, il ne partirait pas comme ça. De plus, il ne laisserait pas sa seule famille derrière lui. Il reviendra, j'en suis sûr.

Je ne disais rien, j'avais vraiment cette peur qu'il ne revienne pas. J'avais tellement besoin de lui et ses enfants aussi. Ils ne cessaient de le réclamer et moi, j'étais impuissante face à ça. Ça me brisait le cœur de voir une telle détresse. Mais il avait sûrement raison, il finira bien par réapparaitre un jour ou l'autre. Il avait seulement besoin de partir dans son jardin secret.


	24. Chapitre 24: Est un conflit silencieux

Voilà le chapitre final de la deuxième partie, la suite sera dans une autre fiction nommée Les voleuses de destin. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, commentée et bien sûr aimé cette fiction. Merci à tous.

* * *

><p>Après notre discussion, je partis du bureau, il faisait déjà nuit. Je commençais à retourner vers le quartier Uchiwa quand je vis des gens du village massés sur les deux cotés de la route. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, pas plus d'une dizaine. Mais leurs regards étaient remplis de haine, j'en avais froid dans le dos. L'un d'eux me prit par le poignet avec un air menaçant :<p>

- Ton mari n'est qu'un lâche ! Il a déserté le village !

- Mon mari est seulement partit quelques jours, il reviendra ! Et au lieu de vous en prendre à moi, allez lui dire directement en face. Ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez autant d'entrain à vous en prendre à lui qu'à moi !

- Tu n'es pas une Uchiwa par le sang, pourquoi restes-tu avec cette bête !?

Ça ne m'avait pas plu du tout cette remarque, d'habitude, j'aurais laissé couler mais là, s'en était de trop. Personne ne pouvait parler sur lui à cause de simples commérages sans fondement ! Je levais mon autre poing libre et lui en décochait un bon coup dans la mâchoire. Mes os avaient craqués, ça faisait mal mais au moins j'aurais fait une chose qui me démangeait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il me poussait fortement, je tombais les fesses sur le sol :

- Espèce de sale trainée, tu vas payer ça !

Je me relevais, ils s'approchaient de moi et le premier se jeta le poing en avant. Je lui pris le poignet et lui mis un coup de pied dans le ventre. Mes vieux réflexes revenaient et c'était vraiment rassurant dans ces moments-là. J'étais énervée et hors de moi mais je me refusais encore à utiliser mon genjutsu, je n'avais pas le pouvoir ici de tuer qui que ce soit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il y avait deux hommes à terre. Les autres ne s'étaient pas mouillés :

- Vous savez pourquoi je reste avec Madara et les Uchiwa ? Parce que Madara est un être qui à beaucoup d'amour en lui, bien plus que vous n'en n'aurez dans votre vie. Mais pour savoir ça, il faut savoir le vivre. Vous n'êtes que des lâches et vous le resterez contrairement à nous. Car oui, j'ai beau ne pas être une Uchiwa par le sang mais par alliance et je ne le regrette pas.

- Vous tomberez tous un jour, vous n'êtes que des enfants du diable !

- Je pense que le diable est plus compatissant que les autres. Lui au moins, il laisse des libertés que personnes ne se seraient permises de prendre et seuls les dieux savent que c'est le meilleur des privilèges.

Puis, je continuais mon chemin, aucun d'entre eux ne se mit en travers. C'est bien ce que je pensais, tous des lâches. Je me disais que Madara avait bien fait de quitter le village quelques jours. Je pensais que la paix nous aiderait à avancer dans l'harmonie et la compassion, mais les gens gardaient trop de haine en eux pour pouvoir pardonner. Il n'y avait qu'Hashirama qui ressentait de l'amitié envers notre clan et c'était bien dommage.

Madara était seul, assit sur une falaise à contempler la pleine lune. Il ne savait pas quand il allait rentrer car il éprouvait encore beaucoup de colère envers Tobirama et le reste. Mais on lui manquait beaucoup, il pensait chaque jour à nous en regardant cette lune en silence. Elle l'avait toujours fascinée cette lune, visible par tous alors que des kilomètres nous séparaient tous les uns des autres. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait admirer de nuit, il avait toujours trouvé ça très beau. Il se disait que c'était le destin qui l'avait mit sur ma route et se marier à une femme qui portait le même nom que cet astre qu'il aimait. Les deux plus belles choses qu'il est eu à voir dans sa vie.

La blancheur de la lune lui rappelait la couleur du kimono que je portais chaque jour avant de rentrer chez les Uchiwa. Il avait eu au fond de lui une petite pointe de regret quand il m'a vu adopter les couleurs sombres du clan. Il aurait voulu que je reste comme j'étais. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une chose étonnante et angoissante à la fois. La lune commençait à prendre une teinte rouge sang. Il n'aimait pas ça, il sentait son cœur se resserrer, il devait rentrer. Il prit ses affaires et se mit à courir en direction du village.

J'arrivais dans le quartier Uchiwa, à cette heure-là, tout le monde était chez soi pour sûrement diner vu l'heure. Je longeais la grande rue silencieusement pour arriver devant chez moi. Je voyais la lumière de la salle principale allumée, je rentrais et retirais mes zori :

- Je suis rentrée, Hanae.

Pas de réponse, je longeais le couloir pour aller dans la salle principale, c'était allumé mais il n'y avait personne. J'entendis un de mes enfants pleurer à l'étage, j'espérais qu'elle n'était pas partie en les laissant seuls sinon elle allait m'entendre. Je commençais à monter l'escalier, c'était mon fils qui pleurait, je le reconnaitrais entre mille. C'était sombre dans le couloir et les lampes ne s'allumaient pas, il n'y avait sûrement plus d'huile dedans depuis le temps qu'on devait les remplir. Je suis sûr qu'elle était partie, moi qui pensais lui faire confiance.

Je fis coulisser la porte de la chambre des petits et me dirigeais vers le lit de mon fils. Il pleurait encore, Mizuki et Atsuhiko étaient réveillés mais ils ne disaient rien :

- Maman arrive mon bébé, ne pleurs….

Je sentis une violente douleur dans mon dos, ça m'avait coupée nette. Mon corps entier tremblait, je baissais mon regard sur ma poitrine. Une lame d'un katana en sortait, souillée par le sang, mon sang. Je m'étais tellement préoccupée du bien être de mes enfants que je n'avais pas fait attention au reste. Un bras passait sous ma gorge pour me maintenir debout :

- Nous ne pardonnons pas les traitres.

Je vis deux ombres apparaitre dans mon champ de vision, deux hommes. Je vis leur emblème au clair de lune, des Kurama. Je savais bien qu'ils n'avaient pas été tous tués sachant qu'ils y en avaient en mission lors de l'attaque du village par les Uchiwa. Si j'avais su, si j'avais pu les sentir avant de me précipiter vers mon bébé. Je crachais du sang, je n'étais vraiment pas bien. Les deux hommes s'approchaient des berceaux et prenaient les trois enfants :

- Non, ne leurs faites pas de mal….

- C'est la seule promesse que je peux te faire. Ils sont innocents eux.

Ils pleuraient tous les trois, n'ayant pas l'habitude que d'autres les touchent. Mais ils les firent taire en les endormants. J'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer, il retirait sa lame et me lâchait. Je tombais à genoux, une main sur ma blessure, je pouvais sentir toute ma vie s'enfuir de ce trou :

- Je devrais te trancher la tête mais ça serait une mort trop facile et trop rapide. Fais tes adieux, tu ne les reverras plus jamais.

Mes larmes coulaient, j'allais mourir et mes enfants allaient disparaitre dans la nature. Je tombais en avant, la respiration coupée. Ils me regardaient une dernière fois me vider de mon sang avant de disparaitre des lieux. Mon regard se posait sur la lune que je pouvais voir de la fenêtre, elle était tellement rouge cette nuit. Je commençais à voir trouble, je me sentais partir :

- Madara ...

- Tu viens, Luna ?

Je me demandais d'où venait cette voix étrangement familière. C'était celle de Koyuki, je levais mon regard, elle était accroupie à coté de moi avec un grand sourire. Elle me tendait la main, je la pris et me relevais. Je regardais à mes pieds, mon corps était parterre, j'étais bien morte. Je ne savais ce qui allait arriver maintenant, je tournais mon regard vers la porte. Je vis une ombre entrer très vite, Madara était revenu mais bien tard. Il courut vers mon corps et soulevait ma tête :

- Réveille-toi Luna ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul ! Je t'en prie mon amour !

Mais ça ne servait à rien, je ne reviendrais pas, je ne reviendrais jamais. Il se mit à hurler de rage et de douleur. Il se disait que tout était de sa faute, il ne serait pas partit, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa haine plutôt qu'à rester auprès de ceux qui l'aimaient. Ses larmes coulaient, il avait tout perdu. Je voulais tellement rester auprès de lui mais c'était impossible, il fallait que je parte moi aussi. Je passais ma main fantomatique sur sa joue, il se figeait. Je me penchais à son oreille :

- Je t'aime Madara, je t'aimerais pour l'éternité.

Je me redressais, il était temps pour nous de partir. Il posait mon corps au sol et se relevait en regardant dans notre direction. Il en était sûr maintenant, ce n'était pas son imagination. Je lui fis un dernier sourire avant de disparaitre dans l'éternité ou je l'attendrais à mon tour.

Les hommes du clan Kurama ne furent jamais retrouvés malgré les recherches lancées par Konoha et les celles de Madara. Ils avaient disparus avec les enfants, ce qui achevait Madara, brisant son âme en mille éclats. Mais un malheur ne venait jamais seuls.

Hashirama fut nommé par le pays du feu, premier Hokage. Tous avaient refusés que Madara ait cette place tant il était rongé par le mal et la haine. Et puis, personne ne faisait confiance aux Uchiwa après tout. Tobirama essayait de mettre en place un plan pour parquer les Uchiwa loin des décisions publiques. Devant de telles mesures, Madara proposa alors à son clan de quitter le village avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais les siens ne lui faisaient plus confiance, il était tombé bien bas selon eux.

Bien qu'Hashirama essayait de le raisonner de rester auprès de lui en tant qu'ami, il refusa. Il s'était fixé un nouveau but dans sa vie, un nouveau rêve. Et personne n'aurait sa place dans ce rêve qu'il compte bien accomplir par tous les moyens. Maintenant qu'on lui avait tout enlevé, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui, même ce village qu'il avait pourtant désiré au plus profond de son âme. Mais il n'avait plus rien à protéger, donc il n'avait plus de raison de rester ici.

Madara n'était pas bête, les siens l'avaient lâché quand il avait le plus besoin d'eux. Tobirama et d'autres voulaient les enfermer comme des bêtes. Non, vraiment plus rien ne le retenait. C'est ainsi qu'il partit pour toujours du village. Il avait eu le courage de lire cette fameuse lettre, il avait eu peur de son contenu mais ça l'avait conforté dans le fond.

_« Le seul véritable bonheur est celui qui est près de nous, jamais il n'en sera autrement, invisible mais tellement accessible si on s'en donne les moyens. Seul le bonheur montrera le chemin pour atteindre ses rêves ainsi qu'un amour véritable et l'harmonie sans illusion. C'est la seule chose dont l'homme à besoin pour vivre mais qui malheureusement n'existe que dans les rêves endormis au fond de nos cœurs. »_

Il savait que ces mots étaient en exacte concordance avec ceux de la tablette des Uchiwa. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait pu déchiffrer jusque là.

Comme pour un dernier avertissement, il revint pour essayer de détruire son ancien rêve. Mais Hashirama était bien décidé encore à le ramener à la raison. Mais plus ils se battaient, plus la réalité lui explosait au visage. Plus rien ne pourrait ramener son ami à la raison.

Dans un dernier effort au lever du jour, Hashirama réussit à tromper Madara et le blesser par le dos. Lui qui avait horreur qu'on se tienne derrière lui, c'était la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. Il n'aurait jamais cru son ami capable d'une telle chose. C'était tellement déshonorant de tuer quelqu'un par derrière. Mais, il s'en fichait bien maintenant. Il s'était juré de protéger ce qu'il avait de plus cher quitte à sacrifier quelque chose qui lui avait été précieux.

Il posait son regard sur le corps de son ami, il avait semble t-il tué cet homme rongé par la haine pour sauver son rêve. Mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien au fond de lui que d'autres suivront un jour ou l'autre la même voie. Il se jurait de faire en sorte de son vivant à ce que cette haine ne se propage jamais comme celle qui avait touché son ami. Car suivre une voie au nom d'une haine profonde n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Il posa son regard au ciel et réfléchissait encore à son acte mais il ne regrettait rien :

- Tu ne seras plus seul Madara, je suis sûr au fond de moi qu'elle t'attend encore.

Il se mit à sourire, il se disait au moins qu'il l'avait libéré de tout ça et que maintenant, qu'importe ou il serait, il serait heureux.


	25. Réponses Auteur à Lecteurs

**Réponses Auteur à lecteurs**

**Melena:**

Merci beaucoup de ton soutien. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez quand tu m'as soutenue de ne pas stopper ma fiction et je suis fière et heureuse de te compter parmi mes fans réguliers.

**Kaguya:**

Je vais répondre point par point à ton commentaire comme je le fais souvent.

Tout d'abord, je te remercie de faire partager ton avis, plus il y en a et plus je suis heureuse (à part quand on m'agresse mais ce n'est pas le cas ici).

Je suis profondément et vraiment désolée d'avoir foiré le personnage d'Hashirama et je me sens coupable de ne pas l'avoir aussi bien respecté. Pourtant, il est l'un de mes personnages préférés et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir mit plus en valeur.

Pour ce qui est de Luna, il est vrai que quand j'ai écris ma fiction, elle devait être plus noble que ce qu'elle est. Mais comme c'est ma première vraie fiction, je me suis concentrée bien trop sur les autres personnages que sur elle et ça me chagrine aussi. Mais je pense que les derniers chapitres la mettront plus en valeurs du moins, je l'espère !

Pour ce qui est de Tajima, je t'avoue qu'au début j'ai eue peur de le foiré mais je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il convient à la fiction et je n'en suis pas mécontente. Quant-à Madara, j'ai voulus une graduation bien précise de la montée de sa haine car quand il était jeune, il n'était pas aussi haineux qu'étant adulte.

J'ai eue du mal à me décidée de faire cette histoire mais j'aime beaucoup la période pré-Konoha et j'ai voulue faire une histoire car dans le manga on voit tout ce qui se passe coter Senju et pas Uchiwa et j'ai trouvée ça dommage. De plus, j'utilise beaucoup Tajima en RP et c'est ce qui m'a décidée à faire cette fiction. Et le petit plus qui m'y à pousser, c'était de lire une autre fiction de quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup.

Merci de tes encouragement et j'espère que plus de personnes viennent lire ce que je fais. J'ai très peu de commentaires mais je m'y attendais car ma fiction tourne mieux sur Skyblog ! Merci à toi !


End file.
